La 3º Generación: 2º año
by Peare
Summary: El segundo año de Albus, Rose y sus amigos en Hogwarts...
1. El cumpleaños de Scor

Esta es la continuación de la "La 3º Generación: 1º año"

* * *

><p>Albus se despertó, y miro el despertador, aún era bastante temprano, pero se levanto porque recordó que aún le faltaban algunas cosas que meter en su bolso de viaje, como el regalo...<p>

Por fin había llegado en 13 de julio, ese día lo iba a pasar en casa de su amigo Scorpius, era su cumpleaños, y también estaría con él, el fin de semana, no le dejaron quedarse mas tiempo, razón por la que Albus, se enfado con sus padres, no querían que se quedara mucho tiempo allí.

Albus supuso que era por culpa del Señor Malfoy, que a pesar de ser declarado absuelto de todos los cargos, sus padres aún no confiaban en el, sobre todo, el abuelo, tío George y tío Ron. Este último no había ayudado nada en la decisión de sus padres.

Se vistió, ropa normal y túnica (iba a casa de un mago, no habría problema con el estatuto del secreto), salio de su cuarto, que recientemente lo había decorado con los colores de su casa, Slytherin, como el antiguo dueño de la habitación. Se miro al espejo, no había cambiado nada, su mismo pelo negro desordenado, los mismos ojos verdes, pero había crecido un poco, o eso le decía su madre.

Se dirigía a la cocina, seguro que Kreacher estaba despierto, había muy poca gente en su casa, para ser exactos era tres, su padre, su madre y el, ya que su hermano James se había ido al Callejón Diagon con Fred y pasaba mucho tiempo allí o aquí dependiendo, pero siempre con Fred, esa semana les toco allí. Su hermanita Lily estaba en casa de los Señores Scamander con Hugo en Ottery St. Catchpole muy cerca de la Madriguera.

Rose se había ido a casa de Eleine desde la semana pasada y volvería para la celebración del cumpleaños de su padre a finales de este mes (aún que la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, hasta el mismísimo Matt, tuvieron mucho que ver, ya sus padres no se mostraban conformes con la idea de que Rose estuviera cerca de la Señora Prince).

El resto de sus primos y amigos estaban dispersados en sus hogares o en los hogares de sus amigos, solo Albus no podía gozar de esta oportunidad, ya que su mejor amigo era el hijo de uno de los hombres más odiados por su familia.

Cuando entro en la cocina vio a Kreacher, que miraba mal a Hocicos cuando este se abalanzo sobre Albus (a Kreacher no le gustaban los perros, nunca hubo perros "de verdad" en el número doce de Grimmauld Place).

-Buenos Días, Amo-dijo Kreacher-¿quiere que le quite a la bestia de encima?-pregunto con su amabilidad especial. Kreacher era el elfo domestico de la familia, era muy mayor, pero también era un miembro más de la casa, que incluso tenía cuarto propio. Ese día vestía una camiseta y pantalones de su talla, a su padre le costo mucho "liberarlo", pero por fin lo había aceptado.

-No, gracias-dijo riendo Albus-Hocicos es así de cariñoso-intento justificar Albus.

-Lo que el Amo diga-continuo el elfo-¿que desea que le prepare?-pero el elfo seguía fiel a las "obligaciones" que se impuso el mismo.

-Nada, Kreacher-le contesto-esperare a que mis padres bajen-y se sentó en la mesa. Estaba deseando que sus padres se levantaran y este pensamiento parece que lo escucharon porque minutos después aparecen en la cocina.

-¡Albus!-dice extrañada su madre, rara vez se levantaba temprano si estaban de vacaciones.

-Buenos días-dijo sarcásticamente Albus, aun estaba dolido, se iba a pasar el verano prácticamente solo...

-No me gusta ese tono-le recrimino su madre-preparare el desayuno-añadió pero seguía molesta. A Albus no le importo pero se quedo callado, por si acaso no le dejaban ir en el último momento.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tus hermanos...-empezó a decir su padre.

-No me importan James y Lily-le dijo Albus, no le importaban que lo castigasen ya- por fin tengo mis propios amigos y no puedo ni ir a su casa y ni puedo invitarle a la mía.

-Albus si sigues con ese comportamiento no veras ni a tus hermanos, del castigo que te pondré -amenazo su madre.

-No es justo-gruño Albus-todo por que es un Malfoy...-sus padres no dijeron nada.

Comieron el desayuno los tres en silencio, sus padres no hicieron ninguna aportación, se estaba acercando la hora de marcharse y Albus no estaba seguro si estaba castigado o no.

-Albus, ya es la hora-dijo su padre con una voz mucho más seria de lo normal-ve a buscar tus cosas.

Albus afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación cogió su bolso y bajo otra vez a la cocina.

-Bueno nos vemos el lunes, Albus-dijo su madre, pero le dio un abrazo más corto de los normal.

-Hasta el lunes-le dijo su padre, con un pequeño abrazo.

-Vale, adiós-dijo Albus, cogió un poco de polvos flú, se ajusto el bolso y los echo a la chimenea.

-Mansión Malfoy-dijo mientras veía que su madre le sonreía, el también le sonrió pero dudo de que llegara a verle porque se encontraba atrapado en la red flú y giraba a toda prisa. Hasta que se cae en un suelo de mármol muy elegante.

-Bienvenido-dijo una voz femenina, muy amable- déjame que te ayude-tendiéndole una mano.

Albus alzo la vista y vio a una mujer, de pelo largo, rubio y rizado, de expresión y sonrisa amable y de ojos azules, la reconoció como la madre de Scorpius.

-Gracias, Señora Malfoy-le dijo después de soltar su mano y inclinando su cabeza.

-¡AL!-grito una voz que provenía desde las escaleras. Albus miro y era Scorpius el que le había llamado.

-Hola-le contesto sonriendo a su amigo.

-Al, esta es mi madre-dijo Scorpius, aunque no hacia falta, el ya lo sabia.

-Scorpius si fueras mas paciente y le esperaras harías bien las presentaciones ¿no crees?-pregunto su madre, pero no estaba enfadada, lo dijo de forma amable, muy distinta a la forma en la que dice las cosas la madre de Albus, que es más directa.

-Ya lo se-dijo Scorpius bajando la mirada.

-Bien, ahora acompaña a Albus a su cuarto-le dijo mientras le daba el bolso de viaje a Scorpius- por cierto, encantada, Albus-le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Lo mismo le digo, Señora Malfoy-contesto Albus.

-Vamos-le dijo Scorpius y dicho esto empezaron a caminar.

Albus pudo ver la casa de su amigo y se quedo asombrado, Glimmauld Place era una casa increíble pero ese lugar superaba todo lo imaginable, era lujo puro. Albus se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había oído sobre la riqueza de los Malfoy se quedaba corto, no había palabras suficientes para describir ese sitio y solo estaban en el salón principal.

-¿Que tal el verano?-le pregunto Scorpius sacando de su asombro a Albus, mientras subían las escaleras.

-Aburridísimo-confeso Albus

-Ya veo, pues igual que el mío-contesto con resignación. El pasaba por la misma situación.

-¿Y Theo?-pregunto Albus, Theo era el primo de Scorpius, era un chico de Slytherin muy fuerte y tanto o más buen amigo.

-Theo se pasa mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle, me imagino con quien-Scorpius se rió, Albus también y se imagino que se refería a su prima Molly, que era la novia de Theo, ella conocía muy bien el mundo de los muggles, su madre era hija de muggles al igual que tía Hermione. Llegaron a un pasillo enorme, parecía no tener fin, en el suelo había una alfombra de color rojo, que parecía muy cara, las paredes pintadas de verde y en las paredes había retratos que se movían y parecían Malfoys de todos las épocas, porque todos eran rubios, tenían la tez pálida y todos era hombres.

-Scor, ¿que sabes de las chicas?-pregunto Albus, caminaban y parecía que Scorpius se dirigía a la última puerta de la estancia.

-Nada nuevo, se que Rose esta con Eleine en su casa, nada más-le contesto, Albus tenía la tonta esperanza de que pasarían ese día los cuatro juntos-Ya llegamos-dijo Scorpius abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Albus se quedo maravillado, la habitación era enorme, en ella había dos camas grandísimas (nada comparadas con las del colegio), estaba todo decorada con un amarillo verdoso particular, en la estancia también había mesa, sillas y sillones que parecían muy cómodos, la estancia la precedía un inmenso ventanal que daba al exterior, a los jardines, tenia una vista increíble-espero que no te importe compartir mi dormitorio estos días, pero si quieres una habitación propia no hay problema-le dijo Scorpius con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Esta es tu habitación?-pregunto asombrado Albus-es impresionante, es tan grande como la cocina y el salón juntos de mi casa-le dijo. Scorpius se puso colorado-y no, no me importa, al menos aquí no me perderé...-bromeo y Scorpius se rió.

-Vale, pues tu dormirás en esta cama-dijo señalando la cama más cercana al ventanal.

-Genial, gracias Scor-dijo Albus, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo- Felicidades-le dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Gracias-le contesto riendo, por la cara que puso Albus.

-Y toma-le dijo dándole un pequeño paquete de regalo que había sacado de su bolso de viaje.

-Gracias...pero que es...-Albus se rió, Scorpius era una persona muy evidente, se notaba su desconcierto, no sabia disimularlo.

-Es un espejo de doble sentido-explico Albus-con el nos podemos comunicar, yo tengo la otra parte-le dijo mientras mostraba su espejo, que tenia el tamaño de la palma de la mano-y se puede utilizar incluso en Hogwarts, es inmune a los hechizos de protección.

-Bien, así ya no estaré el verano aburrido solo-dijo Scorpius muy contento con su regalo. Albus precisamente lo compro por eso, para no sentirse tan solo, fue consejo de James (el lo tenia con Alex, porque con Fred, estaban juntos casi todos los días).

Llego la hora de la comida, fueron al comedor de la casa después de dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines de la casa. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Albus se alegro, allí estaban los Señores Malfoy, la abuela de Scorpius, los Señores Nott, pero para alegría y sorpresa de Albus, también estaban Theo, Teddy, la Señora Tonks... y el Ministro Shacklebolt.

-Hola Al-dijo Teddy, su aspecto de hoy le sorprendió mucho ya que tenia el pelo castaño y de aspecto formal... y miraba mal al Ministro...entonces Albus recordó un articulo de cotilleos que había leído y le parecía imposible...

-¿Que tal?-le pregunto Theo haciendo un hueco para que los chicos se sentaran entre el y Teddy.

-Muy bien-le contesto sonriendo Albus-¿y tu?-le pregunto riendo y Theo le hizo un guiño.

-Buenos días, Señor Ministro-dijo Scorpius, que miraba a sus padres en busca de alguna explicación, a el también le sorprendía su presencia allí.

-Felicidades, joven Malfoy-dijo el Ministro con su grave y amable voz.

-Señor, ¿que hace aquí?-le pregunto un curioso Albus.

-Es más que evidente...-dijo Teddy.

-Ted-dijo la Señora Tonks severamente. Teddy no dijo nada más.

-He sido invitado-dijo el Ministro de forma correcta-como tu, Albus.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, Teddy, Theo, Albus y Scorpius hablaban por uno lado, los Señores Nott y los Malfoy por otro, y el Ministro con las abuelas de Teddy y Scorpius por otro, era un ambiente muy distendido, Albus algunas veces desviaba su mirada hacia en Señor Malfoy, mostraba mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que le vio, en alguna ocasión le sorprendió mirándole pero en su expresión no se vislumbraba enfado ni incomodidad sino curiosidad.

-Hyperion-le llamo el Señor Malfoy- ve arriba con Albus y prepárate, te tenemos una sorpresa-dijo mirando a su mujer.

-¿De que habláis?-pregunto Scorpius intrigado.

-Sube y ponte ropa de abrigo, al igual que tu Albus- el Señor Malfoy lo miraba directamente- tu también vienes con nosotros-le dijo arrastrando las palabras, al igual que Scorpius.

-Esta bien-dijo contento Scorpius- ¿Vosotros también vais a venir?-pregunto a su primo y primo segundo.

-No, yo he quedado con Victorie-le contesto Teddy-que lo paséis bien.

-Yo tampoco puedo, tengo que hacer unas cosas del colegio-dijo Theo, pero por la cara que todos pusieron, eso tenía pinta de "Molly"

-Scor, ¿donde crees que nos llevan?-pregunto Albus, no estaba asustado, pero si nervioso.

-Ni idea-le contesto Scorpius cogiendo una capa enorme de color negro-pero seguro que iremos volando-dicho esto se rió.

-¿Como?-pregunto ahora si asustado.

-Si mi padre dice que nos abriguemos el que vamos volando- le dijo muy contento.

-Scor yo no tengo capa de abrigo ni nada-le dijo un preocupado Albus, ya que era verano no se había preocupado de eso.

-Tranquilo, ven-dijo Scorpius y abrió su armario... era enorme y estaba repleto de ropa que parecía y seguro era muy cara.

-Toma, Al-le dijo entregándole una capa negra muy parecida a la suya-¿que te pasa?-le pregunto ante su cara de desconcierto.

-Tu armario es tan grande como mi habitación-le dijo riendo ante la cara que puso y le lanzo la capa.

Ya listos bajaron al salón, ya se habían ido todos, Albus siguió a Scorpius asta los jardines de la Mansión, allí estaban sus padres.

-¿A donde vamos?-le pregunto Scorpius curioso.

-Ya lo descubrirás...-dijo el Señor Malfoy convirtiéndose en dragón. Albus se quedo maravillado, el ya lo sabia pero cada vez que lo veía le impresionaba.

-Subiros con cuidado-dijo la Señora Malfoy, y al igual que hizo la madre de Albus en otra ocasión, realizo un hechizo fijador.

-Mama, ¿tu no vienes?-pregunto Scorpius.

-Si, pero prefiero la red flú-le contesto riendo

El dragón desplegó sus alas y se empezó a elevarse, Albus veía como la inmensa Mansión de los Malfoy se quedaba cada vez más pequeña y se encaraban en un cielo de pequeñas nubes blancas hacia alguna parte...


	2. Fortaleza McKinnon

Llevaban cerca de una hora volando, Scorpius se lo estaba pasando en grande, al contrario que Albus que detestaba volar, pero una cosa si reconocía, prefería volar en dragón que en escoba.

-Scor-grito por encima del aire que le dejaba sordo-¿A donde vamos?-le pregunto por enésima vez.

-No creo que nos falte mucho-le contesto cansinamente su amigo-mi padre no puede volar eternamente- pero a Albus eso le parecía poco probable, el Señor Malfoy tenia un ritmo endiablado, parecía que no se cansaba nunca

-Pues a mi no me lo parece-le dijo sarcásticamente al oído a Scorpius para que el dragón no se diera cuenta, pero Scorpius se rió.

-Papa, desciende, estamos cansados-le grito Scorpius al dragón, momentos después la inmensa criatura decencia, lo que a Albus le supuso un vuelco en el corazón, dejaron atrás las nubes y se acercaban a un bosquecito, parecía no haber gente ni casas en los alrededores.

Tomaron suelo con elegancia, la criatura se inclino, Albus y Scorpius pudieron descender. Cuando Albus piso el suelo, se sentó en la hierba, no le importo quedar en ridículo, no le gustaba volar y le parecía imposible que algún día le llegara a gustar.

-Lo siento-le dijo el Señor Malfoy-no me imagine que no te gustara volar-menciono con cuidado.

-No se preocupe Señor-dijo Albus.

-Si no lo hubieras dicho antes podrías haber ido con Tory-le contesto, pero no lo hacia con reproche, era amable.

-No se preocupe, no me importa volar, si no es durante mucho tiempo-confeso Albus.

-Entiendo-dijo el Señor Malfoy-lo cierto es que estamos dando un rodeo, ya habríamos llegado a nuestro destino, pero tengo que desplazarme por las zonas más deshabitadas, ¿entiendes?

-Claro-le dijo Albus sonriendo. Albus miro a su amigo que no había participado para nada en la conversación y se reía.

-Hyperion, tendrías que haberlo dicho-le dijo su padre de forma cortante.

-Lo siento, se me olvido- contesto Scorpius.

-No entiendo como sacas tus notas, con lo descuidado que eres-dijo el hombre de forma resignada. Scorpius solo se encogió de hombros- bueno, Albus, nos falta una media hora para llegar, pero si lo prefieres podemos aparecernos.

-No, volando esta bien-le contesto rápidamente-si solo es por media hora no hay problema.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto preocupado

-Si, Señor-le contesto Albus.

Una vez más se transformo y se montaron en el, durante ese rato Albus se sintió mas tranquilo, al menos ahora si sabia en que podía confiar verdaderamente en el Señor Malfoy, sin las dudas que le rondaban antes.

Continuaron volando cerca de la media hora, y por fin descendía, según el Señor Malfoy había llegado a su destino, continuaron descendiendo hasta que por fin veo un pequeño entrante del mar y la costa estaba poblada por enormes bosques de secuoyas.

-¡Tendría que haberlo imaginado!-grito contento Scorpius, aunque Albus no lo entendía, no le encontraba nada asombroso a ese lugar.

De pronto el Señor Malfoy ruge, esto hace que Albus cierre fuertemente los ojos y se tape los oídos, lo mismo que Scorpius, pero cuando los abre, no podía describir su asombro...

En mitad del entrante del mar, surgía de la nada una construcción impresionante, las paredes no estaban echas de piedra, sino que parecía coral multicolor, por toda la superficie había enormes ventanales y sobre las paredes se instalaban algas y lo que a Albus le pareció cochas también, se elevaba con la mitad del fondo marino, tenia el tamaño de Grimmauld Place, en definitiva ese lugar, a falta de palabras mejores, parecía mágico.

El Señor Malfoy descendía y se quedo a la entrada de esa majestuosa construcción, cuando descendieron del dragón y este se convirtió en el Señor Malfoy, Albus pudo ver un cartel en el ponía _"Fortaleza de McKinnon"_. Albus no podía creerlo, esa es la casa de Eleine. La puerta se abrió y por ella vio a la bruja más poderosa en los últimos años...la Señora Prince.

-Bienvenidos al hogar de mi familia-dijo la mujer a los recién llegados, pero detrás de ella aparecen su prima Rose con Eleine.

-FELICIDADES SCOR-le gritaron las dos, pero Eleine abrazo a Scorpius y Rose a su primo. Albus se fijo más en Rose, estaba muy morena y tenia pinta de que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Después de separarse, Rose abrazo a Scorpius, pero Eleine solo saludo a Albus con la mano.

-Deben entrar, pronto nos sumergiremos...-dijo la Señora Prince. Todos entraron, Albus miro a uno de los ventanales y para su sorpresa veían como se volvían a sumergir y en el techo aparecían destellos de luz que impedían que la oscuridad del mar los cegase.

-Al, te he echado de menos-dijo Rose

-Y yo a ti, pero aquí me parece que te lo estas pasando genial, ¿no?-le pregunto, Rose miro al suelo, no podía negárselo

-Pensé que no os vería hoy-le dijo Scorpius a las chicas.

-Te tenemos preparada una sorpresa-le dijo Eleine cegando a Scorpius con su cinta de pelo-vamos.

-Eleine no olvides que estaremos en el salón con los Señores Malfoy-le dijo su madre.

-Si mama-dijo Eleine-hasta después Señor Malfoy-dijo Eleine cogiendo del brazo al "ciego" Scorpius ante la cara de sorpresa del Señor Malfoy- chicos vamos.

Y Eleine avanzo por los trechos de esa construcción, no se oscurecía a pesar de estar debajo del mar, por que en el techo había volutas de luz mágicas, no eran fuego, Albus no podía dejar de sorprenderse, también dentro, las paredes eran de coral, tenia ventanas por las que podían ver el mar que los rodeaban y de vez en cuando pasaba algún pez despistado por delante, era impresionante. En las pareces se veían cuadros pero no representaban nada en particular, era paisajes de animales y animales fantásticos, también dentro de la casa había conchas en las paredes. En el ambiente, pese a estar debajo del mar no se percibía humedad pero si un olor salido, que Albus en seguida lo eligió como su favorito.

-Rosie, es el lugar más increíble en el que estado en toda mi vida-le dijo Albus por lo bajo a su prima.

-Espera a ver el dormitorio de Eleine, y veras...-le contesto en un susurro, mientras avanzaban detrás de Eleine que guiaba a Scorpius.

-¿A donde me llevas?-pregunto Scorpius.

-Tranquilo confía en mí-le dijo Eleine-es por aquí, entra...

Entraron y Albus se volvió a quedar con la boca abierta, Rose tenía razón, ese era el dormitorio de Eleine, un lugar mágico sin dudas, era tan grande como el de su casa, pero ya no tenia nada mas en común. No tenia un forma definida, había dos camas, Enaire volaba con Sius tranquilamente por que la estancia era muy alta, todo estaba decorado con un verde muy brillante, excepto las paredes que seguía siendo de ese color coral, pero en eses momentos había globos y serpentinas por todas partes y a lo largo de la habitación colgaba una pancarta con el titulo "FELICIDADES SCOR" en letras rojas, pero lo que llamaba la atención, es que en el lado opuesto a la puerta se observaba un enorme ventanal, pero a través de el no veía el cielo sino el mar, pero también se podía ver...Albus no daba crédito, podían ver una ciudad de sirenas y tritones que pasaban por delante suya y le saludaban, parecía que esa casa también formaba parte de su civilización.

-Ya puedes mirar-le dijo Eleine y le quito la cinta.

-CHICAS, GRACIAS-dijo Scorpius mirándolas- no me lo esperaba-dijo muy contento mirando a todas partes-sois las mejores-concluyo abrazando a Eleine y luego a Rose, que se puso colorada, como siempre.

-Me alegro que te guste, por que con el regalo no fuimos nada originales-le dijo Eleine entregándole un paquete. Scorpius lo desenvolvió, era ropa muggle-Rosie y yo pensamos que estas mucho mas guapo con esa ropa que con las largas túnicas- dijo Eleine sonriendo, pero Rose la miraba mal.

-Gracias chicas-dijo sonriendo Scorpius-y por lo último me creo que tu me veas mejor Eleine-dijo mirándola-pero viniendo de Rose...tengo mis dudas-dijo con una sonrisita mirando la reacción de Rose, que se puso muy colorada.

-Que estas insinuando...-le contesto Rose-¿que miento?

-Tal vez...-le contesto Scorpius burlón.

Albus y Eleine se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, era imposible que Rose y Scorpius no pelearan. Albus se acerco al ventanal donde estaba Eleine y miraba por la ventana a las sirenas y a los tritones.

-Eli, pensé que las sirenas y los tritones eran feos-le dijo Albus, porque observaba a esas criaturas de cerca y le parecían muy bellas, tenían la cola brillante de distintos colores al igual que los cabellos, la parte de superior de su cuerpo no podía pasar por humana pero se parecía y sus rostros era afilados pero podía presentirse cierta belleza en ellos.

-Si, pero solo si son de agua dulce, las sirenas del mar son muy bellas ¿no te parece?-pregunto Eleine en un tono ensoñador

-Si, pero también pensé que solo se pueden encontrar sirenas en el Mar Mediterráneo...-le dijo dudoso Albus.

-Si eso es verdad-le contesto Eleine sonriendo.

-Pero...entonces...-dijo Albus confuso.

-Esta colonia de sirenas vino con nosotros cuando nos trasladamos, mi madre encanto en agua de esta Bahía para que ellas y ellos puedan vivir aquí sin problemas y protegen nuestra casa-le explico Eleine- también forman parte del...ejercito de mi madre-dijo pensativa-pero para mi son mis amigos... son como mi familia...-dijo Eleine posando su mano sobre el cristal.

Albus no dijo nada más, oía como su prima y su amigo seguían discutiendo y no escucharon nada de lo que dijo Eleine, Albus imagino que Eleine pasaba largos periodos sola aquí, sin más compañía que esos extraños seres, en ese momento Albus se sintió estúpido por quejarse de pasar el verano solo, Eleine ni siquiera tenía hermanos.

-Albus-dijo de repente Eleine-quiero presentarte a alguien-miro al cristal y dijo mirándolo- Seaine.

Albus se queda mirando en la misma dirección y de repente ve a la sirena más bella que vio nunca. Parecía la más alta de todos, también la más hermosa, su pelo no era ni blanco ni gris, parecía plateado, su cola también parecía plata y la piel de su torso y su cara era de una blanco brillante, parecía perla.

-Al, te presento a Seaine, es la líder de esta colonia y mi mejor amiga de las sirenas-dijo muy contenta Eleine. La sirena puso una mano en el cristal en la misma posición que la de Eleine, sus dedos eran muy largos y a continuación puso su mano en el cristal enfrente de Albus- Al, te esta saludando-le dijo Eleine sonriendo.

-Hoo...laa-dijo torpemente Albus, aún estaba muy impresionado y coloco su mano en el mismo lugar donde estaba la criatura como Eleine, y de repente oye como un canto celestial, pero no procedía de ningún sitio, estaba en su cabeza y ve con sorpresa que la mano de Seaine brilla y lo mismo hace la suya, la retira rápido pero ve que esa luz aun se conserva en la palma de su mano.

-¿No es asombroso?-le pregunto Eleine, ella también tenia su pequeña nube de luz en su mano-las sirenas marinas son muy poderosas.

-Si, si que es asombroso-dijo Albus mientras miraba como su bolita de luz, subía al techo de la habitación sin dudas esa era la luz que alumbraba la casa y también la luz que se mostraban en la ciudad de las sirenas, Seaine se dio la vuelta y se fue despidiéndose de los chicos con su mano. Scorpius y Rose permanecían ajenos a todo con la discusión, ni se dieron cuenta cuando la sirena apareció. Rose _"No se porque te hago caso, eres un inmaduro"_, Scorpius _"¿Por que todo te lo tomas a la tremenda? era broma" _y se reía lo que aumentaba el enfado de Rose.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto?-le pregunto Eleine.

-Si-dijo contento Albus.

-Mi varita contiene el cabello de Seaine, cuando le pedí al fabricante de varitas que utilizara estos cabellos no se mostró muy convencido, pero lo hizo igual, y se sorprendió mucho cuando observo que una vez hecha la varita era la perfecta e indicada para mi-le dijo muy contenta.

-Valla Eleine eso es estupendo, no pensé que había varitas de sirenas-le contesto Albus.

-Aquí en Inglaterra son muy raras, pero en el Mediterráneo son muy comunes, además el cabello de sirena solo funciona con madera de olivo, que por aquí también es muy raro, ¿entiendes?- le dijo Eleine.

-Claro-dijo Albus- no sabía eso.

-Rose, vamos no te enfades...-dijo Scorpius.

-Y se puede saber que esperabas-le contesto Rose.

-Rosie...-empezó Scorpius, pero Sius aterrizo en su cabeza.

-Sius, sal de ahí...-le pidió Rose a su lechuza.

-Por cierto, aun no me has dicho porque se llama así...-dijo Scorpius mientras cogía a la lechuza, seguía siendo la más pequeña- creo que te pasaste de original...

-Mira quien fue a hablar, a una lechuza dorada... Aurum, muy original-dijo sarcásticamente Rose.

-¿Que...-empezó Scorpius

- Chicos por favor, daros una tregua...-dijo una cansada Eleine-vamos al salón-sugirió. Scorpius y Rose salieron los primeros de la habitación.

-Creo que Rose y Scorpius se echaban de menos para discutir-le dijo por lo bajo Albus a Eleine.

-Si no fuera enfermizo, te diría que tienes razón, Al-le contesto Eleine suspirando.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y llego el día en el que tenia que marcharse, el fin de semana lo paso en grande en la casa de Eleine, se bañaron en la Bahía con Matt convertido en tigre, era muy divertido porque dejaba que lo montaran y las sirenas danzaban a su alrededor y sus colas eran tan suaves como parecían. Albus lamentaba decir adiós a todo eso.<p>

Ahora bajaban para tomar el último desayuno en casa de Scorpius y se acomodaba en la mesa en la que ya estaba sus padres y su abuela.

-Muchas gracias por acogerme, Señores Malfoy-dijo Albus, en esos días la timidez pasó a un segundo plano.

-Gracias a ti, Albus-dijo la madre de Scorpius.

-Eres buen muchacho, muy educado-señalo la abuela de Scorpius.

-Gracias, Señora-dijo Albus ruborizándose.

-Espero que nos visites, en alguna ocasión-menciono el Señor Malfoy, mientras ojeaba el periódico.

-Me gustaría mucho-le contesto Albus con sinceridad.

-Al, ya es la hora-dijo Scorpius mientras miraba al gran reloj del comedor.

-Si, ya tengo que irme-dijo Albus- gracias una vez más por su hospitalidad-dijo Albus mirando a los Señores Malfoy, estés le devolvían gestos amables.

-Te acompaño-dijo el Señor Malfoy sorprendentemente.

Y los tres salieron del comedor para ir al salón, donde estaba la chimenea que usaría como la primera vez.

-Albus, me gustaría que le entregaras en mano esta carta a tu padre, si no tienes inconveniente-dijo el Señor Malfoy entregándole un sobre.

-Claro, no hay problema, Señor-dijo Albus cogiendo el sobre y guardándolo en el bolsillo, se preguntaba de que se trataba.

-Adiós Al, espero que no veamos antes de las clases-dijo un muy poco convencido Scorpius.

-Y yo, adiós y gracias-dijo Albus mirando al Señor Malfoy y a Scorpius- el número doce de Grimmauld Place-dijo y un mar de verdes llamas lo engullo.

Aparicio aguantando el equilibrio sobre la cocina de su casa, y escuchaba un alboroto a su alrededor.

-AL-oye como grita su hermanita y de repente queda cegado por su pelo rojo mientras le abraza asfixiándole- POR FIN...


	3. La carta de Hogwarts

Ya era mediados de Agosto, se encontraban desayunando en la cocina de su casa con sus padres, su hermanita Lily, sus tíos Ron y Hermione, Rose y Hugo.

-No puedo creerlo, es un sueño-decía contenta Lily sin soltar un sobre que le había llegado casi un mes antes- por fin iré a Hogwarts.

-Lily, ya basta-dijo su madre.

-_Querida Señorita Potter, tenemos el placer..._

-LILY-le grito su madre, durante todo el mes no paro de releer su carta a todos los que la escuchaban.

-Vale, vale, pero estoy ansiosa...-decía Lily muy nerviosa.

-Recuerda Hugo, que si no acabas en...

-RONALD-grito la tía Hermione-deja de presionar a Hugo, ¡haz el favor y compórtate como un adulto!

-Para que se comportara como un adulto...tendría que serlo...-dijo burlonamente su padre.

-Muy gracioso, Harry-contesto tío Ron ofendido- Ya sabes Hugo-dijo mirando y este se quedaba más pálido.

-Nos vamos ya, tengo ganas de comprar todo el material-dijo Lily mirando a su carta toda arrugada, ese día quedaron para ir al Callejón Diagon.

-Si, voy a buscar unos papeles para Ron y ya nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo su padre y se levanto rumbo a su escritorio. Era el momento que Albus esperaba, le siguió y le hizo la pregunta que deseaba responder desde que volvió de la Mansión de los Malfoy.

-Papa, ¿que ponía la carta del Señor Malfoy?-pregunto por millonésima vez Albus en lo que va de mes.

-¡Albus!, pero que os pasa, pensáis tu y tus hermanos, que por repetir una y otra vez la misma pregunta, ¿conseguiréis algo?-le pregunto cansado. Albus se encogió de hombros- Son cosas entre viejos compañeros de colegio, no tienen nada que ver ni contigo ni con tu amigo, ¿queda claro?-le recrimino-y ahora vamos, o Lily perderá la poca paciencia que tiene.

Y después de entregarle unos papeles a su tío, que los hizo desaparecer se juntaron todos en la chimenea para ir al Callejón Diagon.

-Caldero Chorreante-dijo Albus y el característico mar de llamas verdes lo engullo y apareció en la taberna más famosa de Londres, para los magos.

-Bienvenidos al Caldero Chorreante, ¿en que podemos ayudarles?-dijo una voz muy conocida mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ali, me alegro de verte-dijo Albus sonriendo a la chica del pelo rojizo, con delantal, mientras poco a poco su familia iba apareciendo en la estancia y todos se quedaban mirando hasta que apareció su padre que era el último en viajar.

-Alice, que alegría verte-dijo su madre-espero que James no te molestase-añadió, James estaba en el callejón con Fred, la casa de Fred estaba encima de la tienda de bromas de su padre, Sortilegios Weasley.

-Tranquila-le dijo sonriendo-James no molesta, solo es odioso-dijo por lo bajo a Albus y Rose que se rieron.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era el profesor Longbottom-me alegro de veros, ayer vino Luna, sus hijos por fin entran al colegio este año-le informo.

-Si también, Hugo y Lily, recibieron la carta-le dijo tío Ron mientras saludaba a su amigo.

-Que buena noticia, estoy deseando que empiece el año-dijo con su cara amable- os gustara Herbología-le dijo a su hermana y a su primo con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que si, estoy deseando empezar- dijo muy contenta Lily.

-Os invito, tomar asiento-dijo el Señor Longbottom muy contento.

-Tal vez después Neville-dijo su tía Hermione-tenemos mucho aún que comprar.

-Muy bien, entonces os esperamos para comer y no acepto un no, como respuesta-dijo sonriendo, mientras ayudaba a su hija y a su esposa a atender las mesas.

-Gracias Neville, después nos vemos-dijo su madre y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la taberna.

Esa era la entrada secreta al Callejon Diagon, su padre toco un ladrillo preciso y las piedras a su alrededor se movieron dejando una abertura por la cual pasaron, el callejón era un lugar increíble lleno de magos y brujas del todo el país que venían de un día de compras. Pero Albus esperaba encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos y de sus primos allí, Alice era una de los que vivían allí, pero también estaba sus primos Fred y Roxanne con James y Daniela Creevey, ya que su madre era copropietaria de la tienda de Madame Malkin, la tienda de túnicas.

-Bien, ¿a donde vamos en primer lugar?-pregunto su padre.

-A la tienda de quidditch-dijeron al unísono Rose, su madre Ginny y tío Ron.

-Pero...-dijo tía Hermione.

-Vamos, quiero cómprale una escoba a nuestra Rosie-dijo contento tío Ron y Rose se puso muy colorada.

-¡¿Que? De eso nada-dijo tajantemente tía Hermione- eso es lo que estabais tramando, ¿no?

-Cielito...-dijo tío Ron.

-No me vengas con esas Ronald-dijo tía Hermione, Albus estaba acostumbrado a esa estampa, pero se parecía mucho a las discusiones de su mejor amigo y de su prima favorita.

-Rosie, ¿quieres entrar en el equipo de quidditch?-pregunto una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Miraron y allí estaban Jaeson Wood con sus padres. Jay era amigo de los chicos pero es el mejor amigo de Roxy y es de Gryffindor.

-Jay-dijo Rose muy contenta-¿que tal?

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos-contesto el Señor Wood, mientas saludaba a la familia de Albus.

-Dime Rose, ¿quieres entrar en el equipo?-volvió a insistir Jay

-Si-dijo tímidamente Rose-me gustaría hacer las pruebas...

-Perfecto-le dijo Jay- si eres tan buena como tus primas no tendrás problemas, además-añadió sonriendo-me han echo ¡capitán de Gryffindor!-le dijo.

-Enhorabuena Jay-dijo Albus.

-Gracias-contesto el chico-me hacia mucha ilusión, me sorprende que me eligieran pensé que elegirían a Nelly...-le contó, Nelly Kinn era una cazadora de Gryffindor.

-Seguro que lo harás bien-le dijo Rose.

-Bueno, Jay, despídete, tenemos que volver a casa-le dijo su madre mientras saludaba también a sus padres y a sus tíos.

-Adiós chicos-se despidió mientras entraban en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Si ese chico es tan duro como su padre no tendréis descanso-dijo su madre, ella había jugado a las órdenes de Oliver Wood.

Después de unos desacuerdos entre sus padres, fuimos a la tienda de quidditch, y tío Ron le compro una Nimbus 3.007 igual a la de Roxy, James, Victorie, Fred y Teddy, Rose se mostraba contentísima, Albus sabía que le gustaba el quidditch, pero no se imagino que quería jugar y por lo que se deducía en el contrariado rostro de tía Hermione ella tampoco lo pensó.

-Bien-dijo su madre Ginny-ahora pasaremos por la tienda de Madam Malkin y luego a por las varitas.

-Mama pasemos antes a por las varitas-suplico Lily con pucheros.

-No, esta más cerca, así que iremos allí-dijo su madre, era la única inmune a los pucheros de Lily.

Cuando entraron a la tienda de Madam Malkin, allí se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban.

-Audrey-dijo tía Hermione. Su tía Audrey estaba acompañada de una mujer de pelo castaño casi rubio, la madre de Dana.

-Hola-dijo su tía Audrey-que sorpresa, no esperaba veros aquí.

-¡Tía he recibido la carta!-dijo Lily contenta.

-Lo sabemos-dijo suspirando su tía Audrey.

-Si, mandaste un vociferador a toda la familia, por si no lo recuerdas-dijo Lucy sarcásticamente saliendo del probador con un vestido azul muy bonito. Con ella estaba Daniela Creevey, también tenía un vestido, pero este era rosa.

-Que guapas-dijo Lily-¿que hacéis vestidas así?

-Este año tenemos nuestro, primer baile de Halloween-les informo Dana.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-dijo Hugo con una sonrisa a Dana.

-HUGO-le grito tía Hermione-no seas tan descarado-le dijo ante las risas de todos allí presentes, pero Dana estaba un poco colorada.

-Dana, perdona a mi hermano Hugo-le dijo Rose, fulminando a Hugo con la mirada.

-No pasa nada-dijo tranquilamente Dana. Ella tenía el pelo castaño casi rubio de su madre y era una chica muy inteligente, por algo estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, supongo que vosotros dos-dijo la madre de Dana señalando a Lily y Hugo-necesitareis las túnicas sin empezáis Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Claro-contestaron a la vez su madre y tía Hermione.

-Acompañarme-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda seguida de Lily, Hugo y sus madres.

-Chicos-dijo Lucy-nosotros también tenemos noticias-dijo muy contenta- a Louis, Sam, Dana y a mi nos han echo prefectos-dijo emocionada-Además nombraron a Dana como capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw- les dijo esta se puso muy colorada.

-Felicidades-dijo Rose sonriéndole como Albus y sus padres.

-Gracias, pero lo mejor es que a Mimi y a Ben, ¡los han nombrado premios anuales!, que envidia-dijo, pero estaba muy contenta Lucy.

-Era de esperar-dijo Albus-esos dos son los mejores de su curso.

-Y que lo digas-contesto Lucy-mama creo que me quedo con este, ¿que te parece?-pregunto mirando a su madre.

-Me parece perfecto como la veintena de vestidos que ya te has probado-dijo cansada tía Audrey-pero me alegro que te hayas decidido...

Después de salir de la tienda de túnicas y despedirse de Lucy, Dana, de tía Audrey y la Señora Creevey. Se dirigían a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander que era lo que todos ansiábamos cuando recibíamos nuestra carta, la varita de mago.

Nada mas entrar en la tienda, un lugar repleto de estanterías donde estaban ordenamos millones de varitas, apareció un hombre anciano de grandes ojos grises.

-Buenas tardes-dijo muy contento clavando su mirada en Lily y Hugo, y sin esperar contestación- estiren sus brazos, con los que cojan la varita-especifico

Y así hicieron, su primo era diestro pero su hermanita era zurda.

-Valla-dijo el hombre-la última persona que vino aquí y era zurda, me había traído la sustancia y la madera para hacer su varita, un caso curioso.

-Señor...-llamo Albus- se refiere a Eleine Prince, ¿verdad?

-Treinta y ocho con cinco centímetros, haya y sangre de quimera, sustancia poderosa de ataque-dijo el hombre mirando a Albus, este asintió, no le gustaba la composición de su varita, pero era la suya al fin y al cabo-si una niña dulce, como su varita, sirena y olivo, no como su madre, la varita de esa mujer hace que me estremezca.

-Ollivander, ¿que contiene la varita de Aldara Prince?-pregunto su padre.

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero lo que si sabemos que es una sustancia poderosa muy volátil y difícil de controlar, crearon esa varita, como un experimento que se cobro la vida de los que la empuñaron antes que ella, solo un mago o una bruja poderosa puede controlar su poder, dicen las lenguas de los fabricantes de esa varita, que nada mas nacer la muchacha, esta varita fue a su encuentro, ella y su varita se convertirá en leyenda, al igual que con la varita de saúco...-dijo muy pensativo y estremecido el hombre.

Albus y Rose se miraron alucinados al igual que sus padres, sabia que esa varita era distinta, pero el que matara a quienes la empuñaron, asustaba incluso a los más valientes.

-Dean-llamo el Señor Ollivander después de tomar las medidas a Lily y Hugo.

-Hola-dijo un hombre que aparecía por los estantes de la estancia, Albus conocía a ese hombre, era de raza negra y se llama Dean Thomas y es amigo de sus padres, era fabricante de varitas con el Señor Ollivander.

-Hola Dean-le saludo su madre.

-Muchacho trae...-dijo el Señor Ollivander.

Y así pasaron Lily y Hugo por un montón de varitas distintas, hasta que por fin encontraron una que les iba a ambos bien, la de Hugo era de treinta y nueve centímetros, roble y nervios de dragón, según el Señor Ollivander muy buena para las transformaciones y la de Lily treinta y cuatro centímetros, madera de olmo y núcleo de pluma de augurey, muy buena para las pociones, menciono el Señor Thomas.

-Pues espero que os valla bien en el colegio con vuestras varitas-dijo el Señor Thomas mientras ordenaba las demás que usaron.

-¡Como pude pasar por alto!-grito el Señor Ollivander, mirando a Rose-las varitas hermanas, madera de abedul, treinta y siete centímetros y polvo de garra de esfinge. Señorita, ¿conoce usted al muchacho con el que comparte varita?

-Si-dijo una muy colorada Rose-somos amigos...-le contesto.

-Mejor amigos que enemigos-dijo el Señor Ollivander sonriendo mirando a su padre, Harry. Pero tío Ron parecía enfadado por la contestación de Rose.

Después de salir de la tienda de varitas, compraron el resto del material que necesitarían para las clases, también pasaron por la tienda de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley, pero no entraron por que estaban ocupadísimos, tenia muchísima clientela. Sus tíos George y Angelina trabajaban sin descanso. Al igual que sus primos Roxanne y Fred, que ayudaban a sus padres, James también les ayudaba, porque se pasaba tanto tiempo en la tienda que la conocía igual que ellos, solo los saludo y quedaron de encontrarse a hora del té en el Caldero Chorreante.

Volvieron a la taberna para comer, y cumplir con la invitación del profesor Longbottom y de su mujer, pero Albus aun tenia en mente lo que le había dicho el Señor Ollivander sobre la varita de su profesora de Defensa.


	4. Selección esperada

Por fin era el 1 de Setiembre, para alivio de Albus, James y sus padres, ya que Lily estaba realmente insoportable.

-¿Chicos, en que casa creéis que estaré?-pregunto Lily a sus hermanos.

-Da igual, todas están bien-contesto cansado su hermano mayor, James ni siquiera intento asustar a Lily, con Slytherin, porque se mostraba entusiasmada de todas formas.

-Pero, ¿como me veis?-pregunto Lily- ¿Inteligente? ¿Leal? ¿Valiente? O tal vez... ¿Astuta?

-Pesada Lily, pero no hay una casa para eso-le contesto James cansinamente.

-Mama...-se quejo Lily desde el asiento de atrás del coche.

-Basta, James no llames pesada a tu hermana y Lily para de ser una pesada-le regaño su madre. Tanto Albus como su padre se echaron a reír-¡Harry! ¡Albus!-los dos pararon al instante.

Por fin llegaron a la estación de King Cross y avanzaban por ella hasta llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-¡Lily! ¡Ven aquí y controla a tu bestia!-le gritaba James, que forcejeaba para quitarse de la cabeza el Kneazle de su hermana.

-Lunita ven-dijo Lily, y el Kneazle moteado de color blanco salto de la cabeza de James y seguía a Lily ante el desconcierto de algún que otro muggle.

-No se que tenía la Señora Scamander en la cabeza cuando le regalo ese bicho-dijo un James molesto y con arañazos en toda la cara.

-Calma James, Luna pudo haberle regalado algo mas extraño y peligroso a tu hermana- dijo su padre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Muy guapo Potter-dijo una voz burlona detrás suya.

-ALICE-dijo James sobresaltado intentando arreglarse el pelo, una misión imposible en opinión de Albus, lo estaba dejando peor.

-Ali-le grito Lily-que bien, ¿quieres acariciar a Lunita?

-No, gracias-dijo Alice con sinceridad.

Después de este encuentro James no paraba de mirar asesinamente a la mascota de su hermana, mientras que Lily hablaba con Alice tranquilamente de Hufflepuff.

-Aquí es-dijo su padre Harry contento- Lily, ¿preparada?-le pregunto.

-Si...-pero ya no mostraba la misma determinación.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto su madre preocupada.

-No se... nada...-Lily cogió su carrito y acompañada de sus padres cruzo la barrera.

-Ahora os toca a vosotros-dijo la Señora Longbottom a James y Albus, porque el profesor Longbottom ya estaba en Hogwarts- yo y Alice iremos después.

-Gracias Señora Longbottom-dijo James-vamos Al- y se encamino a la barrera y la cruzo con tranquilidad.

Albus cogió carrerilla siempre le ponía nervioso cruzar la barrera del andén, se acerco a la pared pero no choco, sino que apareció el en anden nueve y tres cuartos y ya podía observar la increíble locomotora escarlata de Hogwarts.

-Al-le llamaba su hermano y le siguió con su carrito entre las familias de alumnos que había allí y se acercaron (como no) a la más numerosa y llamativa por el color de pelo característico de los Weasley.

-Por fin llegáis-le dijo Rose-¿como os habéis retrasado tanto?

-Mi hermana tiene una nueva y difícil mascota-mascullo James.

-Vale, ahora solo faltan Roxanne y Fred...-dijo Rose mientras consultaba su reloj, pero lo cierto es que aun faltaba media hora, además tío George era el menos puntual, siempre se retrasaba.

Albus miro a lo largo de la estación, vio a varios de sus amigos con sus familias, también a Scorpius y a Theo, pero sabía, que Eleine no iba a estar con ellos ese día los esperaba en Hogwarts. Pero lo que le llamo la atención era los Borgia, los tres hermanos estaban solos, no se veían a sus padres por ninguna parte.

-Lily, ¿Que pasa?-le pregunto una vez más su madre a su hermana pequeña.

-Nada...-contesto una vez más Lily, abrazando a su "Lunita". Albus se fijo un poco más en su mimadísima y adoradísima hermana, era la más pequeña de la familia y también la mas consentida igual que Hugo, pero con Lily era más evidente que con el.

-Lily, te vas a ir, ¿De verdad quieres dejarnos preocupados?-pregunto su padre.

-Es que...os voy a echar de menos-por fin confeso Lily.

-Y nosotros a ti cielo, tranquila te escribiremos y por fin estarás con Albus y con James todo el rato como querías...-decía su madre.

-¡No de eso nada!-dijo James.

-JAMES-gritaron a la vez sus padres

-Vale-dijo sonriendo Lily.

-Hugo, recuerda que si no acabas en Gryffindor te desheredamos-oyeron que decía tío Ron.

-Ronald-grito tía Hermione-no te preocupes, Hugo.

-No temáis, si os caéis al lago el calamar os devolverá a los botes-decía la Señora Scamander a sus hijos, Lysander y Lorcan Scamander.

Albus recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre antes de su primer año en Hogwarts, supuso que cada cual tenía sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

-¡FRED!-bramo James sobresaltando a la familia y las familias cercanas incluidas las Nott y Malfoy que miraban con curiosidad.

Albus centro la mirada en su primo, y estuvo a punto de gritar el también, Fred tenia todo su pelo pelirrojo a rastas y lo que se parecía un aro en el labio.

-¿Que tal? ¿Os gusta?-pregunto mirando a su familia.

-Muy bien-dijo sonriendo el Señor Jordan-veo que has seguido mi consejo.

-¡Menudo consejo Lee!-le grito tía Angelina disgustada.

-¡Que guapo!-gritaron Alex y Ali.

-Gracias-le dijo con un guiño.

-Primero Louis dejándose el pelo ese horroroso largo, como su padre y ahora tu...Fred-dijo la abuela Molly atónita.

-No, abuela, es genial-se dijo Louis acercándose a Fred.

-Bueno chicos, es la hora de despedirse-dijo el abuelo Arthur- Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander-dijo mirando a los pequeños-mucha suerte y ni os preocupéis, serán vuestros mejores años-le dijo con una sonrisa, estés se la devolvieron, sin dudas que el abuelo Weasley transmitía seguridad y confianza.

Después de que se despidieran de su enorme familia, tanto Rose como Albus empezaron a buscar un compartimiento, como en su primer año en Hogwarts, pero ahora también buscaban a otra persona, en cuanto la vieron entraron.

-Hola, Scor-saludo Albus, llevaba puesta la ropa que le regalaron las chicas por su cumpleaños.

-Hola, ¿que se ha echo Fred?-pregunto, provocando que Albus y Rose sonrieran

Después de que la señora del carrito pasara con la comida, Scorpius, sin querer, derramo un poco de zumo en la túnica nueva de Rose, empezaron a discutir y Albus echo más que nunca en falta a Eleine. Pero la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

-Chicos, ¿os importa que nos quedemos?-pregunto Sam quien venia acompañado de Louis, Lucy y Dana.

-No, pasar-dijo Albus, llevaba cerca de una hora oyendo como Rose y Scorpius discutían y se sentía un poco solo.

-Gracias, el tren va lleno, sois los primeros que encontramos-dijo Louis y enseguida el y Sam empezaron a jugar a los naipes explosivos con Albus y Scorpius (seguía enfurruñado con Rose).

-Rose-dijo con su delicadeza habitual Dana- en la estación Jay nos dijo que quieres jugar al quidditch-ahora todos estábamos pendientes de la contestación de la colorada Rose, sobre todo Scorpius.

-Si-contesto Rose-pero no creo que sea tan buena, pero quiero hacer las pruebas-declaro.

-Seguro que si eres buena-dijo Sam-pero no creo que tengáis nada que hacer contra nosotros, Dana nos dirige y Dana es la mejor en todo lo que hace siempre...-añadió pero en ese momento se pone todo rojo y además los naipes se queman en sus manos. Todos reían aunque Dana estaba muy colorada, además Louis y Lucy se intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, esa era la señal de que se estaban acercando a Hogwarts, Albus estaba deseando llegar al castillo, empezar las clases, aprender cosas nuevas y ver a Hagrid, que en el verano apenas lo pudo ver. Aunque aun no había olvidado lo que había pasado en la isla del lago y recordaba nítidamente todo lo que allí sucedió.

Cuando bajaron en la estación de Hogsmeade, escucharon el típico grito de Hagrid _"Los de primer año por aquí"_ y los que encabezaban la marcha era su hermana, Hugo y los hermanos Scamander. Albus dirigió una última sonrisa de ánimo a su hermana, estaba nerviosa pero no tenía la cara de susto de Hugo.

Mientras que los pequeños llegaban al castillo en los botes, los demás se dirigían al castillo en los carruajes del colegio, nada más entrar en el vestíbulo vieron a Eleine que les saludaba a todos, en mitad del recibimiento, Peeves el poltergeist, les empezó a tirar globos de agua con lo cual entraron rápido en el comedor y se acomodo en la mesa de Slytherin, con Eleine y Theo.

* * *

><p>En la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose se acomodo al lado de Scorpius y Lucy todos se mostraban impacientes a la llegada de los nuevos alumnos y Rose sobre todo a la selección de su hermano.<p>

-Espero que Lily no se quede en Gryffindor-dijo James-me volveré loco con su mascota-refunfuño James.

-James...-dijeron a coro sus primos

Por fin las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren, y por ella entra Matt, seguido de todos los alumnos de primero que venían riendo, lo que provoco que todos en el Gran Comedor también, Rose miro a la mesa de Slytherin donde veía a una avergonzada pero sonriente Eleine. Luego miro a la mesa de los profesores, Hagrid ya había tomado asiento al lado de la profesora de Defensa, Rose se preguntaba en que estaba tan ocupada, porque a pesar de estar cerca de un mes en su casa solo la vio en tres ocasiones y estaba más que segura de que volvía por la noche aunque no la veía, era una mujer muy misteriosa.

Matt hizo aparecer el taburete y el Sombrero con la ayuda de su varita, y en la otra mano el pergamino con los nombres. Rose se fijo un poco más en la cara de su hermano y parecía muy asustado, Hugo siempre se tomaba más en serio las amenazas de su padre que ella.

-Angie, Monic-dijo y una chica temblando se sentó en el taburete y Matt le puso el Sombrero.

_Ravenclaw_ y su mesa la aplaudió con ganas.

-Blunt, Eduard-y un chico se sentó en el taburete.

_Hufflepuff_ y la mesa de al lado aplaudieron.

Y así siguieron pasando alumnos y Rose notaba que tanto su prima, su hermano como Lysander se estaban poniendo cada vez mas nerviosos, en cambio Lorcan parecía que se aburría muchísimo.

-Potter, Lilyhan-dijo Matt y el silencio en el comedor se produjo, aunque se podían escuchar murmullos de _"lleva gafas como su padre"._

-Pues claro que lleva gafas, Lily no sabría distinguirnos a Albus y a mí sin ellas-dijo molesto James, pero Rose sabía que estaba nervioso.

_Gryffindor,_ concluyo el Sombrero, los aplausos y el recibimiento en la mesa de los leones fue increíble, pero el que más aplaudía era James, no se podían tomar en serio sus palabras de antes, Lily corrió y abrazo a su hermano mayor, y este enseguida le devolvió el abrazo, pero cuando James se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban soltó a su hermana y se sentó, lo mismo hizo Lily, pero a su lado. Rose miro y vio que Albus sonreía felizmente y aplaudía a rabiar, con el Theo y Eleine, al contrario que el resto de su mesa.

La selección siguió su curso hasta que por fin era el turno de los Scamander.

-Scamander, Lorcan-dijo Matt, y el amigo de su hermano se sentó con cara resignada en el taburete, la verdad es que parecía realmente aburrido.

_Ravenclaw_ y la mesa de Ravenclaw le aplaudió y se fue a sentar con toda tranquilidad a su mesa, al lado de Dana y tanto ella como Sam le daban la bienvenida.

-Sabia que estaría allí-dijo Lily contenta- Lorcan es muy listo.

-Pues parece aburridísimo-dijo Fred mientras aplaudía con los demás a el también le sorprendía su actitud.

-No es muy expresivo-les dijo Lily-es así, nadie puede cambiarle y a nosotros nos gusta-concluyo contenta.

-Scamander, Lysander- y la chica de pelo rubio se sentó.

_Hufflepuff_ dijo el Sombrero y la mesa empezó a aplaudir.

-No-dijo muy bajito Lily, Rose sabia que ellas eran muy amigas y Lysander parecía mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor también con pena.

-Tranquila Lily, Lysander va a estar bien-le dijo James para consolarla, mientras veía que Lysander se sentaba al lado de Alice y Ben le tendía la mano para saludarla.

La ceremonia siguió su curso, hasta que solo quedaban dos alumnos, su hermano Hugo y una chica muy morena, de pelo largo y muy guapa o eso le pareció a Rose.

-Weasley...-pero antes de que Matt acabara, Hugo con los nervios se adelanto, le quito el sombrero de las manos, se lo puso en la cabeza, sin sentarse en el taburete, y ante el asombro de los profesores, las carcajadas de los alumnos y la vergüenza de Rose...

_Gryffindor_ dijo el Sombrero, ya más tranquilo se quita el sombrero, se lo devuelve al boquiabierto Matt y se va a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre las carcajadas del Gran Comedor. Toma asiento entre Rose y Lucy.

-Que bien, Hugo, pero se más paciente, por favor-le dijo Rose mientras le abrazaba.

-Rose que le vas a asfixiar-dijo Scorpius en tono burlón, mientras Matt llamaba a la última "Zabini, Patsy"

-Tú eres Escorpión Malfoy, ¿no?-le dijo Hugo a Scorpius.

-Scorpius-corrigieron al unísono James y Fred, provocando otra vez las risas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Si, bueno, ese que no se puede casar con mi hermana ¿no?-contesto como si tal cosa Hugo, las carcajadas de los Gryffindor se podían oír en Hogsmeade tranquilamente.

-¡¿QUE?-grita Scorpius alucinado, mientras la última chica iba a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaba muy cerca de Lía y su pandilla

-¡HUGO!-grita Rose, evitando por todos los medios la mirada de Scorpius. Hugo era muy poco cuidadoso en algunas cosas, igual que su padre, decía su madre.


	5. Clase de Herbología con problemas

A la mañana del día siguiente Albus se despertó con el sonido del despertador de Flint, tanto el como sus compañeros se vistieron rápido para bajar, Albus no se llevaba ni mal ni bien con ellos. Nunca tuvo percances ni intercambio muchas palabras y lo cierto es que para Albus era perfecto, ya que no le gustaban ni lo más mínimo esos dos.

Cuando bajo a la sala común busco por toda la estancia a Eleine o a Theo, pero no estaban por ningún lado, cuando se iba a sentar en su mesa favorita, ve en el sillón más alejado y escondido de la sala unos pies colgando. Se sorprende de que alguien este durmiendo en la Sala Común. Albus tiene un presentimiento y se acerca a ella, porque los pies son femeninos sin dudas.

Cuando ve quien estaba durmiendo allí, sus presentimientos se confirman, ve a Eleine durmiendo en ese sillón tranquilamente pero Albus imaginaba que era muy incomodo dormir en esa posición.

Albus zarandeo cuidadosamente a Eleine (que todavía estaba en ropa de dormir) para despertarla o sino llegarían tarde a clase, pero aun tenían tiempo.

-¿Que?-le dice despertando muy cansada- Al...-Eleine le mira sorprendida-¿Que hora es?- ahora parecía preocupada.

-Tranquila queda por lo menos hora y media para la primera clase, pero ¿que haces dormida aquí?-pregunto Albus preocupado

-Nada-dijo Eleine con voz inocente, pero Albus la conocía cerca de un año y cuando pone su voz inocente, es que de inocente no tiene nada.

-No me lo parece-le contesto mordazmente-dímelo-le pidió.

-Nada-le dijo con una sonrisa- Me voy a cambiar que si no llegaremos tarde-dicho eso se fue corriendo por las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas.

-No, me lo vas a decir-le dijo Albus siguiéndola por las escaleras.

Pero cuando llega al tercer escalón una alarma suena y siente que pierde el equilibrio, porque las escaleras desaparecieron, y también ve que Eleine pierde el equilibrio y acaba encima de Albus en el suelo de la Sala Común.

-ALBUS-grito una voz muy conocida, en medio de las risas-¿que haces? ¿no sabes que los chicos no pueden subir a los dormitorios de las chicas o que?-le dijo Theo mientras ayudaba a Eleine y a Albus para incorporarse.

-No-dijo con fastidio Albus, además le dolía la espalda del golpe- además quería saber...-empezó a decir, pero su mirada se cruzo con la suplicante de Eleine-si Eleine tenia mi libro de Herbologia...-concluyo no muy seguro Albus de que Theo se lo crea.

-Bueno-les miraba a ambos, con sospecha-esta bien, Molly me espera, Eli sube a cambiarte- Eleine subió, las escaleras aparecieron y dirigiéndose a la sala que les miraba- no hay nada mas que ver-dijo mordazmente y los Slytherin siguieron su rumbo, porque Theo se había como poco ganado su respecto, además la musculatura de su amigo había llegado a límites insospechados y parecía muy amenazador, pero sus amigos sabían que no lo era.

-Theo, ve tranquilo-le dijo Albus- yo espero a Eleine.

-Esta bien, pero si pasa algo-le dijo mirándole detenidamente- hablar conmigo y los demás, ¿vale? Y lo solucionaremos.

-Vale-dijo Albus, se sentía mal por traicionar la confianza de Theo, pero Albus sabia que era algo de Eleine no suyo.

Después de que Theo se marcase, Eleine bajo, Albus se fijo un poco más en su amiga, normalmente lleva su pelo de tirabuzones negros perfectos sueltos, pero ese día lo llevaba recogido, y en su rostro dulce y tranquilo, se podían observar una ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes intensos, además venia frotándose el cuello, Albus se imagino que tendría un leve contractura en el, por dormir en un sillón y no en una cama.

-Ya estoy- le dijo sonriendo- y perdona por haberte caído encima-le dijo con arrepentimiento.

-No pasa nada- le dijo Albus- Eli, ¿Que pasa?-le pregunto no quería irse sin su respuesta.

-Nada, de verdad, Al, nada...-le dijo tristemente y bajo la mirada.

Albus se quedo impresionado, no sabía lo que paso, pero no quería entristecer a su amiga el primer día de clases.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos-le dijo para cambiar de tema. Eleine afirmo con la cabeza y salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor. En el ya estaban sentados todos, Albus se sentó al lado de Scorpius y Eleine enfrente al lado de Rose.

-Por fin llegáis, que raro, nosotros somos los que llegamos siempre más retrasados-le dijo Rose, pero lo más raro era que Scorpius no hizo bromas.

-Rose, ¿me pasas el zumo?-le dijo Scorpius cuidadosamente y educadamente-por favor- Albus ya les miraba preocupado y Eleine también.

-Claro Scorpius-le dijo de la misma forma educada Rose.

-¿Que os pasa?-pregunto Albus preocupado.

-Nada-dijeron a coro, Rose se puso colorada y Scorpius también, un poco, y bajaron la vista.

-Nada-gruño Albus, provocando que Eleine bajara también la vista, no entendía que le paso a sus amigos, parecían desconocidos... y se centro un poco en la conversación de su hermana.

-Que pena que no estemos juntas, Lys...-le decía Lily a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, además Hufflepuff no esta nada mal, me encanta la Sala Común, huele a pan recién hecho siempre...-dijo en tono soñador Lys.

-Yo pensé que si no acababas en Gryffindor, Lys, estarías en Ravenclaw, como el rarito-dijo Hugo señalando a su amigo Lorcan, que no parecía que le molestara ni lo más mínimo lo de "rarito"

-No es extraño-dijo calmadamente Lorcan, mientras leía su horario- nuestro padre fue de Hufflepuff...

-Si-dijo Lys-además esta Ali y ese chico tan guapo es muy amable-añadió

-Es Ben, el novio de Mimi-le dijo Lily.

-Valla...-contesto Lys- que pena, pero hay otros muy guapos- dicho esto, ella y Lily se echaron a reír.

-Creo que será mejor irnos, nos toca Transformaciones-dijo Lily. Ella y su amiga Lys se levantaron y se fueron sin despedirse.

-Esperar, no me dejéis solo con este pirado-les grito Hugo, pero Lorcan seguía sin ofenderse ni lo más mínimo y ambos se fueron detrás de las chicas.

-Menuda familia tengo-dijo Albus, y por primera vez en la mañana sus amigos se ríen.

De camino a los invernaderos (su primera clase del año es Herbología), Scorpius y Rose se seguían tratando con unas buenas formas inauditas desde que se conocen, Albus nunca pensó que echaría de menos sus peleas, porque sin ellas todo era muy raro... demasiado. Por otra parte Eleine seguía con esa mala cara y tristeza muy rara en ella y Albus seguía preocupado, pero no quería forzar a Eleine.

Cuando llegaron al invernadero número 3, el profesor Longbottom ya los estaba esperando fuera.

-Bienvenidos-dijo muy sonriente a los nuevos alumnos-bueno, espero que estemos todos, así que adelante-concluyo muy contento.

Cuando entro Albus, noto ya el característico olor a abono de las clases de Herbologia, había grandes ventanales ya que se encontraban en un invernadero por los que entraba luz a raudales, tanta que podía hacer daño en la retina, en los estantes de la estancia había innumerables plantas por todos lados, pero en la gran mesa en mitad del salón había sobre treinta o cuarenta macetas.

-Hoy estudiaremos las mandrágoras, espero que todos tengáis vuestros guantes-dijo el profesor Longbottom poniéndose unos, la clase afirmo con la cabeza, todos también se ponían los guantes-¿que es una mandrágora?-pregunto el profesor y sin que sea sorpresa, tanto Rose como Scorpius levantaron la mano- las damas primero-dijo sonriendo el profesor Longbottom.

-La mandrágora es un reconstituyente muy eficaz, se usa para devolver a su estado natural a las personas petrificadas-recito como de costumbre Rose.

-Muy bien Rose-dijo el profesor-diez puntos a Gryffindor y desgraciadamente, Hermione conoce esa propiedad muy bien-dijo el profesor Longbottom afligido.

Albus miro a Rose, y ella le devolvía la mirada sin entender nada, al igual que el.

-Pero bueno-continuo el profesor- Scorpius, ¿podrías decirme por que son peligrosas las mandrágoras?

-Por su canto-contesto Scorpius-puede causar la muerte si se escucha-contesto Scorpius tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor-continuo el profesor- esto de aquí-dijo señalando a las macetas-son mandrágoras pero son aun crías, por lo cual su canto no es mortal pero os pueden dejar inconscientes, así que coger unas orejeras y transplantaremos a las mandrágoras-dijo mientras el se ponía unas de color negro.

Los demás casi nos peleamos para no coger las ridículas de color rosa pero no hubo éxito. Volvieron a centrar su atención en el profesor y para su asombro ve (porque no escucha nada) como el profesor tira con fuerza de las hojas y ve lo que serian las raíces, pero se trata como un pequeño bebe feísimo de color marrón y que por lo visto no para de chillar, también observa que el profesor Longbottom se ríe de la cara de susto general de su clase y por señal les invita a que hagan lo mismo...

Después de la extraña clase de Herbologia tuvieron Astronomía, ya en la hora de la comida, para alivio de Albus, Rose y Scorpius volvieron a discutir, y aun no se sabia quien llevaba la razón, porque no estaban de acuerdo en el nombre de una constelación. Algo sin importancia para Albus, pero se alegraba que las cosas estuvieran acercándose a la normalidad, pero Eleine seguía igual, incluso sus amigos le preguntaron por lo bajo que le pasaba a Eleine y recordando su mirada de súplica no les dijo nada...

Cuando llegaron al comedor, encontraron a los pequeños muy emocionados (a Lorcan menos aburrido que de costumbre) y se sentaron cerca de ellos.

-Eleine, tu padre es genial y muy guapo-le dijo Lily, James y Albus la miraron mal, cosa que no se le escapo-quiero decir muy guapo profesor... muy bueno...-añadió mirando a sus hermanos para contentar.

-Ya...-dijo tristemente Eleine. Ahora no solo Albus, Rose y Scorpius la miraban sino toda su familia y sus amigos, algo le pasaba a Eleine y nadie sabía lo que era.

Después de la hora de la comida tuvieron la clase que más esperaba Albus, la de Defensa, en ella por fin pasamos a los hechizos defensivos directos, de los que había oído hablar a su padre... en esa clase aprendimos el _Desmaius_, aunque solo Albus, Rose, Scorpius y Lía Borgia, consiguieron dejar inconscientes a Eleine, Cristin Leark (una chica de Gryffindor, hermana del prefecto), Kurt Lance (un chico de Gryffindor, no se lleva para nada bien con Scorpius) y a Patric Flint, respectivamente.

La profesora Prince después de devolver a la normalidad a los inconscientes y de sonar el timbre les dejo irse, no sin antes cargarlos de deberes, en su primer día de clases, aunque nadie se atrevió a protestar, la profesora Prince seguía en su tónica amenazante.

También ese día tuvieron dos horas de Transformaciones, muy teóricas, que después de los deberes que les mando la Señora Prince, Matt se compadeció y el no les mando nada.

Y así paso su primer día, después de salir de la biblioteca a la vez que Eleine (dejaron discutiendo a Rose y a Scorpius) ya era muy tarde, estaba muy cansado, deseaba llegar a su cama y dormir. El motivo de que salieran tan tarde de la biblioteca es que por fin habían acabado de hacer los deberes de Defensa, que eran para el día siguiente.

-_"Salazar"_-dijo Albus, era la contraseña de ese año, le pareció que siempre son nombres de magos importantes de Slytherin.

-Buenas noches, Al-le dijo Eleine.

-Eli-la llamo, esta le miro aun triste y ya no estaba seguro de querer presionarla mas- esto... sabes que cuantas conmigo si pasa algo, ¿no?...-le pregunto muy inseguro.

-Claro que si, Al, gracias-dicho esto se fue a su dormitorio, no la siguió (recordaba las palabras de Theo de la mañana) y confiaba en que sus dudas se despejaran.

Albus subió a su dormitorio, sus compañeros ya roncaban tranquilamente, para su mal humor, sin estar acostumbrado le costaba dormirse, pero se imagino que seria solo las primeras semanas luego se volvería a acostumbrar. Se puso el pijama lo mas rápido posible, lo cierto es que el también estaba muy cansado y quería dormir, una vez que se metió en cama, a pesar de los ronquidos de sus compañeros no tardo en quedarse dormido...

(ESPACIO)

No sabia cuanto tiempo seguía durmiendo cuando nota una leve presión en su brazo, una presión que cada vez se hace más intensa... hasta que duele.

-Pero que...-dijo Albus despertando sobresaltado.

-Siento el pellizco-dijo una voz muy conocida que le pertenecía a Eleine, estaba en pijama.

-ELI-grito Albus, pero en ese momento se arrepintió y miro a sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero seguían durmiendo y roncando tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo estamos bajo el _muffliato_-le dijo Eleine, aun seguía triste-pero no grites...

-Eli, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Que hora es?-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca, eran las dos de la madrugada, solo llevaba tres horas durmiendo- ¡has visto la hora que es!-le grito en un susurro.

-Lo siento, fui una tonta -dicho esto, Eli se levanto y tenía mal aspecto, Albus se arrepintió de gritarle, aunque fuera en susurros.

-Eli lo siento-le dijo rápido antes de que se fuera-espera-y ella paro.

-Perdóname por despertarte-le dijo una vez más-es que no sabia quien me podía ayudar... y por lo que me dijiste antes... vine-le confeso, en ese momento Albus se sintió idiota.

-Claro que si Eli, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-le pregunto de verdad interesado.

-Al, ¿puedo dormir hoy... contigo?-le pregunto muy avergonzada Eleine.

-¿QUE?-volvió a gritar Albus- si nos pillan, nos expulsan-le dijo a Eleine, Albus también pensó que si su madre se entera lo echaría a los leones pero pensándolo mejor se lo echaría a un tigre muy particular...

-Lo se, lo siento-le dijo aun más roja Eleine y casi se va pero Albus la agarro del brazo, Eleine parecía al borde de las lágrimas y no era frecuente en ella.

-Perdona, Eli, ¿que te pasa?-le pregunto abrumado Albus-¿por que no quieres ir a tu cuarto?

-Por Lía... me amenazo...-le confeso Eleine y se echo a llorar-soy una cobarde y es verdad mis padres se avergüenzan de mi... no valgo para nada...

-No, no y no-dijo Albus, ahora estaba enfadado, estaba más que harto de que Lía Borgia se la tome siempre con Eleine por lo mismo- Eli no eres una cobarde y vamos ahora a hablar con los demás-dijo Albus decidido, tenia intención de ir a hablar con Theo y reunir a los demás.

-No, Al, por favor-le suplico Eleine.

-Eli no podemos dejar que esa se salga siempre con la suya-le contesto.

-Al, por favor no quiero que pase como el año pasado y no quiero que mis padres se enteren, por favor-le suplico una vez más Eleine, ante sus palabras de suplica, Albus se dio por vencido, lo primero es que Eleine este bien y luego Borgia.

-Esta bien, hoy te quedas aquí, conmigo, pero nos tenemos que levantar antes que estos dos para que no sospechen, ¿vale?- le dijo Albus a Eleine-y me dirás todo lo que ha pasado-concluyo, ahora tenia que decirle la verdad, Eleine afirmo con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas.

Después de que se metieran los dos en cama (las camas de Slytherin por lo menos eran grandes y cabían los dos) Eleine empezó a contarle a Albus lo que había sucedido.

-Todo empezó ayer, estaba en mi cuarto cuando llega Lía con Alexia riendo, me miran y me llama... bueno inútil-después de esto Eleine se entristece y Albus se enfada, pero dejo que Eleine continuara- hizo aparecer una serpiente que me ataco y me dijo que no quería compartir cuarto conmigo y que me fuera, recogí mis cosas asustada y así lo hice, mis cosas ahora están en el servicio de las chicas, y ayer dormí abajo, hoy también tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero bueno... los sillones son muy incómodos para dormir...-acabo de contarle Eleine.

-Pero no te entiendo-le dijo Albus- ¿por que no se lo dices a nadie?

-No quiero poneros en problemas a vosotros, además quiero demostrarle a Borgia que por muy difícil que me lo ponga no me afecta y que aguanto-le contesto Eleine.

-Vale eso lo entiendo-le dijo Albus-pero, habla con tus padres, ellos lo solucionan seguro.

-No quiero favoritismos para mi Al, además...-Eleine le miro a los ojos, que no lo había echo hasta ese momento-no quiero que ellos se avergüencen de mi, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, porque se que si Scor, Rosie o cualquiera de los demás, se lo dirían seguro a mis padres... Al, ¿se lo vas a decir?-le pregunto. Albus estuvo tentado a decirle que si, ellos se merecían saber lo que pasaba y pararle los pies a Borgia, pero entendía a Eleine y le sorprendía que de todos, confiara en el. Albus negó con la cabeza, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de Eleine.

-Pero ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunto Albus, porque no podía compartir cuarto con ella, aunque la prefería antes que a Goyle o a Flint.

-No lo se aun-le dijo triste.

-Bueno, mientras lo piensas o lo arreglas no me importa que te quedes, pero tenemos que andar con mucho cuidado-le dijo Albus señalando a los dormidos, porque el no tenia una idea mejor y no sabia donde podía quedarse.

-Gracias, pero tu te estas arriesgando mucho por mi culpa, si nos pillan nos expulsaran-le dijo Eleine preocupada.

-No creo, tus padres son profesores y bueno el mío... ya sabes-dijo simplemente Albus-para algo tenia que ser útil tener padres famosos ¿no?-le dijo Albus, Eleine le sonrió y vio que se estaba quedando ya dormida-vamos a dormir-dijo Albus mirando su reloj eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Vale, gracias, Al-le dijo una somnolienta Eleine.

-Eli-llamo Albus recordando algo- ¿como puedes subir tú y yo no a los dormitorios?

-No lo se, pero me alegro de que yo si pueda-le contesto Eleine ya media dormida.

Albus descanso bien su cabeza en la almohada, odiaba esa Borgia por la forma en la que trataba a la pobre Eleine, lo cierto es que Eleine no era de las mejores en todo, pero había muchas cosas que si se le daban bien y no era tan mala bruja...

Por una vez Albus dejo de notar tanto los ronquidos de sus compañeros y se centro en la acompasada respiración de Eleine...


	6. Pruebas de quidditch

Las semanas pasaron sin demasiados accidentes importantes, o eso creía el resto. Albus siguió cubriendo a su amiga Eleine, pero las cosas no mejoraban ni parecían que pudiera hacerlo y Albus temía no poder sostener esa situación por más tiempo, ya que tenía la impresión de que Lía Borgia empezaba a fardar de que tenía en jaque a la hija de los Prince. Pensaba esto porque cada vez que Albus con Eleine pasaban cerca de su grupo estos empezaban a reírse y decían en "susurros" palabras como _"inútil" "ridícula" "vergüenza"_ y cosas por el estilo. Más de una vez Eleine paro a Albus, porque este quería dar su merecido a los Borgia sobre todo a Lía y lo peor de todo es que Theo empezaba también a molestarle las risitas de los Slytherin...

Pero lo bueno, es que aun Lía no sabia donde se metía Eleine por las noches, porque si lo supiera ya se habría chivado y metido a Albus y a Eleine en graves problemas. Como le había prometido a su amiga no dijo ni una palabra de lo que pasaba, Eleine recupero su buen humor y las horas de sueño, así que ni Scorpius y ni Rose volvieron a preguntar. Respecto a las... sobre 20 normas que estaban incumpliendo, Albus y Eleine eran muy cuidadosos, se levantaban antes que los idiotas de Goyle y Flint, y se acostaban más tarde que ellos, aunque un día Goyle dijo que notaba perfume en el dormitorio...

Por fin había pasado el primer mes del colegio, (Eleine seguía durmiendo en su dormitorio y lo cierto es que se estaba acostumbrando) y Borgia se mostraba mas de lo normal su sonrisa enfermiza cada vez que miraba a Eleine, aunque para agrado de Albus, solo parecía que el se daba cuenta. En ese momentos se encontraban comiendo todos tranquilamente era el primer sábado del mes.

-Lucy-dijo Louis, venia acompañado de Dana-tienes que ayudarme-le dijo a su prima con cara de miedo y lo cierto es que Dana también tenía ese aspecto.

-Claro, pero...-dijo Lucy asustada y no para menos-¿que os ha pasado?

-Borgia, Caline Borgia-dijo Louis tragando saliva.

-¿Que te ha echo esa?-pregunto Mimi amenazadoramente, su rostro se empezaba a distorsionar, algo raro en ella pero muy frecuente en Victorie.

-Me ha pedido que sea su pareja en el Baile de Halloween-dijo muy asustado Louis, y lo cierto es que todos se echaron a reír, pero Albus agradecía no estar en su lugar.

-Y a mi me lo ha pedido, Cristofer...-dijo Dana pero ya no tenia calma en su voz habitual.

-¡¿QUE?-grito Samuel-DE ESO NADA

-Pues por eso, no tenemos intención de ir con esos-dijo Louis intercambiando su mirada con Lucy-por eso le dijimos que ya tenemos parejas...

-¿Quienes son?-pregunto Sam con una fingida indiferencia, mirando a Dana.

-Yo le dije que iría con mi primita-dijo sonriéndole a Lucy-lo siento, no quería estropearte tus planes, pero necesito que me salves...-le suplico a Lucy.

-Vale, tranquilo, aun ni siquiera tuve tiempo de planear, así que no estropeas nada-le dijo Lucy, pero estaba pendiente de la reacción de sus dos amigos, Dana y Sam.

-Gracias primita-le dijo Louis mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu ¿Dana?-pregunto Sam con el mismo tono de antes.

-Les dije que...-Dana se estaba poniendo muy colorada-les dije que iría, bueno... contigo... Samuel-le dijo un poco entrecortada.

-¿Si?-pregunto Sam con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, Dana afirmaba con la cabeza muy colorada-pero ¿por que?-pregunto Sam saliendo de ese aletargo, Dana le miro- quiero decir, podrías haber dicho que ibais juntos... Louis y tú...-dijo Sam mirando al suelo.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé-dijo Dana con sinceridad, cosa muy extraña ya que Dana era sumamente inteligente y pensaba demasiado- en cuanto Cristofer me lo pidió le dije automáticamente que iba contigo...-le confeso muy colorada Dana.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto, esperanzado Sam, ni el ni Dana notaron que sus amigos ya se estaban dispersando, dejándolos solos...

-Pues, porque...-eso es lo último que Albus oyó de Dana.

Después, el con todos sus amigos salieron del Gran Comedor, dirección al patio ya que hacia un buen día, para tratarse de octubre.

-Por fin-dijo Lucy que encabezaba la marcha.

-Y que lo digas-le contesto Louis- ya no aguantaba más a Sam con sus estúpidos celos-dijo muy cansado Louis.

-Es normal, Louis-le contesto Lucy- Sam siempre pensó que eras tu a quien le gustaba Dana, es muy difícil ser amigo de un chico guapo y medio veela-le explico- nadie le mira a el.

-Pues con Dana es todo al contrario-le dijo Louis a Lucy, ignoraban casi por completo que todos les seguían y lo cierto es que era interesante la conversación- Dana nunca me dio a entender o me demostró que hubiera algo más que amistad-le dijo a su prima Lucy- me di cuenta hoy de que a Dana le gustaba Sam, por lo que le dijo a Borgia, que por cierto, tendrías que ver su cara-le dijo Louis cambiando su tono y riendo a carcajadas.

-Si ya veo, supongo que Dana y Sam necesitaban un empujón y se lo dimos hoy... y gracias a los Borgia...-dijo Lucy con asco.

-No, creo que gracias a una desilusión de los Borgia-matizo Roxanne.

-Si-dijeron a la vez Lucy y Louis, y todos reían.

-Lo malo, es que hermanito, romperás la tradición... de que los Weasley encuentran el amor en su primer Baile de Halloween-dijo muy tristemente Mimi.

-Esa tradición te la has inventado, hermanita-dijo Louis suspirando

-Además Mimi...-dijo Molly un poco colorada- yo y Theo estamos juntos y no fuimos juntos...-le dijo, Mimi iba a rebatir pero lo pensó y se dio por vencida.

-Una cosa más-dijo medio molesto, medio divertido Theo- ¿por que a nosotros nos espiasteis y a ellos no?-pregunto señalando al Gran Comedor y mirando a Fred y James que se empezaron a reír...

* * *

><p>Por fin era de noche, Rose salio con sumo cuidado de su dormitorio, tenia la capa y su escoba la Nimbus 3.007, regalo de su padre, estaba deseando que llagara el próximo fin de semana que seria cuando se disputarían las pruebas para el ingreso en el equipo, y quería entrenar todas las noches para encontrarse preparada para eso.<p>

Bajo a su Sala Común y se puso la capa por encima (no tenia el mapa, James le dijo que se lo había prestado a otra persona), cuando de repente oye unos pasos que se acercan y bajan de los dormitorios de los chicos. Se queda estática en un rincón de la estancia preguntándose quien demonios se le ocurre estar levantado a estas horas, se cubre bien ella y su escoba y se quedan aguardando...

-Rose-dijo una voz conocida, era Scorpius.

-Scorpius, menudo susto me has dado-le dijo Rose quitándose la capa- ¿como sabias que era yo?-le pregunto mirándole.

-Por esto, James me lo dejo-le dijo Scorpius mostrándole el mapa del merodeador.

-Pero...-Rose le iba a preguntar que hacia allí, pero se fijo, llevaba la ropa muggle que le regalo con Eleine y una escoba... Rose se impresiono mucho...- TIENES...-pero no pudo seguir gritando porque Scorpius le tapa la boca y la arrastra a la salida de la Sala Común.

-Rose, te has vuelto loca como se te ocurre ponerte a chillar... ¡casi nos pillan!-le rebatió Scorpius mientras comprobaba el mapa-menos mal aun tenemos vía libre

-¡Scor!-le chilla en susurros Rose-¡Tienes una Luce di Velocitá!-le dice Rose cogiendo su escoba- ¡son tan caras de producir que solo las hacen por encargo!-le dijo- ¡Es la mejor del mundo!-le dijo mientras contemplaba la escoba con asombro.

-Ya lo se-le dijo Scorpius mordazmente, quitándole la escoba, Rose observa que se puso muy colorado.

-¿Que haces aquí de noche?-le pregunta a Scorpius mientras lo seguía cargada de su escoba y la capa.

-Lo mismo que tu-dijo Scorpius mordazmente.

-¿Quieres entrar en el equipo de quidditch?-pregunto un tanto preocupada Rose.

-Claro, me gusta el quidditch-le dijo Scorpius mientras bajaban con cuidado las escaleras

-¿En que puesto?-pregunto Rose aún mas preocupada.

-Solo hay una bacante ¿no?-le dijo Scorpius-cazador.

-Menos mal-respira aliviada Rose.

-¿Que?-dijo Scorpius después de salir a los terrenos-¿a que pruebas te presentas tu?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-A la de buscador...-dijo Rose muy colorada- pero no se si me cogerán, esta Leark...

-Bromeas-dijo Scorpius sorprendido- seguro que si, nadie puede hacerlo peor que ese...

-Gracias por los ánimos-bufo Rose.

-No te enfades, ¿eres buena como buscadora?-pregunto Scorpius.

-No lo se, siempre que juego en casa mi padre dice que tengo buen ojo-le contesto Rose- pero seguro que tu consigues el puesto, menuda escoba...-Rose volvió a sorprenderse, sabia que los Malfoy eran una familia muy rica, ella y sus padres no tenían problemas económicos, pero no imaginaba tal inmensidad de oro...

-No todo es la escoba...-le dijo Scorpius- ¿entrenamos juntos, mi no esposa?-pregunto Scorpius para burlarse de Rose.

-¡Olvida el tema de una vez!-le grito Rose, pero se puso muy colorada.

-¿Por que no te dejan que te cases conmigo?-pregunto Scorpius, Rose se enfado, siempre hacia la preguntita en los mejores momentos para pillarla distraída, por eso se mostraba amable en un principio y luego le enfadaba.

-¡No me dejan casarme con ningún sangre pura!-le grito Rose, por fin le dijo la razón haber si dejaba de molestarla de una vez- ¡Mi hermano es un bocazas!-grito pero no se lo decía a Scorpius.

-Pues pensé que no te dejaban...pues por mi padre...-le dijo Scorpius-por lo de ser... Mortífago...-Rose se quedo de piedra, nunca hablo con Scorpius sobre su familia y pasar de cero a cien la cogía desprevenida- pero tampoco me parece bien, no es que se debe tener perjuicios de ningún tipo-le dijo Scorpius un tanto molesto.

-Son cosas que dijo mi padre, sin importancia-le dijo Rose pacientemente- yo no le doy importancia pero Hugo... es así, le caes bien me lo dijo-contesto Rose intentando animarlo.

-Ya lo se-dijo Scorpius- Hugo es genial, es bestialmente sincero-le dijo sonriendo-pero ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez mi abuelo Lucius, me dijo que si me casaba con una pelirroja me desheredaba...-Rose lo miro mal- así que en paz-añadió riendo- ¿entrenamos?

-Vale...-dijo Rose, pensando en lo ridículo de las advertencias, ella no se iba a casar con un amigo...

Entrenaron durante unas horas y la escoba de Scorpius era impresionante, Rose no pudo ni parar ni uno de los tiros de Scorpius, por otra parte Scorpius le lanzaba pelotitas en distintas direcciones a Rose, las cuales cogía sin demasiadas complicaciones.

-Muy bien, Rosie-le dijo Scorpius sonriendo, después de que logro atrapar una bastante difícil-si lo haces así el sábado no tendrás problemas- nunca te imagine de buscadora, seguro que desbancas a Leark.

-Gracias Scor-le dijo Rose-lo mismo digo, tienes un reflejos muy buenos, eres rapidísimo-le dijo contenta.

-Mejor volvemos ya es muy tarde-le dijo Scorpius y por la euforia del buen entrenamiento tanto Rose como Scorpius se olvidaron de cubrirse con la capa y mirar el mapa del merodeador.

-Rose y Scorpius-dijo una voz amable que los asusto nada más entrar en el castillo.

-Matt...-dijeron a la vez y Scorpius escondió el mapa en su bolsillo y Rose oculto la capa.

-Chicos... no me gusta ni un pelo castigaros...-dijo pero su mirada se centro en la escoba de Scorpius y Matt puso la misma cara que Rose- UNA LUCE DI VELOCITÁ-grito muy contento Matt.

-Matt, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?-le dijo Scorpius con cara inocente tendiéndole la escoba.

-Claro...-dijo mientras la cogía sonriendo-mañana te la devuelvo... y por lo del castigo... lo dejaremos para otra ocasión-les dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo- y yo de vosotros a partir de aquí utilizaría esa bonita capa, que Rose, intentas ocultar sin éxito-dicho esto salio a los terrenos.

-Menos mal...-dijo Rose mientras se cubrían ella y Scorpius con la capa- ¿te imaginas a los demás si me vuelven a quitar la capa?-dijo Rose preocupada- seria horrible...

-Para mi es más horrible que no confíen en mi...-dijo Scorpius con enfado mientras miraba el mapa.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Rose preocupada, Scorpius le mostró el mapa, estaba mirando lo que parecía un dormitorio normal... pero había algo que no estaba bien, era el dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin de segundo año, estaban Goyle en una cama, Flint en la otra, pero en la última y tercera...había dos personas... Albus Potter y Eleine Prince.

-Pero como...-dijo Rose sorprendida-ahora entiendo-dijo mientras daba una patada al suelo- Eli me pregunto porque las chicas si podían subir a los dormitorios, le dije que los fundadores se fiaban más de las chicas y se ¡rió!

-¿Que hacen durmiendo juntos?-pregunto Scorpius- veo que Dana y Sam no son los únicos que se enamoran-dijo Scorpius molesto- Al y Eli podrían habérmelo dicho-dijo enfadado.

-Y a mi-le contesto Rose molesta- Scor esto es un poco raro... no creo que se gusten ¿no?

-No lo se, me paso la vida discutiendo contigo, no tengo idea de lo que pasa con Al o Eli-contesto Scorpius, ya habían llegado a la Sala Común.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos, ¡podrían ser expulsados!-dijo Rose y Scorpius afirmo con la cabeza y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>El día de las pruebas llego, nada más entrar en el campo todos se quedaron alucinados por la escoba de Scorpius y los que se presentaban a las pruebas para cazadores se fueron sin hacer la prueba muy abatidos, nadie podía competir contra esa escoba. Jay disimulo muy mal su entusiasmo pero de todas formas le hizo la prueba a Scorpius y por lo que Rose noto en la cara de asombro de la mayoría, Scorpius entraba en el equipo, incluso Rose escucho a Roxy, James y Fred vitorear a Scorpius como nuevo miembro del equipo. Scorpius estuvo impresionante... consiguió golear a Jay, pero Rose sospechaba que también que aun no se había recobrado del asombro, pero lo hizo fantásticamente bien. Albus y Eleine también estaba allí, tanto Rose como Scorpius hablarían con ellos al terminar.<p>

-Buscadores-llamo Jay.

-Buena suerte y ve tranquila-le dijo Albus.

-Animo seguro que lo consigues-le dijo Eleine sonriendo.

-Vamos hermanita que tú puedes-le dijo Hugo animadísimo.

-Suerte, mí NO querida esposa-dijo Scorpius en tono burlón.

Después de recibir los ánimos del resto y de lanzar una ultima mirada asesina a su amigo mientras los demás reían, reconoció que la broma de Scorpius, la relajo y se rió.

-Solté la snitch, a la de tres despegáis y el primero que encuentra la snitch se queda con el puesto, ¿entendido?-pregunto Jay.

Todos afirmaron, Rose se concentro, había más gente para el puesto de la que esperaba, estaban sus compañeros de año, Claudia Stenson, Pete McLaggen, Shen Fo y Mohamed Aban, además del ya esperado Leo Leark.

-TRES-bramo Jay

Rose despego como un rayo y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del campo intentando encontrar la snitch dorada y por otro lado vigilaba a sus compañeros y las bludgers que le lanzaban sus primos. Esquivo dos pares de duras bludgers y ya se estaba desesperando, ninguno de sus compañeros daban señales de haberla visto...

Hasta que por fin la ve en la cima del campo, pero si se lanzaba directamente a por ella Leark la seguiría y el estaba más cerca y no contaba con el factor velocidad de la escoba de Scorpius... así que hizo lo único que podía hacer...

Descendió en picado y todos sus compañeros incluido Leark se lo creyeron y de un viraje agresivo, Rose cambia de rumbo dejando a sus incautos compañeros sorprendidos, se eleva a toda velocidad y después de unos angustiosos minutos logra atrapar la snitch, lo había logrado...

-BRAVO ROSE-dijo Jay muy contento, Rose observo que Leark descendía muy enfadado y se marcho y sus compañeros de año descendían muy desanimados...

-Bien hecho Rosie-le dijeron muchos miembros de su familia

-Bienvenida al equipo-les decían Fred y James.

-El equipo de Gryffindor queda... golpeadores James y Fred, cazadores Nelly, Roxy y SCORPIUS MALFOY-se escucharon aplausos y felicitaciones- yo como guardián-dijo como si nada Jay, pero lo cierto es que le aplaudían- pero la buscadora... ROSE WEASLEY- los aplausos fueron muy especiales para Rose, y daría todo lo posible por mantener su puesto y ganar para Gryffindor.

Después de las pruebas, Rose y Scorpius, se apartaron de los demás con Eleine y Albus, hasta que llegaron a la sombra de una haya en el patio.

-Ahora queremos saber que es lo que pasa-dijo Scorpius sin rodeos.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Albus, pero intercambiaba miradas con Eleine.

-Vimos en el mapa que dormíais juntos... ¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto dudosa Rose.

-Lo cierto es que...-dijo Eleine triste y le contaron a los chicos lo que estaba sucediendo con Lía, la furia de Scorpius y Rose alcanzo límites insospechados, pero al igual que Albus le perjuraron que no dirían ni una palabra...


	7. Con el bate

El mes de octubre paso, y con el Baile de Halloween, no sin complicaciones porque los mellizos Borgia, Carline y Cristofer se enfrentaron respectivamente a Lucy y a Sam, en su opinión, "por robarles a sus parejas", Cristofer sobre todo se las tenia juradas a Sam porque a el le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo Dana y ella por fin había elegido a Sam como pareja y su novio, lo que aumentaba un poco mas la ira del hermano Borgia, ya que Sam no era un sangre pura, sino todo lo contrario, Sam es un "sangre sucia".

-Louis, ni se te ocurra pedirme otro favor-le dijo Lucy, era 1 de noviembre y todos menos Jay y Roxy, se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando, ellos estaban preparando todo para el entrenamiento ese día Rose por fin tendrían su primer entrenamiento serio y estaba ansiosa.

-Lo siento... pero has estado genial cuando le diste ese bofetón a Carline Borgia-se rió Louis-no te consideraba capaz.

-Si el método Nott-bufo Molly, con esto Theo se atraganto y empezó a toser y el prefecto Leark que se sentaba relativamente cerca de ellos, al oír esto se levanto deprisa y se fue sin terminar su desayuno. Todos intentamos controlar la risa.

-¿Lo olvidaras algún día, Molly?-pregunto muy colorado Theo.

-No-dijo Molly simplemente sonriéndole.

-No lo entiendo-dijo pensativamente Dana-mis padres, ambos son de sangre muggle, por lo tanto yo también soy una indigna-menciono cansada.

-Dana, no digas eso, ni tu ni yo somos indignos-le dijo Sam a su lado- el esta celoso, no le culpo-Dana le miro muy feliz- y tranquila, lo bueno es que Cristofer no es muy bueno con las varitas.

-Es verdad- le dijo Dana mientras le besaba.

-Por favor, para empalagosos ya están mi hermana y Ben-dijo Louis aburrido.

-Si, ¿por que no guardáis las formas en público como mi hermana y mi cuñadito?-pregunto Lucy suspirando. Todos reímos ante la cara de colorados de Sam y Dana y la de enfado de Molly, Mimi, Ben y Theo.

Pero en ese momento ya entraban por el Gran Comedor Roxanne y Jaeson, portando cada uno su escoba y Roxy también la escoba de Scorpius.

-Scor tu escoba es genial-le dijo Roxy muy contenta.

-Gracias-dijo Scorpius.

-Yo también quiero dar una vuelta...-dijo Lily en tono suplicante.

-Si Lily puede yo también-dijo Hugo contundentemente.

-Nosotros...-empezaron a decir los hermanos Scamander

-De eso nada-dijo James con contundencia, Lily, Hugo y los Scamander lo miraron mal.

-Jay, no se porque entrenas tan temprano-dijo Ben- somos nosotros quien tiene el primer partido contra Slytherin.

-Ya lo se, pero este año todos los equipos van a mejorar y no podemos confiarnos-dijo Jaeson con determinación- así que equipo, ¡Al campo!

Dicho esto todos salieron del Gran Comedor, Rose estaba muy nerviosa, deseaba hacerlo bien para que no dudaran de sus posibilidades en el equipo.

-Scor-llamo Rose en un susurro-¿tu también estas nervioso?

-No, para nada-dijo Scorpius con suficiencia, pero Rose observo que estaba un poco sudoroso y su voz fue un poco aguda.

Después del entrenamiento, que fue bastante bien, pero Jay se mostraba un tanto contrariado y muy nervioso.

-Bueno, para ser el primer entrenamiento, no fue un desastre-dijo Jay una vez dentro de los vestuarios.

-Menudos ánimos nos das-dijo Fred un poco molesto.

-Y que lo digas-le contesto James-en todo el verano no practicamos.

-Pues muy mal echo, Weasley y Potter-dijo Jay un poco enfadado- por eso he notado que vuestro rendimiento ha caído, vosotros dos entrenarais a parte-dijo Jay, Fred y James le miraban sorprendidos-no me esperaba esta falta de actitud.

-No exageres-le dijo molesto Fred.

-Weasley, eres mejor buscadora que Leark pero aun te falta mucha práctica para llegar al nivel de Diggory o de Borgia-le regaño a Rose.

-Vale...-dijo un tanto contrariada Rose por la actitud de su capitán.

-Malfoy, Kinn y Weasley vosotros tenéis que sincronizaros mejor...-le regañaba Jay

-WOOD-grito Roxanne- ya basta, ¿desde cuando nos llamas por el apellido?

-Roxy, solo quiero disciplina-le contesto Jay.

-Basta, es el primer entrenamiento, tenemos a dos novatos en el equipo no puedes presionarles desde el primer día, mi hermano y mi primo no practicaron por que durante casi todo el verano estuvieron trabajando duramente en la tienda lo mismo que yo y Nelly viajo al extranjero-le regaño Roxy- y tenemos tiempo, nuestro partido no es hasta casi mediados de diciembre, para entonces estaremos mejor, y intentaremos hacerlo mejor que podamos-remarco Roxy.

-Es verdad lo siento chicos, es duro ser capitán-dijo Jay pero centrándose en Roxy- perdóname, cielo...- y Jay y Roxy se pusieron muy colorados pero no más que Fred.

-¿QUE?-grito Fred poniéndose de pie con sus rastas parecía un león acechando a su presa.

-Fred, por favor, no montes un espectáculo-le dijo su hermana.

-Pero ese te ha llamado... ¿POR QUE NO TE SORPRENDES?-volvió a gritar.

-FRED-grito Roxy-¡FUERA!

-Vamos Fred-le dijo James con miedo de Roxy- tenemos que dejar al capitán y a su dama a solas.

-JAMES-le grito Roxy- dejar de ser inmaduros y largaos.

-Ya hablaremos contigo Wood-le dijo James.

-Y trae tu varita que la vas a necesitar-le amenazo Fred al salir del vestuario.

-Genial, el primer día y ya tenemos problemas-le dijo Scorpius malhumorado a Rose y Nelly, ya que ellos salieron juntos, dejando o un desanimado Jay y a una furiosa Roxanne en el vestuario.

-Cosas así siempre suceden, pero tengo que reconocer que Victorie era mucho más dura y estricta que Wood-le informo Nelly a los chicos.

* * *

><p>Ya a finales de noviembre tendría lugar el primer partido de la temporada, el equipo de Ben contra el equipo de Lía Borgia, porque para asombro de la mayoría la hicieron capitana de Slytherin, porque Chaler Leempar acabo Hogwarts y todos se mostraban ansiosos ya que Lía quería la revancha. Por otra parte los ánimos entre Fred y Roxanne estaban cada vez peor, Jay y Roxanne les contaron a los demás que no eran pareja pero que ya no son "solo" amigos, en definitiva nadie ni ellos saben lo que son.<p>

-No hay quienes les entienda-le dijo Rose a sus amigos mientras descendían al campo de quidditch.

-Rosie, eres muy joven-le dijo Mimi.

-Si, con el tiempo entenderás que lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, es enamorarte de tu amigo-dijo Molly que iba cogida de la mano de Theo.

-Que asco-dijo Rose con mala cara.

-Pues perdona, no eres una reina de la belleza-dijo mordazmente Scorpius. Rose le miro con furia.

-Ya basta-les pidió Eleine parando la pelea que se iba a producir.

-Tranquilos, ahora vamos a sentarnos a disfrutar del partido, ¿vale?-les pidió Albus

Los dos asintieron, pero Rose tenia toda la intención de sentarse lo más alejado posible de Scorpius. Cuando llegaron al estadio se sentaron en las tribunas para animar a Ben y a Alice, que después de la graduación de Owen Perry se convirtió en la guardiana oficial de Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cerca de dos interminables horas de partido, los Slytherin se volvieron muy agresivos, todos notaban el estilo de Lía en los jugadores, iban a por todas pero los de Hufflepuff no se quedaban atrás, Alice se estaba desenvolviendo muy bien, Rose escucho en alguna ocasión a Scorpius que seria difícil marcar a Alice, y Rose también pensaba lo mismo pero referido a Ben, era buenísimo e incansable.<p>

-Buena parada de Ali Longbottom-decía Alex por el megáfono-Megan Bones, la nueva promesa del equipo con el quaffle, recordemos que Owen Perry y Kim Drew ya no están en Hogwarts, haber si los tejones pueden ganar sin ellos. Bones se la pasa a Janice, ¡no! una bludger de Carline Borgia hace que pierda el quaffle, la coge Warrington, este en solitario se dirige a la portería de Hufflepuff...

-Que extraño es todo esto-dijo pensativamente Dana

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto preocupada Mimi, viendo como Ben no se libraba de Borgia.

-Parece que los de Slytherin no quieren acabar con el partido-dijo Sam muy desconcertado.

-Me temo que planean algo y no es bueno...-dijo Jay dudoso.

-Gol para Slytherin-bufo Alex por el megáfono- Henries marco, 250-270 a favor de Slytherin, animo Hufflepuff.

-¿Planean algo?-pregunto asustada Mimi-¿como que?

Y en ese momento todo sucedió... Ben voló muy cerca de Cristofer Borgia, Ben no se lo esperaba y con una fuerza brutal este golpea a Ben en la cabeza con el bate...

-BEN-grito Alex, por el megáfono-BEN DIGGORY ESTA TENDIDO EN MEDIO DEL CAMPO INCONSCIENTE... AGRESION DE BORGIA.

-BEN-lloraba Mimi, precipitándose al campo.

-Dominique para no puedes bajar-dijo Louis deteniendo a su hermana- serán...

Pero Louis no pudo seguir maldiciendo, el juego ya había acabado porque mientras Ben caía al vació Lía cogió la snitch y Matt no pudo detener el partido a tiempo porque estaba preocupado por Ben, con lo cual que Slytherin gana...

En el campo se levanto un gran tumulto, Matt se llevo a Ben a la enfermería, tenia muy mal aspecto, seguía inconsciente a pesar de los numerosos hechizos de reanimación que le hizo Matt, Rose nunca vio tan afectada a Mimi, cuando vio pasar por delante de ella a Ben observo que aun seguía desangrándose por la brecha que tenia en la cabeza.

Los de Hufflepuff se estaban enfrentando a muchos de los de Slytherin, Alice quería abalanzarse sobre Lía pero Carline no le dejaba, Crisfofer Borgia era rodeado y protegido por su grupo, los profesores intentaban calmar los ánimos, la profesora Prince hizo un encantamiento de inmovilidad total y ante la amenaza de la Directora McGonagall todos empezaron a irse a sus Salas Comunes, lo último que oyó de la Directora es que Cristofer Borgia quedaba suspendido del quidditch en lo que restaba de año, aunque ninguna de sus hermanas se mostraba dolida por la noticia, Rose en una última mirada al rostro de Lía, observo una sonrisa triunfante, mientras retenía la snitch dorada...

Todos se dirigían muy apurados a la enfermería a ver a Ben, pero en la puerta ya encontraron a una llorosa Mimi y Matt intentaba reconfortarla.

-Mimi-le llamo Louis y su hermana le abrazo llorando aun más que antes.

-Papa, ¿como esta Ben?-pregunto Eleine.

-Eli, chicos-dijo Matt con voz áspera-se llevaron a Ben a San Mungo-todos se miraron sorprendidos y a el llanto de Mimi se unían las lagrimas de rabia y dolor de los amigos.

-Pero como... es un simple golpe... ¿no?-le dijo Eleine a su padre.

-Eleine-dijo una voz fría y despiadada, salía por la puerta de la enfermería, era la Señora Prince-si solo fuera un golpe, podríamos haberle curado, pero mucho me temo que esto-dijo la Señora que sostenía el bate en el aire-contenía una maldición que impide la cicatrización-dijo con un tono amenazador-Diggory se encuentra en San Mungo, lo expertos le podrán ayudar y respecto a Cristofer Borgia cumplirá un castigo todavía más severo-dijo la mujer y volviéndose a Matt-no creo que podamos expulsarle, los Borgia son influyentes... por temor... pero le mandare el peor de los castigos que se me ocurran... pero se que el no tiene el poder para esta maldición...

-Si, sin dudas es obra de las hermanas... pero de ¿cual? tanto Carline como Lía tienen el poder y por desgracia los conocimientos para realizarlos...-dijo Matt impresionado.

-Ahora todos volver a vuestras respectivas Salas Comunes-dijo la Señora Prince- no quiero problemas, creo que por hoy basta, ¿entendido?-pregunto la mujer en tono amenazador, nadie tenia el valor para contradecirla...

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y llego diciembre, Gryffindor gano sin problemas a Hufflepuff en su partido, sin Ben los tejones habían perdido la confianza y el gancho en el juego, los castigos de Cristofer Borgia eran ejemplares pero aun así los hermanos se mostraban radiantes ante la caída del equipo de Hufflepuff, en mas de una ocasión Alice y Mimi quisieron vérselas con los Borgia pero fueron paradas a tiempo, el clima en el colegio cada vez se tensaba más, Sam ya había recibido amenazas claras por parte de los hermanos, lo que provocaba que Ravenclaw unido pedían su retirada del quidditch, con Dana a la cabeza por temor a que Sam le pasase algo, pero los águilas no se retiraron por propias palabras de Sam, ellos serian los siguientes que se enfrentarían a los Slytherin en Febrero, la confianza y miedo se palpaba en el ambiente.<p>

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Scorpius muy molesto mientras salía acompañado de sus tres amigos de año, después de recibir la noticia de la petición de Ravenclaw.

-Menos mal que Sam paro a los Ravenclaw sino ya estarían fuera de la competición de quidditch-dijo Rose un poco disgustada.

-No les podéis culpar-dijo cansado Albus- Ben aun no salio de San Mungo y ya pasaron cerca de dos semanas, y ¡sigue inconsciente!-les grito-ni la Señora Prince encuentra como revertir el hechizo.

-Si lo encontró-dijo por primera vez Eleine, sus amigos la miraron-pero si lo hace no estaría bien visto... es magia... oscura...-les confeso.

-Eleine-le grito Rose enfadada- también es por tu culpa que los Borgia se muestren intratables, si les dijeras a tus padres desde el primer momento lo que te hicieron seguro que no se atreverían a atacar de esa manera a Ben-por el rostro de Eleine ya se derramaban algunas lágrimas.

-Rose eso no lo sabes no puedes culpar a Eli por tener miedo a Lía- le rebatió Albus enfadado con su prima.

-Al, sabes que Rose tiene razón-dijo Scorpius- Eleine tienes que hablar con tus padres y tienes que hacerlo ya, o intentaran hacer daño también a Sam.

-Vale-dijo Eleine mientras se secaba las lágrimas-tenéis razón, debo hacer algo, no puedo permanecer siempre oculta...

Pero en ese instante de la nada aderece un _Patronum_ en forma de tigre y tenia pinta de ser agresivo _"Eleine"_ era la voz de Matt y estaba enfadadísimo, muy raro en el, _"ven inmediatamente al despacho de la Directora McGonagall, nuestros peores temores se han cumplido, estamos todos en peligro"_ y se esfumo dejando a los chicos asustados mirándose mutuamente.


	8. La llamada de Oriente

Después del que el _patronum_ de su profesor desapareciera, se pusieron en marcha siguiendo a Eleine...

-Eli, ¿por que tu padre parecía enfadado?-pregunto Rose.

-No lo se y estoy muy preocupada, casi nunca se enfada...-dijo Eleine mientras subían las escaleras ante la mirada de asombro de algunos alumnos.

-¿Creéis que ya sabe lo de Borgia?-pregunto Scorpius, Albus pensó que eso estaba fuera de lugar, Eleine ya estaba preocupa, no había necesidad de mas.

-No lo se... -dijo Eleine, ya habían llegado a la gárgola de piedra por donde daba acceso al despacho de la Directora McGonagall.

-No se la contraseña...-se lamento Eleine.

-Puddlemere United-dijo Rose con decisión y la gárgola se empezó a mover para mostrar el camino al despacho, Albus no se extraño de que Rose supiera la contraseña, su madrina era la Directora McGonagall.

Subieron por la escalera de caracol hasta llegar a una puerta muy majestuosa, entraron y llegaron al despacho, una habitación circular repleta de extraños objetos por todas partes, las paredes estaba llenas de los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, todos los cuales miraban a dos personas en el centro de la sala, a los Señores Prince. También en la estancia estaban, la Directora McGonagall, los profesores Flitwick, Hagrid, Longbottom y Slughorn, además para sorpresa de Albus, su padre Harry Potter, su tío, Ron Weasley y de el Ministro Shacklebolt... pero todos miraban aun al matrimonio Prince, no se percataron de su llegada...

-Papa...-dijo Eleine con miedo.

-Bien, Aldara, hay tienes a tu hija, que por lo visto lo has olvidado...-dijo Matt muy enfadado, Albus se miro con su padre este tenia la cara muy tensa y empuñaba su varita como el resto, parecían muy preocupados, además Albus observo el rostro de sus profesores, parecían que los Señores Prince habían discutido muy acaloradamente.

-No intentes chantajearme con esto, Matt-dijo muy cruelmente la Señora Prince, Albus nunca oyó hablarle así a su marido- no conseguirás nada...

-Aldara, te he di una ultima oportunidad-dijo enfadado Matt- o abandonas tu vida como cazadora de magos oscuros o nuestro matrimonio se acaba, te lo digo por ultima vez...-dijo muy enfadado Matt.

-¡Y acepte!-le grito la profesora Prince, Albus nunca la vio tan fuera de si-pero no puedo ignorar a Donovan, EL MATO A MI PADRE...-le grito enfurecida

-TAMBIEN INTENTO MATAR A MI HIJA, ALDARA-le grito de vuelta Matt, Albus le sorprendía el valor de Matt, nadie le gritaría así a la profesora sin sentir pánico, y de repente tubo miedo, ese tal Donovan quiso hacer daño a Eli y mato a su abuelo- QUE TAMBIEN ES LA TUYA PERO VEO QUE NO TE IMPORTA...

-Papa... Mama...-llamaba Eleine llorando, Albus se fijo en que Scorpius y Rose estaban a ambos lados de ella intentando consolarla, pero sus padres no le hicieron caso...

-COMO TE ATREVES...-le grito la profesora.

-ES LA VERDAD, SOLO TE IMPORTA, ¡TU Y TU REPUTACIÓN!-le grito Matt dolido, Albus pensó que sus profesores habían llegado al final de su matrimonio, pero empezó a odiarles, a ambos, por ver a Eleine tan afectada y no entendía nada...

-¡BASTA!-grito uno de los retratos, más exactamente el que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de McGonagall, tenia el pelo muy grasiento, largo y negro, vestía una túnica de color negro absoluto y su piel parecía cera... a Albus le parecía un vampiro, reconocía que tenia valor para hacer callar a los Señores Prince, nadie el la habitación se atrevía...- creo que deberían dejar sus problemas conyugales de lado y centrarse en el caso que nos ocupa o mandar a su hija lejos, basta ya, es vergonzoso que dos profesores de este colegio pierdas las formas de esta manera...

-Con todos mis respectos Señor-dijo fría y cruelmente la profesora Prince recobrando la compostura- también veo vergonzoso que el retrato de un verdugo se cuelgue al lado de una de sus muchas victimas...-dijo con desprecio, el hombre del retrato mostró una sonrisa maligna.

-Pues mucho me temo-dijo otro director de barba y pelo blanco largos, con gafas de media luna, Albus reconocía a este director, era Albus Dumbledore-que la victima esta de acuerdo con su fiel verdugo...-dijo con una sonrisa mirando al hombre de la túnica negra- No soy padre... pero creo que la Señorita Prince se merece saber lo que pasa aquí...

-Por supuesto Albus-dijo la Directora McGonagall recobrando el control de la situación, ahora Matt se sentó en una silla que hizo aparecer y llamo a Eleine a su lado.

-Potter, Weasley y Malfoy, fuera-les ordeno la Señora Prince.

-No-dijo Scorpius con valor-yo me quedo con Eleine.

-Yo también me quedo-dijo Rose acercándose a Eleine-creo que Eli necesita aquí a sus amigos.

-No nos iremos, nos quedamos y Al también-dijo Scorpius al lado de Rose.

-He dicho que fuera-dijo amenazadoramente la Señora Prince.

-Aldara, deja que se queden, mañana todos sabrán lo que pasa, saldrá en los periódicos-le contesto su padre, Harry Potter-Albus, ve con tus amigos-le pidió su padre, Albus se coloco al lado de Scorpius y Rose mientras que esta cogía de la mano a Eleine.

Después de que la Directora hiciera aparecer sillas para todos, ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio, Albus observo como los Señores Prince no cruzaron su mirada en ningún momento, la Señora Prince estaba sentada al otro lado de la estancia y Matt con los alumnos en el otro. El silencio se hizo durante unos angustiosos instantes, que por otra parte le parecían eternos, pero nadie se decidía a romper el silencio...

-Alguien nos podría decir que es lo que esta pasando, por favor- dijo Albus decidiéndose a romper el tenso silencio.

-Albus, tenemos que esperar, estamos esperando la llegada de alguien... no tardara-le contesto simplemente su padre.

Pero en ese momento, por fin en la chimenea del despacho de la Directora aparecen unas llamas verdes, y por allí aparece un hombre muy alto, de la edad de McGonagall, vestía una túnica de color violeta oscuro, poseía un gran colgante muy llamativo, era una gran estrella en medio, una luna y un sol a los lados y en medio de la estrella una gran "A" en diamantes, su aspecto era bastante curioso, era completamente calvo, pero tenia una gran barba larga blanca y su nariz chata, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Albus y seguro la de sus amigos es que sus ojos no eran de colores normales, sino que sus ojos eran de color morado, pero su expresión era fría y su rostro se mostraba preocupado.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Director Abundio Homelore-dijo la Directora McGonagall con calma.

-Me temo que ya no soy Director, mi muchacho, Donovan ya se encargo de acabar con mi academia-dijo el hombre tenia la voz grave, pero estaba cargada de rabia, resentimiento y pena.

-Profesor...-dijo Matt parecía por primera vez contento- me alegro de que este bien.

-El pequeño Matt-dijo el hombre abrazando a Matt- Donovan es un joven difícil pero no me haría daño, lo conoces, fuisteis muy amigos-dijo cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz, ahora era afectuoso.

-Si, fuimos amigos...-dijo Matt dolido- y dejamos de serlo cuando intento matar a Eli.

-Aldy, querida, ¿no vas a saludar a la persona que tanto adoras?-dijo el hombre abriendo sus largos brazos, ahora Albus observaba que ese hombre a pesar de la frialdad de su rostro era un anciano afable y cariñoso.

-Profesor...-dijo la Señora Prince precipitándose en los brazos del recién llegado-discúlpeme, la situación es...

-Lo se, eres una experta en Legilimancia y Oclumancia, pero te conozco desde que naciste, se que sufres irremediablemente...-le dijo con una voz piadosa, como un padre le da una mala noticia a su hija.

La Señora Prince volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de ese anciano y Matt se dio la vuelta y se sentó, Albus vio en el rostro de Matt, que tenia los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Vuelve a tu lugar, Aldy-dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la Señora Prince, esta le obedeció- me temo que ya no hay más tiempo para reencuentros-dijo recuperando un tono de voz serio y formal, su expresión fría no vario.

-Lo sabemos, Señor Homelore-dijo el Ministro Shacklebolt- gracias por atender a nuestra llamada.

-Me temo que uno de mis mejores muchachos, es el peor asesino que he visto en años-dijo dolido el Señor Homelore-son causas de fuerza mayor, tiene un poder ilimitado, por mi academia solo pasaron tres grandes talentos, Aldara McKinnon, como la mejor sin dudas, mi mayor estrella-dijo el hombre señalando en su colgante la gran estrella central que guardaba la enorme "A"-pero además de ella llegaron a la Academia de Ankara dos muchachos de familias muggles, con gran talento ambos y buenos amigos... el sol, Matthew Prince, y la luna, Donovan Thor, en honor a ellos la Academia de Ankara, mi escuela, tiene este escudo-dijo el Señor con el colgante, Albus se imagino que la "A" es de Academia, Ankara, y tal vez de Abundio. Y mirando a Matt- aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer vuestras fechorías y las guardo con cariño...-dijo el Señor Homelore mirando a Matt.

-Yo no guardo nada, solo odio-contesto simplemente Matt.

-Comprensible, cuando ves que tu mejor amigo se esta volviendo un ser oscuro, mezquino y cruel...-dijo el Señor Homelore- alguien le ayudo a escapar de la Atalaya Negra, era nuestro único preso allí, el que le saco mato a magos que ostentaban la seguridad, desde su huida, destrozo todas las fortalezas que contenían criminales por todo oriente, todos son viejos amigos de mi Aldy... reclaman venganza, ella les encerró.

-No puedo quedarme en Hogwarts-dijo la Señora Prince-vienen a por mi, pongo el colegio en peligro y a todos los que viven en el, con solo mi presencia aquí.

-Si, pero eses criminales les habías capturado sin problemas-le contesto Matt- tu y yo sabemos que Donovan vendrá a Hogwarts...

-Por eso debo detenerlo antes-le contesto la Señora Prince.

-Tu no puedes hacerlo sola, la ultima vez lograste atraparlo por que ¡yo te ayude!-le contesto Matt-no puedes ir, ahora debemos preocuparnos por Eleine.

-Y lo que propones es huir con ella ¿no?-pregunto la Señora Prince- eso ya lo hicimos, huimos de nuestro hogar, huimos de Grecia porque tu me lo pediste y acepte, pero no voy a huir mas... Matt voy a luchar-dijo con contundencia.

-Pero no puedes enfrentarte tu sola a todos esos sin ayuda, Alda sabemos que eres la mejor bruja del mundo, pero no eres indestructible, nadie lo es-le rebatió Matt.

-Muchachos-dijo el Señor Homelore- creo que nos olvidamos de algo importante... la persona o personas que le ayudaron a escapar... tenían que ser poderosos, nadie asalta la Atalaya Negra sin más.

-Mi mayor preocupación es ahora Donovan y el resto de los presos, ya lo ha dicho, destrozaron todas las cárceles y también destruyeron la Academia de Ankara, su escuela-dijo la Señora Prince-debo pararles antes de que acaben con la vida de más personas inocentes.

-Mama...-dijo Eleine, Albus la miro, estaba llorando, nunca la vio llorar así, y Rose la rodeaba con sus brazos, su prima también tenia lágrimas en los ojos, Albus miro a Scorpius, este le devolvía la mirada, Albus sabia que el también recordaba la incertidumbre que vivieron cuando ambos fueron secuestrados.

-Eli, no te preocupes, tu padre estará aquí-dijo la Señora Prince.

-No, Aldara-dijo Matt todos le miraron sorprendidos- solo los dos juntos podemos parar a Donovan, es muy poderoso y el es capaz de matar, y tu nunca le mataras a el, lo se, te conozco...

-Matt, no puedes venir tu también, ¿que pasara con Eleine?-le pregunto la Señora Prince preocupada, su voz ya no era tan cruel, parecía indecisa-puede que nos maten, no podemos dejarla sola...

-Aldy...-dijo por primera vez Hagrid, todos le miramos, tenia los ojos rojos- no te preocupes, este verano me habéis hecho su padrino, yo cuidare de Eli, hasta que vosotros dos regreséis, esto, aunque me duela, soy consciente que es algo que debéis arreglar los dos...- acabo de decir y seco con un gran pañuelo sus enormes lágrimas.

-Comparto mi opinión con el Señor-dijo el Señor Homelore-solo vosotros dos podéis parar a Donovan, Aldy, Donovan aun te quiere y no lo ha dejado de hacer, sus celos le llevaron a la peor de las locuras, te perdió en los brazos de su mejor amigo, eso es lo peor que nos puede suceder a cualquier persona...-Albus se quedo impresionado, miro a Scorpius que le devolvía la mirada impresionado, pero Eleine seguía ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Rose- Matt, siempre fuiste como un hermano para el, Donovan esta desquiciado, mato a tanta gente-el Señor Homelore trago saliva-por despecho...- dicho eso cogió su colgante, con un toque de su varita hizo que brillara por un instante y se lo entrego a la Señora Prince- Aldy, he convertido ese colgante en un translador, te llevara a las ruinas de lo que una vez he creado, mi escuela, la que fue tu hogar-el hombre parecía que cada vez que mencionaba la escuela, envejecía más, Albus se imagino lo doloroso que tendría que ser que Hogwarts fuera destruida- desde allí podrás enfrentarte a Donovan y los presos, te doy dos minutos.

-Gracias profesor...-dijo la Señora Prince tomando el colgante y poniéndoselo- Matt, quédate...

-No, iré y terminare de una vez por todas, no huiré-dijo Matt mirando a su mujer.

-Eleine...-llamo la Señora Prince.

-Eli...-dijo Matt acercándose a su hija.

-No te acerques...-pidió entre lágrimas Eleine- iros... no... ¡no os quiero ver...!

-Pequeña, despídete de tus padres-le dijo el Señor Homelore.

-No... no quiero...-dijo Eleine aun llorando y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Rose.

-Traicy-llamo la Señora Prince, su Boggart apareció como fénix negro- cuida y protege a Eleine de cualquiera amenaza- el fénix se fue volando a la silla de Eleine.

-Solo os quedan unos segundos-dijo apurado el Señor Homelore.

-Eleine, mírame...-le suplico Matt a su hija, Albus vio que Rose miraba a su padre en busca de consejo, pero tío Ron tampoco sabia que debía hacer Rose, si apartarse o quedarse allí.

-No... ¡Vete!-dijo fuertemente Eleine mientras lloraba.

-Eli...-dijo la Señora Prince, Albus nunca la vio tan triste- espero que algún día logres perdonarnos por todo lo que te hacemos pasar...-dijo mientras cogía a su marido de la mano y ambos después de un brillo desaparecen...

Después de la desaparición de los Señores Prince todos se quedaron el silencio, un silencio roto solo por el llanto de Eleine y algún que otro suspiro angustioso reprimido de Hagrid o Flitwick.

-Creo que todos deberíamos volver a nuestras obligaciones...-dijo la Directora McGonagall.

-Claro que si Minerva, Señor Homelore, acompáñeme, aun quiero aclarar unos puntos con usted, ¿después del ataque de Thor, en su colegio hubo víctimas?- pregunto el Ministro.

-No, todo esta bien, logre mandar a los alumnos a tiempo a su casa -contesto el Señor Homelore.

-Harry trae a un auror que veas capaz, para suplir a Aldara en Defensa, yo retomare las clases de Transformaciones-le pidió la Directora.

-Creo que a Teddy le encantara volver a Hogwarts-dijo tío Ron y su padre, Harry se mostraba de acuerdo.

-Nos vamos- dijo su padre, el y tío Ron se fueron después de despedirse de Albus y Rose.

-Señor Homelore, creo que debemos irnos, le espero en mi despacho-dijo el Ministro y se fue por la chimenea igual que su padre y tío Ron.

-Pequeña-llamo el Señor Homelore, Eleine le miro-eres lo mas importante para ellos, van a enfrentarse a Donovan para evitar que no se acerque a ti, te están protegiendo...

-Creen que necesito protección, porque no se cuidarme yo sola... no valgo...-dijo Eleine.

-No, Señorita Prince, es una de mis mejores alumnos-dijo el profesor Flitwick, y era verdad-sus padres se muestran muy orgullosos de ti...

-Eleine, espero de verdad que puedas volver a ver a tus padres y pedirles perdón por no despedirte de ellos-dijo el Señor Homelore, acercándose a la chimenea- gracias Directora McGonagall, por dar hogar a mis muchachos...-dicho esto se fue.

-Scorpius, Albus, Rose y Eleine, marcharos a descansar-les pidió el profesor Longbottom.

-Horace, reúne a todos los profesores, quiero dar la noticia...-la voz de la Directora McGonagall cada vez se apagaba mas, ya se alejaban del despacho poco a poco, Eleine seguía llorando como el Boggart de su madre que ahora estaba en su hombro.


	9. Navidades raras

En los días siguientes, como había predicho su tío Harry, Rose y su familia encontraron muchísima más información sobre el Señor Thor en la prensa, y lo cierto es que asustaba...

Donovan Thor, fue uno de los mejores alumnos de la Academia de Ankara, como le escucho decir al Señor Homelore, tenia la misma edad que su profesora de Defensa y Matt, de este último fue gran amigo hasta que se entero que tenia una relación con la Señora Prince y enloqueció, a su cuenta se le suman mas de 500 asesinatos, tanto de muggles como de magos que intentaron pararle, domina perfectamente las técnicas oscuras pero según la presa y lo que escucho del Señor Homelore, no se podía comparar a la Señora Prince, entre estas muertes se encuentra como la mas significativa, la muerte del Señor McKinnon cuando protegía a su hija, después de dar a luz, de nacer Eleine, porque Thor, tenia en mente matar a Eleine, su abuelo la protegió muriendo el en su lugar y la Señora Prince pudo detenerle, aun convaleciente de dar a luz con la ayuda de Matt...

También su madre Hermione, le mando muchas cartas en la que decía que no se acercara al Señor Homelore, porque era un mago oscuro, (ahora Rose entendió la presencia de su padre y su tío Harry en el despacho, eran la guardia del Ministro) la comunidad mágica le culpaba por impartir las artes negras en su escuela, artes de las que se nutrió Thor para llevar a cabo sus fechorías... pero a Rose le parecía un hombre realmente afable y cariñoso, aunque tenia siempre presente la expresión fría de su rostro, expresión fría que también tenia la Señora Prince, al contrario que Matt, pero en fotografías que publicaron en El Profeta sobre Donovan Thor también poseía esta expresión fría, aunque Rose reconocía que ese hombre poseía mucho atractivo.

Donovan Thor, era un hombre de pelo castaño, su piel era bronceada y tenía una constitución fuerte, a pesar de esa expresión fría resultaba muy atractivo, al igual que Matt... La historia se resume como le oyó decir una vez a Alex, "sino se tratase de una historia real, diría que es el mejor libro escrito sobre drama amoroso"

Con respecto a Eleine, seguía muy triste, muchas veces huía de la compañía de sus amigos, y se pasaba horas enteras en la Sala de los Menesteres, en más de una ocasión Rose quiso sacarla de allí, pero por peticion de la mismísima McGonagall (un día quiso echar la pared abajo, con la ayuda de su varita) le aconsejo que no presionara a su amiga y que esperara a que ella misma hablara.

-Al, ¿donde se ha metido Scor y Eli?-le pregunto Rose a su primo en el patio.

-Scor, esta hablando con sus padres para que le dejen quedarse en Hogwarts en Navidades como a nosotros y Eli esta...-bacilo Albus- ya sabes donde, Rose...

-Estoy harta, quiero saber que es lo que le pasa, Al nos quedamos en Hogwarts para no dejarla sola en vacaciones y no se puede decir que nos lo este agradeciendo...-dijo muy ofuscada Rose.

-Rosie, nos quedamos porque queremos-le regaño Albus.

-Si, ya lo se-suspiro más calmada Rose- pero echo de menos a la Eli de siempre... ya casi nunca la veo y menos hablo con ella...

-Ya... me lo imagino, Rosie, ¿tu crees que se siente culpable por no despedirse de sus padres?-le pregunto Albus.

-No lo se-le contesto Rose- espero que no, pero yo en su lugar creo que haría lo mismo ¿no?-le dijo mirándole.

-No lo se...-dijo Albus mientras acariciaba a su lechuza Fher, que traía el permiso de sus padres.

-Oye Al-dijo de repente Rose recordando algo- ¿Eleine sigue durmiendo contigo?

Albus miro al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿donde?-pregunto preocupada Rose, mirando como pasaba Lía Borgia con sus hermanos, inexplicablemente ellos también se quedan en las vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts.

-Rosie, ya sabes-le dijo Albus-seguro que también pasa las noches en la Sala de los Menesteres...-le contesto mientras miraba a los hermanos Borgia.

-Eses hasta en vacaciones nos tienes que amargar-dijo enfadada Rose- Al, me aburro aquí, ¿donde esta Scor?

-Me dijo, que hablaría con sus padres desde la chimenea de Gryffindor, fui con el cuando le pregunto a Hagrid si podía hacerlo-aclaro Albus.

-Vale, pues vamos a buscarle-le dijo Rose

-Rose, ¿lo recuerdas?, soy de Slytherin...-dijo Albus.

-No vengas con rollos, tampoco somos Hufflepuff y el año pasado entramos en su Sala Común...-le dijo Rose, para convencer a su primo

Juntos subieron los muchos tramos para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no sin antes dar un rodeo por delante de la entrada secreta a la Sala de los Menesteres, cosa en vano porque no lograron entrar, lo que confirmaba la hipótesis de que Eleine se encontraba dentro, para enfado de Rose.

-Me gustaría saber lo que hace tantísimo tiempo allí metida...-dijo Rose- "Lumus Solem"-y el retrato de las Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, vieron a Scorpius arrodillado en frente de la chimenea, con medio cuerpo dentro de ella. Tanto Rose como Albus se sentaron en el sofá a esperar a que Scorpius saliera de allí.

-¿Porque tardara tanto?-refunfuño una enfadada Rose.

-Rose, tranquilízate...-intento decir Albus.

-SCOR-chillo Rose, provocado que Scorpius diera un pequeño salto y golpeando la cabeza en la parte superior de la chimenea.

-ROSE-le grito Scorpius mientras trataba de incorporarse-¿ESTAS LOCA?

-Lo siento-le dijo Rose y era verdad, ella y Albus estaban ayudando a Scorpius a incorporarse y sentarse, además Rose le examinaba el golpe, no parecía importante- lo siento, me arte de esperar...

-Pues lo siento mucho-le refunfuño Scorpius, aun molesto- por tu culpa no sabré lo que ponía esa maldita carta, estaba a punto de sonsacárselo a mi padre...

-¿Que carta? ¿De que hablas?-pregunto una curiosa Rose aun examinando la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿La carta que le envió a mi padre?-le pregunto Albus a su amigo.

-Si, y por culpa de Rosie ya no sabré de lo que se trata... ¡AY!-grito Scorpius-ROSE.

-Lo siento-dijo Rose con falso arrepentimiento, por lo visto le dio un tiro en el pelo "sin querer"

-¿Por que me odias tanto?-le pregunto Scorpius.

-No te odio-le contesto Rose- vamos a ver a Hagrid-le dijo a sus amigos mientras caminaba en dirección al retrato.

Volvieron a pasar por la Sala de los Menesteres y por fin lograron entrar, una mala noticia, porque ahora si que no sabían donde podría estar su amiga...

-¿Donde se meterá...?-dijo cansado Scorpius- somos sus amigos

-Scor, tu la conoces desde hace mas tiempo-le pregunto Albus- ¿su comportamiento es normal?

-Lo peor de todo es que si...-dijo suspirando Scorpius-si es normal, me confeso que sus padres discuten a menudo y siempre que lo hacen Eleine se siente culpable...

-Pero, eso no tiene sentido...-le dijo Albus.

-Si, si que lo tiene-les dijo Rose, los dos la miraron-Eleine me dijo muchas veces que se sentía mal, porque por su culpa su madre no puede dedicarse a lo que quiere...

-Eleine no debería pensar esas cosas, ¡No tienen sentido!-le dijo Albus a sus amigos.

-Al, piensa, ella creé que por nacer, su madre tiene una obligación con ella que no puede eludir y que destrozo los sueños de la Señora Prince... Al, te imaginas tener un hijo dentro de cuatro años... ¡acondicionaría tu futuro!, eso es lo que cree Eleine- termino por explicarle Rose a su primo.

-Ya, Rose, ¿tu crees que la Señora Prince, esta enamorada de Matt?-pregunto Albus y ninguno de sus dos amigos le contestaron.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid se llevaron una sorpresa, su desaparecida amiga Eleine estaba allí.

-Eleine, por fin te encontramos...-le dijo Rose a su amiga, pero ahora que la veía mas de cerca parecía que estuvo llorando-Eli, ¿estas bien?- ahora el enfado de Rose desapareció.

-Si, ahora si, lo siento mucho, Rosie-le dijo Eleine mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su amiga- y lo mismo chicos, lo siento-dijo Eleine mirando a sus amigos.

-No te preocupes Eleine-le dijo Albus.

-Sabemos que es muy difícil todo esto-le dijo sonriendo Scorpius.

-Gracias por hablar conmigo y ayudarme, te lo debo a ti... padrino-dijo Eleine intentando abrazar a la mole de Hagrid.

-Creo que cuando lleguen tus amigos de sus vacaciones se lo debes agradecer también a ellos-ahora todos miraban a Hagrid-si, uno a uno pasaron por mi cabaña para decirme que intentara animarte, incluso Lorcan, ¿de verdad es tan... raro ese chico?

Después de tomar un té un tanto sospechoso de Hagrid y de algunas risas los cuatro amigos volvían al castillo con la compañía de Hagrid, ya que se acercaba la hora de la cena.

-¿Hagrid?-llamo Rose, este la miro-¿Cuantos alumnos nos quedamos en Hogwarts?

-Pues me parece que solo... vosotros cuatro y los Borgia...-dijo pensativo Hagrid.

-Rose, tiene razón no nos libramos de esos ni en vacaciones...-dijo cansado Albus.

-Hagrid, ya que no hay nadie más en la torre de Gryffindor, Al y Eli, se pueden quedar con nosotros ¿no?-pregunto una esperanzada Rose-no me gusta que los Borgia estén solos con Al y Eli...

-Tampoco me gusta a mi... hablare con McGonagall-les dijo Hagrid-pero dudo que halla problemas...-les dijo mientras caminaba a paso decidido hacia la mesa de los profesores.

* * *

><p>Rose oyó la alarma de su despertador muy lejanamente, pero lo que le hizo despertar del todo es que noto algo a su lado...<p>

-Rosie, despierta-era la voz de su amiga Eleine- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, DORMILONA!

-Deja de llamarme dormilona-le dijo contenta Rose tirándole su almohada, lo cierto es que estaba contenta de ver tan bien a su amiga- Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TI TAMBIEN- le dijo muy contenta.

Como les había dicho Hagrid, McGonagall no puso problemas para que Eleine y Albus se quedaran en la torre de Gryffindor y esos días los estaba compartiendo con Eleine. Después de que esta le tirara de vuelta su almohada veía como esta cepillaba su pelo y lo recogía en una coleta, que por otra parte no hacia falta, su pelo estaba siempre bien... al contrario que el de Rose, esta hacia muchos esfuerzos (y fuerza) para desenmarañar el suyo.

-Para, te vas a hacer daño-le dijo Eleine, tomando el cepillo de su amiga.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no tienes este problema todos los días-refunfuño Rose mientras se dejaba hacer por Eleine. Y lo cierto es que tenia una habilidad especial, para domar el pelo de Rose.

-¿Sabes? Yo que tu me cortaría el pelo cortito y así evitarías que se te enmarañe tanto-le aconsejo su amiga- seguro que te sienta bien-le dijo, Eleine consiguió poner el pelo de Rose en una coleta como la suya, pero no le quedaba tan bien como a Eleine.

-Pues puede que me lo piense...-empezó a decir Rose.

-¡MALFOY!-oyeron un grito que provenía de abajo, era la voz de Albus... tanto Eleine como Rose se miraron asustadas, Scorpius y Albus nunca se pelearon, Albus nunca llamaba a su amigo por el apellido y menos a gritos, en general Albus no era una persona de gritos.

Bajaron por las escaleras, tanto Rose como Eleine aun en pijama para ver lo que había sucedido abajo y lo que vieron les dio la risa a las dos.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-le preguntaba un malhumorado y empapado Albus a un Scorpius desternillado de risa.

-¡No te enfades!-le dijo Scorpius aun muerto de risa-¿No me habías dicho que James en Navidades te despierta echándote un cubo de agua encima?

-¡SI!-le contesto malhumorado Albus- pero te lo conté como una anécdota no para que lo hicieras.

-Tranquilo, yo solo lo hice para que te sintieras como en casa-le dijo Scorpius aun muerto de risa esquivando los cojines que le lanzaba Albus, que también se reía.

Después de que los ánimos se calmaron, Albus se seco y se felicitaron entre ellos. Se disponían a abrir los regalos, lo cierto es que Rose en esos días también se acostumbro a la presencia de Traicy, que por petición de la propia Eleine siempre mantenía forma de fénix y que ahora los miraba desde una rama del árbol de Navidad.

Rose recibió los regalos que son normales de parte de su familia, lo mismo que Scorpius y Albus, en cambio, no parecía haber regalos para Eleine de sus padres, cosa que tampoco paso inadvertida para Albus y Scorpius, los tres se miraron entre si.

-No os preocupéis ni os sintáis mal-le dijo Eleine comprensiva, parecía que sabia lo que estaban pensando- mis padres están ocupados... como para... bueno, como para preocuparse por algo así-les dijo Eleine simplemente.

-Pues me parece que tienes un regalo-le dijo muy contenta Rose.

-Los dulces de Hagrid son para todos-le contesto su amiga- pero no me atrevo a probarlos...-le contesto y lo cierto es que miraba con recelo al recipiente de los caramelos.

-No-dijo muy contenta- toma esto es el típico regalo de la abuela Molly-dijo una sonriente Rose, pensando que su abuela era la mejor del mundo.

Eleine desempaqueto su regalo con mucho cuidado y como sospechaba Rose se trataba del típico jersey de lana de la abuela Molly, el de Eleine era verde con una gran E gris en el medio, como el de Albus, que ya había abierto su paquete y se había puesto el jersey, pero este en vez de E tenia una A.

-Gracias-dijo Eleine con evidente felicidad

-Rose-dijo un Scorpius un tanto confundido-venia a mi nombre, pero tiene que ser tuyo-le dijo Scorpius enseñándole un jersey Weasley, en color rojo con una S en medio.

-No-le dijo Albus sonriendo-es el tuyo Scor-le dijo Albus mientras Rose cogía el suyo y se lo ponía, era igual al de Scorpius solo que tenia una R en vez de S- la abuela siempre regala uno a todos nuestros amigos, los hace ella misma, ahora si eres todo un Weasley.

-Valla-dijo un sorprendido Scorpius-no me lo esperaba... yo no se que decir- y los amigos se echaron a reír de su cara de asombro.

-Chicos, mi abuela me pide que le envié una foto, así que lo siento, vosotros también tenéis que salir-les pidió Albus y todos se pusieron para sacar la foto con los nuevos jerséis

Rose se coloco al lado de Eleine, las chicas estaba en el centro, al lado de Rose se coloco su primo y al otro lado de Eleine se coloco Scorpius todos sonrieron para la foto que quedo fantástica, con el árbol de Navidad a sus espaldas.

-La abuela Molly se alegrara aunque no vallamos hoy a la Madriguera-les dijo Rose- chicos voy a buscar a Sius.

-Rosie-le llamo Eleine-¿podrías hacerle una copia a esa foto?

-Claro-le contesto a su amiga, hizo la copia y se la entro a Eleine y también la hizo para Albus, Scorpius y para si misma.

-Traicy-llamo a su Boggart-fénix- es viaje para Enaire podría ser peligroso, pero por favor, dale esta foto a papa y mama-le pidió Eleine a ese ser que desapareció.

Rose, Scorpius y Albus se miraron contentos, por fin habían recuperado a la Eleine de siempre.


	10. Orgullo herido

Los días pasaron alegremente y sin preocupaciones en sus vacaciones en Hogwarts, aunque Albus reconocía que echaba de menos a su familia, pero pasarlas solo con sus dos mejores amigos y su prima favorita, no estaba nada mal.

La mejor noticia que recibieron es que el Boggart-fénix se volvió a aparecer y portaba una carta de los Señores Prince, cosa que alegro muchísimo a Eleine. La carta decía así:

_Mi pequeña Eli_

_Perdónanos, no sabia que estaba en Navidades, la persecución se volvió un poco difícil, por lo visto se han dividido en dos grupos, nosotros seguimos a Donovan y un pequeño grupo de treinta magos hacia Bahrein, el otro numeroso grupo de casi doscientos o mas miembros, mucho me temo que se dirigen a Turquía, pensamos que quieren llegar a Europa por el Mar Mediterráneo, pero ya han puesto a buenos magos, a su mando esta nuestro mentor, el Señor Homelore para interceptarlos, y no son magos poderosos, tu madre piensa que Donovan la esta tratando de engañar, cosa que no es fácil._

_Cielo tu madre y yo te echamos muchísimo de menos, perdona por el espectáculo que dimos antes de marcharnos, pero estoy mas seguro que nunca, que este es nuestro sitio, se con seguridad que el bueno Hagrid te esta cuidando muy bien y por lo que vi, también tus amigos, (¿De donde has sacado ese jersey?, quiero uno), Eleine, tu madre y yo estamos bien, en todos los sentidos, de verdad, estoy deseando volver a verte, darte un abrazo y volver a mis clases... y aunque no lo reconozca tu madre también._

_Te echamos de menos_

_Besos Papa y Mama_

Pero lo mas increíble, es que nada mas acabar de leer la carta, para el asombro de todos, el papel y el lazo que la envolvía se convirtieron en un brazalete de color arena, en el que se podía leer en el interior, "Feliz Navidad" "Te quieren, Papa y Mama", lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Eleine alcanzara un punto inimaginable.

En aquellos días Albus sentía verdadera lástima de no pertenecer a Gryffindor, le gustaba ser un Slytherin, pero tenía que reconocer que esos días con sus mejores amigos fueron geniales. El día de fin de año nuevo, McGonagall (gracias a Rose, McGonagall nunca le decía que no) nos dejo decorar la sala a nuestra manera, con lo cual el rojo de Gryffindor no era tan dominante, también habíamos decorado parte con el verde de Slytherin.

-Rose, devuélveme mi varita-le ordeno Scorpius.

-No hasta que acabe-le contesto Rose, esta usaba tanto su varita como la varita de Scorpius a la vez para decorar la estancia con la ayuda de distintos hechizos y ser más rápida, lo que dejaba que Scorpius hiciera su parte del trabajo a mano.

-No se porque no puedo tener una varita única-refunfuño Scorpius

Después de haber acabado, la verdad es que la Sala Común de Gryffindor parecía otra.

-¿A donde vais?-pregunto muy extrañada Eleine a Albus y Rose.

-Vamos a dejar estas flores en la tumba de nuestro tío-les dijo Rose, con unos claveles blancos- no tardaremos.

-¿Vuestro tío?-pregunto preocupada Eleine.

-¿Murió en la Segunda Guerra?-pregunto con delicadeza Scorpius, el lo entendía mejor que Eleine.

-Si, así es-le contesto Albus.

-¿Puedo ir...?-pregunto dudosa Eleine

-Claro que si-le dijo sonriendo Rose.

Los cuatro juntos salieron por el retrato y se disponían a bajar al cementerio del colegio.

-Rose, perdona, pero sigo sin entenderlo...-le dijo Eleine.

-Pues en la Segunda Guerra murieron muchas personas...-dijo Rose triste- la mayoría eran o fueron en algún momento estudiantes en Hogwarts, por eso, si las familias querían, los restos de sus seres queridos se quedarían en Hogwarts, ya que murieron protegiendo el colegio-siguió relatando Rose.

-Nuestro tío Fred, que era el gemelo de tío George murió en la lucha, así que nuestra familia quiso que descansara aquí, en el cementerio del colegio se encuentran también lo padres de Teddy, y me parece que Dana también tiene a un tío allí como nosotros- le contesto Albus.

-Valla-dijo Eleine-lo siento no lo sabia, pensé que en el colegio solo se podían enterrar a los Directores si lo deseaban.

-Si, allí también descansa Dumbledore entre otros, pero la guerra hizo que esa pequeña norma la modificaran-le dijo Albus.

-¿Y los alumnos pueden entrar?-pregunto Eleine.

-No, en teoría, pero muchos como nosotros tienen familiares allí-le dijo Albus- así que no pondrán reparos, estoy seguro-le dijo Albus. Llegaron a los terrenos del castillo y se dirigían a un lugar recóndito, entre un entrante del Lago Negro y el Bosque Prohibido, allí se encontraba el cementerio de Hogwarts, levantado en memoria de los que murieron.

La tumba principal era la mas alta, sabia que esa pertenecía a Dumbledore, de mármol blanco, después de esa había muchas mas, pero Rose y Albus buscaban una concreta, sabían que en el cementerio solo estaban los que murieron protegiendo la escuela, no los que la atacaron.

Pasaron por delante de muchas, hasta que por fin llegaron a la que tenia un mármol rojizo oscuro, _"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY"_, Albus siempre se alegraba, cada vez que venia a la tumba de su tío y leer las letras _"Patético, ¡Patético! Con todo un mundo lleno de humor verbal ante ti, ¿vas y haces que te dejen sin oreja?" _ya que su tío George, les había dicho, Fred deseaba ser recordado por sus risas y que estaba seguro, que con esa frase, nadie se entristecería a venir aquí, por eso puso esta frase en su tumba. Cosa que a la mayoría hacia sentir bien, y no afligidos, como deseaba su tío Fred.

-Vuestro tío, tuvo que ser un personaje ¿no?-pregunto Eleine, ya que se había acercado con ellos. Rose le sonrió y le explico el porque a Scorpius y Eleine, era el tío George el que estaba sin oreja, también se fijo que las suyas no eran las únicas flores allí, su familia también las había mandado. Después camino y deposito otro ramito ante el sepulcro que compartían los padres de Teddy, los Señores Lupin, también en esta había muchas flores, Albus estaba seguro al cien por cien de que Teddy desde que da clase en el colegio no dejo de venir ni un solo día aquí.

Pero la tumba que mas llamo la atención de Albus, es la que se encontraba más alejada, solo constaba de una lápida, ennegrecida, los matorrales cubrían el nombre de a quien pertenecía... Albus vencido por la curiosidad, se deshizo de los matorrales y vio a quien pertenecía esa tumba y se sorprendió: Severus Snape, no había mas inscripciones que el propio nombre, Albus sabia que por este hombre llevaba su segundo nombre, pero ya no sabia nada mas, y por lo que se dio cuenta después, solo lo vio en una ocasión, fue el hombre que interrumpió a los Señores Prince mientras discutían, Albus le pregunto a su padre mas cosas y la razón de la importancia de ese hombre en su vida, porque no por nada le pones el nombre de una persona a un hijo, pero su padre siempre le contestaba lo mismo: _"Era un hombre valiente, el me dio lo que nadie mas se atrevió... la verdad" _y envuelto en ese misterio, Albus dejo de preguntar.

-Albus-oyó la voz de Scorpius a su espalda-¿que haces?-dijo mirando la tumba.

-Scor, ¿sabias que mi segundo nombre es Severus?-Scorpius lo miro desconcertado- lo llevo por el-dijo Albus señalando a la lápida que acababa de limpiar.

-Si, el profesor Snape-dijo Scorpius-es un poco... cortante-acabo después de un rato.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto sorprendido Albus.

-Si, en el escritorio de mi padre, mando colgar su retrato, pocas veces esta en casa, supongo que prefiere el que tiene en el despacho de McGonagall, pero las pocas veces que pude hablar, bueno mejor dicho las veces que hablo fue un poco borde-le confeso Scorpius-pero mi padre lo idolatra, dice que fue su profesor favorito.

-Valla, pues yo no se nada de el-dijo abatido Albus.

-Pues la próxima vez que vengas a casa te lo presentare, pero, Al, Snape también fue mortífago, mato a Dumbledore-Albus le miro sorprendido-¿No lo sabias?-pregunto aun mas sorprendido Scorpius.

-No, claro que no-dijo Albus, ahora se preguntaba porque su padre respetaba tanto a ese hombre, si mato a uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos y que hacia allí-pero, entonces ¿por que esta aquí? ¿Como sabes tú eso Scorpius?

-Al, eso lo sabe todo el que lea un poco, ¡sale en los libros de historia moderna!, ya se que regalarte por tu cumpleaños-bufo Scorpius.

-Pero, entonces, ¿porque esta enterrado aquí?-pregunto aun curioso Albus.

-Eso ni yo ni nadie lo sabe, Al, Snape esta enterrado aquí, gracias a Harry Potter, pregúntaselo a tu padre-le dijo preocupado Scorpius, cosa que Albus haría en cuanto pudiera, no quería llevar el nombre de un asesino y de su victima, al menos sin saber mejor las cosas, pero eso era algo que ya no podía cambiar.

-Chicos-llamo su prima Rose.

-Vamos Al, por mas que mires su lápida no te va a decir nada y espero que no lo haga, no es una persona que recuerdes con cariño...-menciono Scorpius

Albus siguió a sus amigos de vuelta al castillo pero aun iba pensando en lo que le dijo Scorpius, y en la razones de su padre, Albus consideraba a su padre como una persona reflexiva y autentica pero todo lo que descubrió hoy lo dejo totalmente descolocado, no entendía las motivaciones que siguió su padre, pero tampoco las de su familia, a nadie le gustaba su nombre, el de Severus para ser concretos, pero siempre que mencionaban a Snape lo hacían entre una mezcla de respecto y rencor, ahora entendía el rencor, pero seguía sin entender el respecto, y en caso de su padre, el aprecio.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron tranquilamente, ese día por la tarde llegarían, sus amigos y sus primos, y como los había avisado Mimi... Ben llegaría también a Hogwarts, ya le habían dado el alta y su estado era favorable, Mimi les mantuvo informados todo el tiempo sobre el estado de salud de Ben, ya que les enviaba cartas a menudo, Mimi permaneció casi todos los días en el Hospital, con los padres de Ben, que eran muy mayores y Mimi quería asegurarse de que todos los Diggory estaban bien.<p>

Albus, Rose, Scorpius y Eleine caminaban tranquilamente, recibirían a sus amigos en las puertas del colegio, ya que era un buen día de Enero y había nevado, se entretuvieron jugando a la batalla de bolas de nieve, sabia que cuando Fred, Alex y James llegaran todos perderían sin remedio. Lo bueno de esas vacaciones es que apenas se cruzaron con los Borgia a pesar de ser los únicos alumnos allí, los amigos rara vez salían de la torre de Gryffindor y si salían iban a la cabaña de Hagrid, Rose y Scorpius no entrenaron gracias a que había nevado, para alivio de Albus y Eleine.

-Por fin-dijo contenta Rose, cuando ve a los carruajes pasar por delante suya.

En cuanto sus amigos les ven, paran y se bajan allí, Albus estaba deseando ver a Lily y a Hugo, a los pequeños siempre son a los que mas se echan de menos, pero en cuanto las chicas vieron a Ben fueron a abrazarle, también Albus y Scorpius fueron a saludarle antes que a nadie, tenia muy buen aspecto por lo visto se había curado del todo, tanto tumulto hubo en los recibimientos, que no se dieron cuenta de que un grupo muy numeroso de personas se habían acercado a ellos.

-Que bonito, tanto... que da nauseas-dijo con asco una voz que conocían muy bien, era Lía y su ejercito de Slytherins, en el que se incluían a sus tres amigotes y a sus hermanos.

-Valla-dijo Ben con aparente tranquilidad, tranquilidad que nadie tenía- veo que vosotros también venís a recibirme...

-No nos hagas reír, Diggory, Hufflepuff ha quedado para el arrastre-dijo con disfrute Christofer Borgia.

-El que va a quedar para el arrastre serás tú-dijo Alice sacando su varita, pero Alex no la dejo, los ánimos seguían tensos pero nadie saco aun sus varitas.

-No venimos a por ti, Diggory-dijo Lía con desprecio-sino a ver como vuestra querida Eleine, queda en ridículo...

-Lía, eres de lo peor-le amenazo Rose.

-Eleine es mejor que tu, nunca se quedara en ridículo-dijo con fe Lucy. Albus se miro con sus dos amigos, Lía venia a hacer quedar mal a Eleine y no sabían como salir de esa.

-Lía, creo que... no hay... necesidad...-dijo una chica de Slytherin, ante el asombro de todos.

-¿Como has dicho, Zabini?-pregunto Lía amenazadoramente.

-Nada, perdona-rectifico en seguida la chica llamada Zabini.

-Te perdonare esta sublevación... pero no pienses que te has librado... aun-dijo Lía, cambiado miradas maliciosas con su hermana, la chica estaba asustada, Lía levanto su varita.

-_Detendium_-dijo para sorpresa de todos Eleine, y el brazo de Lía se quedo inmóvil

-¿COMO TE ATREVES?-bramo Lía enfurecida, aun no podía mover el brazo

-No le harás daño a esa chica-dijo Eleine con una determinación que estaba desconcertando a Albus, Rose, Scorpius y los demás, aun apuntaba a Lía con su varita.

-Y que harás, cobarde-ahora Lía Borgia reía delante nuestra (ya podía mover el brazo), al igual que todo su sequito, menos la chica que seguía aun asustada.

-Ella no hará nada-dijo alarmada Mimi, sacando su varita-enfréntate a mi Borgia.

-No-dijo Eleine ante el desconcierto general- no voy a huir ni a tener mas miedo-dijo Eleine pero Albus, Rose y Scorpius, sabia que se lo decía a si misma-Te reto-dijo Eleine con valor, todos nos quedamos de piedra al oír eso y las carcajadas de los de Slytherin... no había comparaciones.

-¿TU?-dijo Lía muerta de risa-¿Me retas a mí?

-Si-dijo con aplomo Eleine, sus amigos aun no recapacitaron- un duelo, las dos solas sin nadie más.

-Hecho-dijo con confianza Borgia.

-Eli no-dijo Scorpius asustado ahora que Lía acepto.

-Con condiciones-siguió diciendo Eleine-si gano, me dejaras en paz a mi a mis amigos, volveré a mi cuarto y la chica estará bien-dijo Eleine mirando a Zabini, Carline Borgia la tenia aprisionada-esas son las mías, pon la tuyas-dijo con decisión.

-ELEINE, ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?-chillo Rose muy preocupada como el resto, todos teníamos nuestras varitas a mano.

-No tengo condiciones, me basta con vencer una vez más a la inútil hija de los Prince-dijo Lía con maldad, ella y Eleine permanecían ajenas a todo los que decían los demás.

-Perfecto, _Nimbla_-dijo Eleine y para la fascinación de sus amigos y el pánico de los Slytherin, Eleine creo un muro esférico a su alrededor y al de Lía, los demás se quedaron a salvo fuera, Albus ya había visto ese hechizo, lo vio en la Señora Prince, era uno de los que ella misma había creado- el muro se romperá cuando una sea derribada-le informo Eleine- es irrompible.

-¿COMO...-grito Borgia, ahora Albus veía en su rostro nerviosismo-_Cordis Mortem_-apunto Lía a Eleine.

-_Raflexieo_-grito Eleine y el hechizo de Lía se difumino, Eleine estaba bien, Albus miro con asombro a toda su familia que miraban con asombro lo que allí pasaba.

-_Sectumsempra_-le grito Lía.

-_Torlletramaum_- grito Eleine y ese hechizo hizo que a todos se le pusieron los pelos de punta, de la varita de Eleine se formo una gran bola negra, que absorbió el hechizo que se lanzo Lía y de la bola salio, lo que le pareció a Albus una corriente eléctrica que hizo que Lía cayera de rodillas y el hechizo del muro, desapareció, Eleine... había ganado

-¿Como...-dijo Lía tartamudeando- he perdido...?

-No me importa lo que me hagas a mi, Lía-dijo Eleine con determinación-pero no voy a dejarte que hagas mas daño a mis amigos... hicimos un trato.

-¿Porque no lo hiciste antes?-pregunto aun impresionada Lía mientras sus hermanos y su sequito se acercaban a ella.

-Son los hechizos de mi madre, no me deja utilizarlos... pero ahora ella no esta...-dijo por lo bajo Eleine- hicimos un trato, no te acercaras ni tu ni tu sequito a mis amigos... o sino ya lo has visto, conozco cada uno de los hechizos de mi madre, se y puedo utilizarlos -dijo Eleine con un toque amenazador en su voz, por una milésimas Albus vio la imagen de su madre en ella.

-_Sectumsempra_-grito Carline dirección a Eleine, nadie se esperaba ese hechizo ni Eleine, pero como en un fogonazo Traicy apareció en forma de fénix recibió el hechizo se desplumo y unas milésimas después se convirtió otra vez en un fénix sano, que volaba cerca de Eleine.

-Basta-le dijo Lía a su hermana-nos vamos-le dijo a todos afligida e impresionada por lo que acaba de suceder.

Poco a poco vieron marchase a los Slytherins conmocionados, pero Albus sabia que no eran los únicos, el, su familia y sus amigos también estaban conmocionados y porque no decirlo, maravillados por las habilidades secretas de Eleine.

-Zabini-llamo Eleine a la chica Slytherin-Patsy, no tengas miedo, ven con nosotros, no le temas más a Lía.

-Ahora, me das más miedo tú que ella...-dijo la chica asustada y echo a correr detrás de los Slytherins.

Eleine se giro y miro a sus amigos, Albus pensó que las últimas palabras de la chica debieron afectarle mucho a Eleine, quiso decirle algo para ayudarla, pero no pudo, estaba en estado de shock y no era el único...


	11. Gracias a Teddy

Los días pasaron y por fin llegaron a la normalidad de las clases... normalidad relativa, pensó Rose.

La noticia de que Eleine Prince, dio su merecido a la pequeña de los Borgia corrió como la pólvora, tanto que hasta los profesores se enteraron y después de la clase de Transformaciones, McGonagall hizo quedarse a Eleine y le resto cerca de ¡200 puntos a Slytherin!, Rose pensó, que si no fuera por la demostración que hizo Eleine de sus habilidades... los de su casa la habrían linchado.

Por otro parte el resto del colegio... la evitaba. Rose sabia que los alumnos echaban de menos la presencia de Matt, fue un hombre que en muy poco tiempo se gano el cariño y respecto de todos, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la Señora Prince, todos reconocíamos que sus clases eran las mas interesantes, pero nadie la quería... y pensar que su pequeña hija puede tener las mismas habilidades que su madre suscitaba miedo y en parte, admiración...

En cambio sus amigos y la familia, después del primer shock, se mostraron realmente entusiasmados, Fred, James, Alex y Ali, no paraban de vitorear a Eleine por donde pasaban, lo que provocaba mas rumores de los que ya había y Eleine se avergonzaba mucho de esta situación, los pequeños se encontraban maravillados por el talento de Eleine, su prima, Lysander, Lorcan y su hermano, les pedían que le diera clases particulares. Mientras que los mayores, Roxy, Jay, Lucy, Louis, Sam, Dana, Molly, Theo, Ben y Mimi, ponían en dudas que fuera capaz de controlar el poder que tiene y le pidieron que no volviera a defenderles con esos hechizos, cosa que no hacia falta pedirle, Eleine estaba muy afectada por el comportamiento de los demás, Rose dudaba de que le quedasen ganas a Eleine para demostrar su poder una vez mas.

Por otra parte, Rose, Albus y Scorpius, quedaban en vez en cuando y hablaban a las espaldas de Eleine, estaban muy preocupados por ella, el día de hoy era uno de esos días, Rose salio con cuidado de su habitación y bajo a su Sala Común, allí ya veía el pelo rubio platino de Scorpius esperándola.

-Rose, por fin bajas-le refunfuño Scorpius

-Pesado-le contesto Rose, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amigo.

-Albus Potter-dijo Scorpius mirando el espejito, que le había regalado su primo en su cumpleaños y servia para comunicarse. Rose se sentó de lado de Scorpius para ver a Albus.

-¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?-pregunto extrañado la cara de Albus, Scorpius puso una sonrisa triunfadora y Rose se puso colorada.

-Ya vale-dijo una irritada Rose-vamos al grano-ordeno.

Esa reunión la había convocado Scorpius.

-Chicos, creo que las cosas van mal-les dijo Scorpius.

-¿Que le pasa a Eleine?-le pregunto asustada Rose.

-A Eli nada, pero a los Señores Prince, parece que mal...-continuo Scorpius, mirando a Albus y Rose.

-¿Que les pasa?-pregunto el trocito de cara de Albus.

-Mi padre me escribió hoy, contándome las ultimas noticias que llegan y por lo visto, el Señor Thor, mato cerca de una población intentando escapar de los Señores Prince, y aun no le capturaron, los muggles culparon de este suceso a las guerras que hay allí, no tiene pinta de que esto se acabe por el momento...-le termino de decir Scorpius.

-No entiendo porque nuestros padres quieren que vivamos en la inopia- bufo enfadado Albus, Rose últimamente notaba a su primo especialmente irritable en todo lo que tenia que ver con sus padres, especialmente con tío Harry y su regalo, el que recibió en día 7 de Febrero por su cumpleaños, a Rose le consta que ni siquiera lo abrió.

-Al, tranquilízate-le pidió Rose-Scorpius, ¿le dirás eso a Eleine?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Si por mí fuera no, pero casi seguro que la prensa informara de algo mañana-le dijo abatido Scorpius.

-Chicos...-Rose estaba a punto de formular la pregunta que le obsesionaba en los últimos días- ¿creéis que Eleine acabara como su madre? ¿Será una bruja... oscura?

Rose se quedo mirando detenidamente a sus amigos, ella vio en sus rostros las mismas dudas, seguro que ellos ya habían hablado sobre eso, Rose tenia que reconocer... aunque no quería... que evitaba a Eleine, su demostración la hizo asustarse, tenia miedo y no sabia o no estaba segura si su amiga... si quería que Eleine siguiera siendo amiga suya...

-Rosie-dijo Albus con seguridad-Eli es nuestra amiga y lo seguirá siendo.

-Por supuesto, pase lo que pase-dijo Scorpius con el mismo tono que Albus, pero Rose no se mostraba igual de convencida.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron sin demasiados accidentes, ni siquiera los Slytherin jugaron sucio en su partido contra los Ravenclaw, por lo visto aun recordaban algunas cosas, pero por otra parte los serpientes ganaron a los águilas limpiamente algo a lo que no estábamos acostumbrados, y el otro partido que se disputaría ese trimestre seria Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw y aquí daban la victoria a los vigentes campeones ya que Ben había vuelto al equipo, pronostico que se cumplió... Hufflepuff se llevo una merecida victoria, los tejones ya no podían luchar por la copa... pero la vuelta de Ben fue recibida como una bocanada de aire nuevo, además era su ultimo partido, y como había oído mencionar a la profesora Sinistra, la Jefa de Hufflepuff, Ben pasaría a la historia de la casa Hufflepuff, como el otro Diggory... del que Rose había oído hablar mucho en su familia.<p>

Ahora si Gryffindor ganaba a Ravenclaw lucharían por la copa de quidditch ante los Slytherin, pero el partido contra Ravenclaw se disputaría para el mes de Marzo, partido para el cual Jay los esta entrenando duramente, aunque seguía el ambiente de discordia entre el y Fred, Rose sabia que estos discutían a menudo, todos lo sabíamos pero por lo visto, evitaban por todos los medios que Roxy se enterara.

* * *

><p>Por fin habían llegado a finales de Febrero, Rose se encontraba en la biblioteca preparando sus deberes para McGonagall, (ella enviaba mas deberes que Matt), y en ese momento oye como se abre la puerta de la biblioteca y ve entrar a Eleine.<p>

-Hola-dijo Rose, procurando mantenerse ocupada con sus deberes.

-Hola-dijo Eleine con voz áspera, Rose se fijo que el resto de alumnos que habían en la biblioteca se estaban marchando, cosa que la hacia sentir incomoda, ella deseaba irse también.

-¿Que haces por aquí?-pregunto Rose con una indiferencia fingida.

-Buscarte...-dijo Eleine, se sentó en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Rose se levantaba.

-Eleine, tenemos Defensa si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos...-le dijo Rose recogiendo sus cosas.

-Vale...-dijo Eleine con voz pastosa, Rose la miro por fin, tenia los ojos bañados en lágrimas- ve tu, yo aun tengo que buscar unas cosas...

-Esta bien, allí nos vemos... adiós Eli-dijo Rose dudando.

-Adiós...-le dijo Eleine, pero aun no había sacado nada, ni una pluma, ni un pergamino, ni libros... nada.

Rose salio aprisa de la biblioteca, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era justo pero no sabia y no quería estar cerca de Eleine, a esas alturas le parecía una extraña y la temía por que Rose nunca podría medir sus habilidades con las de Eleine.

Por fin había llegado a las mazmorras vio a los chicos sentados en el pasillo a la esperada de Teddy (era muy despistado, con lo cual poco puntual, se retrasaba bastante), Rose se sentó al lado de su primo.

-Rose-le llamo Albus-¿donde esta Eli?-le pregunto mirándola con escrutinio, Rose noto que se puso colorada pero tenia que evitar las miradas de su primo, el tenia una habilidad especial para leer en la mente de Rose.

-La vi en la biblioteca, me dijo que tenia unas cosas que hacer y la deje allí-contesto simplemente Rose.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Scorpius ácidamente, Rose le miro con enfado-ella tiene sus cosas aquí-dijo señalando el bolso de Eleine.

-Pues no lo se-dijo Rose intentando parecer inocente.

-Rose, Eleine fue solo para hablar contigo...-le dijo Albus.

-Buenos días, siento llegar tarde-dijo Teddy sonriente-adentro-dijo abriendo la puerta de la clase, Rose agradeció la presencia de Teddy y se levanto y se sentó rápido en su sitio, el que compartía con Eleine, en las clases se seguía sentado a su lado, pero nunca hablaban, Albus y Scorpius se sentaron detrás dejándola sola pero notaba sus miradas en la nuca.

-Bueno-dijo Teddy-¿Eleine esta enferma?-pregunto Teddy notando la ausencia de Eleine.

-Profesor Lupin, es verdad, Eli últimamente no se siente bien...-dijo Scorpius, pero añadió por lo bajo-... con sus amigas-Rose se puso colorada de la rabia, y deseo maldecidle pero recordó que Scorpius era inmune a sus hechizos así que pensaba un mal plan para quitarle su varita y darle su merecido... pero por otra parte sabia que lo que decía era verdad, Eleine casi nunca pisaba la biblioteca sino la obligaban y si iba allí, iba a ver a Rose.

-Pues que lastima-dijo Teddy- Hoy realizaremos el hechizo... _REDUCIO_-dijo Teddy señalando un pelele que tenia la Señora Prince aun en clase, este se encogió de tamaño hasta que consiguió el tamaño de un dedo, dejo a todos impresionados- ahora vamos el resto-dijo Teddy haciendo que el pelele recuperara su forma normal.

Se colocaron en una fila, como les indico por señas Teddy, y uno a uno fueron realizando el hechizo, muy pocos lo consiguieron a la primera, solo Albus, Scorpius y Lía es resto no fue capaz, tampoco Rose cosa que atrajo las miradas de sus compañeros, pero lo cierto es que la mente de Rose la ocupaba la ausencia de Eleine en clase y se estaba preocupando, además de sentirse culpable...

Después de varios intentos, toda la clase logro hacerlo, unos con mayor éxito que otros pero todos al fin y al cabo, Rose fue la ultima en conseguirlo, justo cuando tocaba el timbre que daba la señal de finalizadas las clases de ese día, Rose se dirigió rápidamente a su pupitre con la esperanza de marcharse antes que Albus y Scorpius.

-Rose-llamo la voz de Teddy, haciendo derrumbar sus esperanzas, Rose se giro y vio a ambos lados de Teddy a Albus y a Scorpius que la miraban, ya sabia de que le querían hablar esos tres.

-Ahora que estamos solos-dijo Scorpius cerrando la puerta de la clase- nos vas a explicar que demonios te pasa estos días.

-No es algo que a ti te importe-le contesto Rose.

-Si mi importa, Eli es mi amiga y aunque me cueste reconocerlo tu también-le contesto de malas maneras Scorpius.

-Rose tu actitud con Eleine, es odiosa, ¿porque demonios la evitas?-le contesto Albus malhumorado, Rose le miro con culpabilidad- ¡y no pienses que no nos dimos cuenta, porque hasta el despistado de Lorcan se dio cuenta!-le echo Albus en cara a su prima.

-Creo que Scor y Al deberían buscar a Eleine-dijo Teddy como si nada- tiene que venir a explicarme porque no vino hoy a clase.

-Pero...-intento decir Albus.

-Scorpius y Albus, traer a Eleine-dijo Teddy con una voz mas seria de lo normal, y los chicos salieron del aula no sin quejarse.

-Rose, ahora que estamos solos ven a sentarte conmigo-le pidió Teddy, y se sentó con el en su pupitre- no voy a meterme en tus cosas, solo te voy a contar una historia que puede que no sepas, ¿quien es mi padre?-pregunto tranquilamente Teddy.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver...-dijo Rose desconcertada, ella se esperaba un reproche como el que estaban a punto de echarle su primo y Scorpius.

-Contesta, por favor-le pidió pacientemente Teddy.

-Se llamaba... Remus Lupin-dijo Rose haciendo memoria.

-¿De que trabajaba Remus Lupin?-pregunto en el mismo tono Teddy.

-Pues...-Rose se sorprendió de una cosa, no lo sabia- mi padre me dijo que fue su profesor durante un año, pero... no se a que se dedicaba...-dijo Rose mirando a Teddy en el, se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Eso es por que no trabajaba-le dijo tranquilamente-no podía, no le dejaban-le contesto simplemente.

-¿Por que no?-pregunto una curiosa Rose, en casa hablaban muy bien de los padres de Teddy pero no los mencionaban a menudo, a sus padres aun les dolían sus muertes.

-Porque le tenían miedo-le confeso Teddy-tenia un... lado particular-acoto, Rose le miro sorprendida- me imagine que no lo sabias-dijo riéndose Teddy.

-¿Saber que?-pregunto intrigada Rose.

-Rosie, mi padre fue un licántropo o hombre lobo-a Rose esa información le era desconocida y estaba impresionada- ¿que piensas ahora de mi?

-Nada, no pienso nada, me sorprende, pero eso no dice nada de ti, es lo mismo que con Scorpius y...-ahora Rose se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar Teddy- Eleine.

-Rosie, las personas somos aquí y ahora, no de donde venimos, Eleine no hizo bien, pero lo que hizo mantiene alejados a los Slytherins y a vosotros a salvo de sus amenazas, tu si pudieras hacerlo, ¿lo harías?-pregunto Teddy, Rose pensó, afirmo con la cabeza y la bajo avergonzada-tu también, como todos, Eleine nunca uso sus poderes antes, eso dice mucho de ella, por que si los uso fue para proteger, y no la conozco tanto como tu, pero me da la sensación de que, si los vuelve a usar lo hará para proteger a los demás, no a si misma... Rose, necesitamos a nuestros amigos cerca, si de verdad esa chica te importa no te alejes...-le dijo simplemente Teddy- o entonces Eleine ya no tendrá a quien proteger...

-Me siento ridícula-dijo Rose muy afectada

-Todos somos ridículos alguna vez, de verdad que mas idiota que yo no lo hay-le dijo Teddy guiñándole un ojo-sabias que el día que le pedí salir a Victorie, llevaba Esmoquin y estábamos en Las Tres Escobas, nunca la vi tan avergonzada-dijo Teddy riéndose de ese recuerdo, Rose también alegre y con esa imagen en la cabeza se fue de clase.

Teddy era buen profesor, pero era mejor amigo y la persona idónea para ayudarte o por lo menos para hablar, Rose estaba deseando poder hablar con Eleine. Y entro en el Gran Comedor, allí estaban todos y por lo visto James, Fred, Alex y Alice intentaban levantar envidias a los más pequeños con sus "nuevos" _Patronum_, ya que los acababan de aprender en Defensa. El de Alice era un delfín, el de Alex una pantera, el de Fred un león y el de James un reno.

-Seguro que James estaba pensando en la Navidad, cuando conjuro su _Patronum_-dijo Alice mordazmente, todo se rieron y Rose aprovecho para sentarse al lado de la única que no se reía que era Eleine, todos a ver esto pararon de reírse y Rose se sintió incomoda, por ser el centro de la atención.

-Eleine... ¿podemos hablar a solas?-le pregunto insegura Rose a Eleine, ellas estaban bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo Albus y Scorpius no se perdían detalle.

-Tal vez después..., los chicos me dijeron que Teddy, quiere hablar conmigo-le dijo Eleine levantándose, todos miraron desilusionados la escena, Eleine ya no quería hablar con Rose, pero Rose no se daría por vencida fácilmente.

-Pues entonces te acompaño-dijo con aplomo Rose, su familia y sus amigos se sorprendieron, pero entre ellos Rose también divisaba dos sonrisas orgullosas, las de Albus y Hugo, quienes eran la que mejor la conocían.

-Vale...-dijo sorprendida Eleine, y se marcharon las dos juntas del Gran Comedor.

Ya llevaban un rato de silencio, Rose se sentía incomoda, no sabia por donde empezar, pero estaba decidida a arreglarlo.

-Lo siento-dijo simplemente Rose, directamente y sin preámbulos.

-¿Por que te alejaste?-le pregunto tristemente Eleine.

-Por miedo...-le contesto sinceramente Rose, en la cara de Eleine vio que le dio la temida respuesta- y lo siento, no tenia ninguna razón para asustarme, soy tonta-concluyo nerviosa.

-No eres tonta, se que lo que hice no esta bien-dijo Eleine-pero fuiste tu sobre todo la que me decía que debía defenderme de Lía... no quería que los demás me tuvieran miedo-le confeso, Rose se sintió peor.

-Eli, perdona por dudar, algunas veces, bueno me dejo llevar... perdóname-le pidió Rose.

-No haría daño a nadie... ni a Lía, ese hechizo te quita las fuerzas no te hace sufrir-le dijo Eleine- y quiero que sepas que solo se hacer ese...-le confeso- no soy mi madre y nunca lo seré-le dijo.

-Ya lo se-dijo comprensivamente Rose y lo cierto es que se sentía mas aliviada a conocer eso.

-Necesito pensar, que pase lo que pase, voy a tenerte conmigo... no me queda mucha gente y no quiero pensar que la que tengo se quiere alejar...-le confeso Eleine entre lágrimas, Rose se sintió peor que en mucho tiempo, por el rostro de Eleine se derramaban unas lágrimas.

-Eso no pasara... otra vez te lo prometo, Eli-le dijo Rose abrazando a su amiga, por su rostro también caían lágrimas.

Rose pensó que tenia que recompensar a Eleine por lo que había pasado, también pensó que a la menor oportunidad se lo demostraría y pase lo que pase estaría a su lado y serian amigas para siempre.


	12. Llegada inesperada

Por fin llegaron a Marzo, eso solo quería decir una cosa, el partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw había llegado, en las ultimas semanas Rose con el equipo entrenaron duramente, si ganaban a los águilas estarían en la final, un sueño que solo Jay veía muy lejano y se encontraba muy nerviosa, tanto que encontró serios problemas para vestirse.

Cuando se hubo colocado todo bien y en su sitio, Rose cogió su escoba la Nimbus 3.007 y bajo a la Sala Común, allí vio a casi todos sus compañeros de casa, vestidos y pintados de rojo y con pancartas que llevarían al estadio, nada más aparecer en la Sala Común, Rose recibió los ánimos de muchos de sus compañeros lo cierto es que a la mayoría no le conocían, era de cursos superiores o eran niños de primero, entre el tumulto, no vio a ningún de los miembros del equipo y tampoco a nadie de la familia.

Después de libarse de los compañeros de casa, ya que poco a poco bajaban al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Rose se sentó en uno de los sillones, ya solo quedaban pocas personas, pero el entusiasmo de los demás solo le ayudo a ponerse todavía mas nerviosa. Además ya empezaba a preocuparse, Scorpius nunca tardaba tanto, más bien todo lo contrario, fardaba de ser siempre el primero en madrugar y le parecía poco probable que se quedara dormido y menos en un día de partido.

-Chicas, ¿sabéis si Scorpius bajo ya al Gran Comedor?-le pregunto Rose a Jessy Wilkins. Las gemelas Jessy y Anne Wilkins eran sus compañeras de cuarto, con ellas también estaban Claudia Stenson y Cristin Leark.

-No, no bajo nadie de los chicos de nuestro año, llevamos bastante tiempo esperándoles-le contesto Jessy. Rose se lo tomo como una mala señal.

-Será mejor que bajemos ya, tú también deberías Rose-le dijo Cristin.

-Claro, ahora bajo-le dijo Rose a las chicas mientras ellas se iban.

Nada mas verlas desaparecer, Rose subió a los dormitorios de los chicos de Gryffindor, sabia que eso era una mala señal, en cuanto entro en el dormitorio vio lo ya esperado, los chicos de Gryffindor apuntaban con sus varitas a Scorpius y Scorpius hacia lo mismo.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Rose con enfado sacando su varita y colocándose al lado de Scorpius.

-Rose, vete-dijo Scorpius de muy mal humor.

-Tenemos partido-le contesto Rose mordazmente.

-Deberías aprender a hablarle educadamente a las damas, Malfoy- le dijo Kurt Lance.

-Cállate Kurt-le contesto irritada Rose-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-volvió a preguntar Rose.

-Rose, tu sabes que Malfoy compro su pase en el equipo, cualquiera con esa escoba es bueno-le contesto Pete McLaggen.

-Eso no es verdad-le dijo Rose-entrene con el, es muy bueno.

-A ti también te ha engañado-le contesto Shen Fo.

-Scor, ¿que pasa?-le pregunto Rose muy molesta a su amigo que llevaba rato en silencio.

-Pille a Aban intentando alterar mi escoba-dijo Scorpius señalando a Mohamed Aban-pero se que todos tienes algo que ver-dijo con desprecio.

-Te fastidia Malfoy, porque sabes que decimos la verdad-le dijo con desprecio Kurt.

-Lo que tu tienes es envidia, querías también el puesto-le contesto enfadado Scorpius, Kurt pareció enfurecerse.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la puerta se abrió.

-_Mocomurcielagos_-dijeron cuatro voces conocidas, dejando muy desconcertados a Rose y Scorpius, momentos después Lance, Aban, McLaggen y Fo, se encontraban intentando defenderse de unos asquerosos...

-Mama va a estar muy contenta-dijo feliz Lily, fueron Lily, Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander los que lanzaron el hechizo, además Rose vio en la manos de su hermano lo que parecían las orejas extensibles de tío George.

-Scor, no dejes que te afecte lo que dijeron esos-le dijo Hugo a Scorpius, que parecía menos enfadado viendo a sus compañeros retorcerse en el suelo.

-Aggg-dijo Lysander con asco-¿que tal si nos vamos?-suplico.

-Pero no podemos dejarles así-dijo Rose señalando a sus compañeros.

-Se lo merecen-dijo Lorcan con voz diplomática, Rose se rió lo mismo que Scorpius y los demás.

Scorpius cogió su escoba, ya estaba vestido, el llevaba el numero 13, por propia voluntad (es el día de su cumpleaños) y a Rose le habían dado el 7 habitual en los buscadores.

-Lorcan y Lysander, ¿que hacéis aquí?-le pregunto Rose al Ravenclaw y la Hufflepuff.

-Nos mandaron a buscaros-le contesto simplemente Lysander.

-Rosie, hay problemas-dijo abatida Lily-Roxy pillo a Fred y a Jay peleando, y el idiota de mi hermano no hace mas que complicar las cosas y sacar de quicio aun más a Roxy.

-No me puedo creer que Fred, sea tan protector-dijo enfadada Rose, era un mal comienzo de partido, de los peores.

-Bueno hermanita, si te sirve de consuelo, tengo intención de hacer lo mismo-dijo Hugo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Consuelo?-dijo Rose fulminando con la mirada a su hermano- ni te atrevas-le amenazo. Andaban dirección al Gran Comedor, casi ya no tendrían tiempo de desayunar y lo cierto es que con los nervios Rose no tenia mucha hambre.

-Rose, yo seré peor con James y Albus-dijo Lily cansada- pero seguro que vale la pena- dijo Lily mirando significativamente, Rose siguió su mirada y esta acababa en Scorpius, que andaban delante de todos, escuchado a Lorcan sobre una nueva especie de animal, y Scorpius le miraba entre sorprendido y desconcertado. Rose no le dio importancia a su prima Lily.

Se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, pero después de tomar un poco de zumo se levantaron y se fueron, porque solo quedaban quince minutos para empezar el partido y con los nervios ni Rose ni Scorpius tenían hambre, descendieron a toda velocidad hacia el campo de quidditch, se despidieron de los pequeños, estos le desearon suerte y entraron a los vestuarios, Rose no quería ni imaginarse el enfado de Jay por llegar tarde.

Pero lo que vieron fue peor, Jay estaba de pie en su posición de siempre, pero tenia el labio cortado y le sangraba, Roxy estaba sentada en la primera fila con la vista fija en un punto y apretaba los puños, estaba muy tensa y enfadada, Fred tenia un lado de la cara hinchado, como si le dieran un puñetazo (y seguro que eso paso) y James estaba a su lado con la misma cara de enfado que Roxy, Rose y Scorpius se miraron y se fueron sentar con Nelly que era la única que parecía estar bien, pero ella al igual que los recién llegados estaba disgustada.

-Bien, ahora entraremos en el campo-dijo Jay con voz pastosa, a causa del labio-si lo hacemos como en los entrenamientos no habrá problemas-continuo diciendo, pero ahora se giro y miro a Rose y Scorpius-espero que en el próximo partido, seáis mas puntuales-dijo mordazmente, Rose y Scorpius bajaron la vista- vamos-concluyo.

Tomos nos pusimos en la plataforma para despegar, Rose intento vaciar su mente y intentar escuchar a Alex, este partido si iba a ser difícil, es anterior contra Hufflepuff fue fácil por que los adversarios no estaban motivados pero los Ravenclaw estaban todos bien, y mentalmente Rose repasaba los movimientos mas frecuentes de Sam, que había mejorado mucho.

-Bienvenidos-se escucho a Alex, Rose intentaba tranquilizarse- hoy los leones contra los águilas-un mar de aplausos se oían, el equipo de Gryffindor permanecía en un tenso silencio- y aquí llega el arbitro reserva, saludemos al peliazul de... TEDDY LUPIN-dijo Alex con entusiasmo, seguro que ella no sabia nada de lo que había pasado, y los aplausos se hicieron más fuertes, Rose imaginaba a Albus y a Eleine en la grada aplaudiendo- y sin mas preámbulos vamos con los Ravenclaw...- aplausos seguro que los de azul- os presentamos la única, genuina y enamorada...-Alex se reía- capitana de Ravenclaw DANIELA CREEVEY, con sus dos cazadoras, Lisa Goldstein y Betsy Lu- aplausos y vítores- el buscador poeta, SAMUEL TURNER-más aplausos- los golpeadores, Leire Palin y Max Spore y por último en el lugar que ocupaba Marcus Davies, esta Joey Darling como guardiana-y los gritos fueron tremendos.

-Roxy...-le llamo Fred.

-Ahora no-le contesto su hermana enfadada.

-Es tu hermano...-le dijo Jay, Rose no entendía nada y miraba a James, pero el no le devolvía la mirada.

-El ya no es mi hermano, solo un idiota y tu otro, ya no tengo ni hermano ni amigos ni nada-dijo con odio contenido Roxy. Rose no se podía creer lo que dijo Roxy

-Ahora vamos con los de Gryffindor, EL INIGUALABLE Y GUAPO CAPITAN DE GRYFFINDOR, EL GUARDIAN JAESON WOOD-la puertas se abrieron y Jay se fue sin decir ni una palabra mas, en un mar de aplausos y vítores-LOS GOLPEADORES, MIS QUERIDOS Y IGUALMENTE IDOLATRADOS, JAMES POTTER Y FRED WEASLEY-Fred salio mal y ayudado de James porque se tambaleo, Rose tuvo un muy mal presentimiento- LOS CAZADORES; NELLY KINN, ROXANNE WEASLEY Y SCORPIUS MALFOY-y los tres salieron, con los aplausos de las gradas dejando a Rose sola-Y AHORA LA NUEVA BUSCADORA Y PROMESA DEL EQUIPO SE LLAMA... ROSE WEASLEY-Rose monto emocionada en su escoba y salio, gran parte de las gradas le saludaban, y estaba emocionada.

Tanto Dana como Jay se dieron la mano, Rose también se fijo que Dana miraba preocupado a Jay y enseguida su mirada se desvió a Fred, seguro que ella ya había llegado a una conclusión, lo mismo que Sam.

-Teddy, soltó la snitch... y empieza el partido-dijo Alex emocionadísima- Dana con el quaffle...

Pero Rose se obligo a si misma a dejar de escuchar a Alex para concentrarse en el partido, tenia a Sam vigilado y ella estaba en ventaja con su escoba, era mas rápida que Sam, pero este tenia mas experiencia.

* * *

><p>Rose no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban de juego pero lo cierto es que se estaba impacientando, Ravenclaw llevaba una ventaja de casi 100 puntos sobre Gryffindor, y de las veces que se cruzo con Scorpius este le gritaba <em>"¡Rose coge la snitch ya, o nos machacan!"<em> cosa que solo aumentaba el nerviosismo de Rose y eso tampoco era bueno.

Pero la razón de la gran desventaja de Gryffindor es que Jay, no demostraba tener su garra, le metían goles con facilidad, se encontraba sumamente desconcentrado, Fred y James también, no era capaces de llegar a las bludgers, Rose supuso que Fred se encontraba aun afectado por las palabras de Roxy y James igual, estaba segura de que el había discutido duramente con la prima a la que casi quiere como una hermana, eso era lo malo de pasarse media vida en casa de tío George. Por otra parte Roxy se demostraba muy torpe la interceptaban rápidamente y no volaba como la hacia siempre, parecía que en el equipo solo jugaban Nelly, Rose y Scorpius, lo que hacia tener una gran desventaja.

Gracias a estos dos, Scorpius y Nelly, las cosas no eran un completo desastre pero tampoco iban bien, Nelly tenía una escoba muy lenta y la de Scorpius era la más rápida del mundo, no se sincronizaban bien, al final resulto peor tener esa escoba en el equipo. Además Scorpius Nelly y Rose se encontraban asediados por montones de bludgers.

-Gol de Dana-dijo Alex por el megáfono- ¿QUE OS PASA GRYFFINDOR?-pregunto una muy disgustada Alex-110-20 a favor de Ravenclaw, Roxy con el quaffle... ROXY...-grito asustada Alex y como ella muchos.

Rose se dio la vuelta y vio lo que sucedió, a Roxy le alcanzaron las dos bludgers sin rumbo y cayo de espaldas al terreno, Dana con los brazos paro el ataque de los de su equipo y los de Gryffindor descendieron para ayudar a Roxy, además Teddy detuvo el partido.

-Roxy...-llamo Rose, ya se había bajado de su escoba y miraba preocupada a su prima.

-Estoy bien-dijo Roxy intentando levantase pero ni Fred ni Jay la dejaron-SOLTARME-a su grito los dos se alejaron.

-Roxy, tienes que calmarte, ¿puedes continuar?-le pregunto Teddy apaciguando los ánimos.

-No-dijo vencida, no era capaz ni de ponerse en pie.

-Suspendemos el partido-dijo tranquilamente Dana, a pesar de la cara de los integrantes de su equipo, les iban bien las cosas.

-No, seguiremos-dijo Roxy- ya no hacia nada, no marque, no se notara mi ausencia...-dijo con pesar pero era cierto.

-Dana, Teddy, seguiremos-dijo Jay, se monto y se alejo en su escoba lo mismo hicieron Fred y James.

-Rosie, encuentra la snitch-le suplico Scorpius mientras se alejaba al lado de Nelly.

-El partido se reanudara-informaba Alex por el megáfono, después de hablar con Teddy, McGonagall preocupada se llevo a Roxy a la enfermería-Gryffindor jugara con uno menos, ignorando la petición de Dana de suspender el partido, no se si es noble o estúpido viendo como están las cosas-dijo sinceramente Alex abatida.

Rose se concentro tenia que coger la maldita snitch, al pitido de Teddy el partido se reanudo, Rose ahora no estaba pendiente de nada mas que de Sam y el campo, se olvido de las puntuaciones, tenia que encontrar la pelotita, después de unas vueltas desesperadas por el campo oye como Scorpius marca eso le da una motivación extra y al mirar a Scorpius ve que detrás de el hay un reflejo dorado y no es su pelo, Rose se dirige a todo velocidad hacia Scorpius, podría engañar a Sam, a el le parecerá que le va a felicitar, la cara de Scorpius se estaba volviendo mas incrédula, hasta que por fin en un viraje arriesgado que hace asustarse a Scorpius, alarga el brazo... y por fin lo consigue...

-GRYFFINDOR HA GANADO-dijo Alex contentísima- por los pelos 140-170, pero Gryffindor gana... y pasa a la final-dijo Alex con desaliento, si las cosas seguían así no ganarían ni en sueños la copa, necesitarían un milagro.

-Rose, casi me matas del susto-le dijo Scorpius molesto pero sonreía mientras la felicitaba.

-¿No querías que atrapara la snitch?-pregunto burlonamente Rose, todos estaban contentos pero no excesivamente. Rose bajo al campo, allí vio a Eleine y Albus, con las bufandas de Rose y Scorpius, que se las pidieron el día anterior para animarles.

-Rosie, muy bien-le dijo Eleine y la agrazaba

-Ha sido...-empezó Albus.

-Un completo desastre-termino por el Scorpius, Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a la enfermería-dijo Rose preocupada por Roxy.

Después de salir del campo y recibir unas tristes enhorabuenas, salieron dirección al colegio, ni Rose ni Scorpius se cambiaron seguían con la túnica de quidditch.

Pero al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontraron con una estampa que no se esperaban, su madre Hermione, su padre Ron, tío Harry, Hagrid (que estaba llorando a lágrima viva), Flitwick (que también lloraba pero menos) y el profesor Longbottom. Todos intentaban consolar al doloroso Hagrid

-Mama, ¿Roxy esta bien?-pregunto Rose preocupada mientras miraba a Hagrid.

-Si Rose, Roxanne esta bien-le contesto su madre-ahora esta en la enfermería se recuperara en seguida.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-pregunto Albus a su padre, los chicos caminaban para acercarse a su enorme amigo.

-Hagrid-le llamo Eleine, este la mira y enseguida aparto la vista, en cuanto Eleine con sus dos manos, cogió un dedo de Hagrid.

-Eli...-dijo entre sollozos Hagrid

Pero en eso momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y por ellas parecen McGonagall, traía muy mala cara, acompañada del...

-Señor Homelore-dijo Eleine sorprendida ante el mago de los ojos morados.

-Pequeña, tengo que decirte algo...-contesto el hombre, a pesar de su rostro frió, era fácil ver que de sus ojos descendían lágrimas llenas de tristeza...


	13. Sin despedida

-¿Que paso?-pregunto muy preocupada Eleine.

-Hagrid, acompaña a Eleine y al Señor Homelore a mi despacho, allí gozaran de la intimidad que necesitan-dijo la Directora McGonagall. Rose intercambio una ultima mirada preocupada con su amiga, que iba cogida de la mano de Hagrid y se marcaron acompañados del Señor Homelore.

-Mama, ¿que pasa?-pregunto asustada Rose, ella no le presto atención.

-Neville, Filius convocar a los alumnos, daremos la noticia en el Gran Comedor-dijo la Directora y momentos después estos desaparecen.

-Albus-llamo tío Harry- tu, Rose y Scorpius entrar en el comedor como mando la Directora, allí sabréis lo que pasa.

-¿Pero que hace aquí, Homelore?-pregunto nervioso Albus- el se encargaba de capturar parte de los fugados-dijo inquieto y Rose recordó la carta de Matt, ¿porque ellos no habían venido también...?

-Entrar al comedor, ya empiezan a llegar los alumnos-dijo su padre Ron y era cierto, sus familiares y amigos miraban sorprendidos, con todos ellos entraron en el Gran Comedor y todos juntos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre y nadie puso inconvenientes, incluso también vino Roxy, parecía ilesa pero no quiso sentarse cerca ni de su hermano ni de Jay.

-No me gusta nada esto...-dijo Scorpius y lo cierto es que a nadie le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

Como Rose y Scorpius casi todos los miembros de su equipo vestían la túnica de quidditch como los Ravenclaw, y todos murmuraban, Rose se preguntaba porque llevaron a Eleine por un lado, su mente inconscientemente pensaba que tenia algo que ver con los Señores Prince...

En cuanto todo el personal docente (excepto Hagrid) apareció por la puerta trasera de su mesa acompañados de sus padres y tío Harry, se hizo el silencio, pero entre los murmullos oía, _"el trío de oro"_.

-Presten atención-dijo McGonagall alzando la voz por encima de los murmullos- esta reunión, se produce por una terrible noticia que desgraciadamente nos influye a todos-hizo una pausa, Rose conocía a su madrina, la pausa era para serenarse- todos aquí sabemos...

-Profesora seguiré yo-dijo su madre Hermione, Rose se sorprendió, su madre nunca hablaba en publico, si podía evitarlo, que era casi siempre.

Rose se miro con su hermano Hugo que le devolvía la mirada sorprendido, algo iba muy mal para que su madre asumiera el control de la situación.

-Lamentamos muchísimo informaros, que tenemos claros indicios- siguió su madre con un tono lúgubre y calmado, Rose sabia lo que iba a decir, su madre nunca hablaba con ese tono si no era...- del fallecimiento de Matthew y Aldara Prince...

Y el estallido no se hizo esperar, la confirmación de esa información para Rose supuso un mazazo, y no podía evitar derramar sus lágrimas... no podía creerlo, los padres de Eleine murieron...

Rose miro la reacción de su familia y amigos, la mayoría reprimían las lágrimas, otros las dejaban caer simplemente, Scorpius cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y oculto su rostro entre ellos, Albus intentaba serenarse pero sus ojos verdes miraban a la entrada del Gran Comedor, sabia que por su mente también pasaba Eleine. Rose ya no quiso controlarse mas.

-¿Que pruebas tenéis?-grito intentando no sollozar, sus padres, su familia al igual que todo el Gran Comedor la miraba muy impresionados.

-Rose siéntate, aun no hemos acabado de hablar-dijo su padre Ron.

-No-le contesto Rose, todos la miraban alucinados, pero no le importo ni lo mas mínimo.

-Rose-dijo su madre.

-Me voy con Eleine-dijo contundentemente Rose levantándose para el asombro de todos.

-Rose, siéntate-le dijo su padre desde la mesa de los profesores, todos miraba atentamente la discusión que tenia Rose con sus padres.

-Rose tiene razón-grito Scorpius por encima de los murmullos, dejando desconcertados a los padres de Rose- nuestro sitio esta con Eli, no aquí-dijo levantándose como Rose, tenia los ojos rojos.

-Nos vamos-sentencio Albus como sus amigos.

-Todos- confirmo Hugo, ante el desconcierto generalizado del Gran Comedor, todos los Weasleys con sus amigos se levantaron y se fueron, lo ultimo que oyó Rose fue de tío Harry _"Tranquilos, nosotros éramos peores que ellos"_, Rose supuso que fue para calmar a sus padres, pero sabia que estaría castigada todo el presente verano como su hermano y no le importaba.

-Chicos, ¿que vamos a decirle a Eleine?- pregunto una preocupada Molly.

-En este caso nada-le contesto Alice-solo estar con ella.

-Es la mejor bruja de toda la época moderna, no pudo morir así como así-dijo Theo, tenia la voz más grave de lo habitual.

-Sin ella, y si de verdad hay algo mas hay fuera-dijo Alex asustada- no se que pasara...

-Me da igual lo que pase-dijo Rose ella seguida de Albus y Scorpius era los que iban en cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Eleine?-pregunto asustada Lily.

-En el despacho de McGonagall-le contesto Albus.

-Parad todos ya-ordeno una voz conocida pero inesperada.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos y vieron a la rubia de Victorie con Teddy, que les seguían.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto impresionada su hermana Dominique.

-Afuera todo es un caos, entraba por el vestíbulo, cuando os salir en estampida, quería ver como esta Eleine-les dijo Vic- dicen que alguien asesino a la Señora Prince y que ese Thor mato a Matt, son los rumores que se oyen.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de la información de Victorie, Rose se imagino que la Señora Prince murió a manos de ese Thor, pero la presencia de una segunda persona, le hacia estremecerse, debía ser del que avisaron los Lestrange y el que saco a Donovan Thor de su prisión.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir-dijo Lorcan rompiendo el silencio, hoy si que no parecía nada aburrido, pero al igual que todos estaba muy asustado.

Siguieron andando y subiendo escaleras hasta que por fin llegaron ante la gran gárgola de piedra que encerraba el despacho de McGonagall.

-Puddlemere United-dijo Rose con decisión y la gárgola se empezó a mover, todos desordenadamente y apretujados se metieron, hasta que aparecieron ante la gran puerta del despacho, aquí Rose flaqueo.

-¿Que voy a decirle?-pregunto Rose a los demás.

-Nadie puede decir nada, Rose-le contesto Teddy-simplemente entra, ponte a su lado y si quiere estar sola nos iremos-dijo Teddy con tranquilidad.

Rose tomo su palabra, ya que era el único que no tenia padres y también debía saber por lo que estaba pasando Eleine, Rose abrió la puerta...

Rose ni nadie estaban preparados para semejante silencio, Hagrid estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, parecía ser que la única silla capaz de aguantar con el era la del Director y ocultaba su rostro entre sus enormes manos, el Señor Homelore permanecía de píe y les miraba atentamente con sus ojos morados llenos de tristeza, este se hizo a un lado y por fin vieron a Eleine... estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de Hagrid al otro lado del escritorio, Rose miro sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas, agachaba la cabeza y en sus manos... Rose reconoció el emblema de Ankara, que se lo había dado el Señor Homelore a la Señora Prince como translador y una varita, que sabia que no era la de Eleine.

Rose se paralizo, miro al Señor Homelore, era el único que parecía haberse percatado de la veintena de personas que se encontraban en la puerta.

-Os estábamos esperando-dijo el Señor Homelore con una voz que mezclaba la tristeza con el odio- Eleine sabia que vendríais-concluyo, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

Hagrid les miro, sonrió débilmente y les mando entrar, el Señor Homelore hizo aparecer sillones morados por toda la estancia, Rose se miro con Albus y Scorpius, se sentaron en el mas cercano a Eleine, que aun seguía en su posición sin moverse. Rose miro a la pared de atrás de Hagrid, observo que todos los Directores les observaban y algunos tenían el aspecto entristecido.

-Como debo suponer, por vuestra abrupta llegada-dijo el Señor Homelore a todos- ya conocéis la noticia... del fallecimiento de Matt y mi Aldy...-dijo el hombre con pesar, Eleine ni si inmuto.

-Profesor...-dijo con miedo Roxy, todos les prestaron atención- conocimos a la Señora Prince, es una mujer de impresionante poder...nos... nos cuesta mucho, aceptar que, bueno... se fue-dijo Roxy con miedo de las ultimas dos palabras y miraba a Eleine que ni se movió.

-Muchachos, no quedan dudas, ellos, los dos se fueron-dijo Homelore, con gran tristeza.

-¿Como pueden estar tan seguros?-pregunto Albus en un vano intento de encontrar un fallo en todo eso.

-Esta...-dijo el Señor Homelore señalando la varita que tenia Eleine entre las manos, todos la miraron, Rose notaba un gran peso en el estomago- es la varita de su padre...-dijo mirando esa varita, era cierto.

De cerca Rose la reconoció, no había dudas, los Prince murieron... no se trataba de una equivocación.

-Donovan, me hizo llegar esos objetos, con ellos comprobamos...-dijo el Señor Homelore- ya sabéis- y se sentó en un sillón que quedaba vació al frente de los alumnos, Rose recordaba que su madre le había dicho que era un mago oscuro, pero en eses momentos parecía un hombre sumamente afectado, por la muerte de las personas que el quería, no veía ninguna oscuridad en sus curiosos ojos morados, sino dolor.

-¿Como le hizo llegar eso?-hablo por primera vez Hagrid.

-Utilizando una cobaya, rapto un niño, le dio el emblema que le entregue a Aldy y la varita de Matt, y se aseguro de que encontráramos al niño...-y el Señor Homelore cerro con fuerza los ojos.

-¿Que quiere decir?-pregunto Hagrid.

-El niño estaba muerto-todos conteníamos el aire- moriría desangrado, en su espalda había escrito _"McKinnon y Prince murieron para honrar nuestra causa, el nacimiento del gran poder"_-el rostro del hombre se contrajo- ese niño fue alumno mío, Donovan es un mal nacido, sin escrúpulos y cruel...-dijo con profundo odio y todos permanecimos en silencio, horrorizados por la crueldad de Thor.

Después de un rato en silencio, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron los padres de Rose y Hugo, tío Harry, los profesores Longbottom, Flitwick, Sinistra y Slughorn además de la Directora McGonagall.

-Minerva-dijo el Señor Homelore, Rose se sorprendió casi nadie llamaba a la Directora por su nombre de pila, de su familia solo lo hacia Rose.

-Profesora-dijo Hagrid levantándose.

-Hagrid, siéntate tranquilo-dijo la Directora con una amabilidad poco frecuente.

-Señor Homelore, perdone la intromisión de algunos sobrinos, amigos y de nuestros hijos-dijo enfadado su padre Ron. Rose le miro con desafió.

-No, Eleine nos dijo que vendrían y así lo han echo, no han defraudado, yo de usted estaría orgulloso-dijo el Señor Homelore, todos le miraron agradecidos-fueron muy respetuosos, educados y pacientes-concluyo, captando la mirada de todos, y Rose había jurado que les dedicaba una sonrisa sino fuera por la inmensa tristeza que le embargaba.

-Pues seria la primera vez-dijo tío Harry mirando preocupado a James y Lily, Lily estaba sentada en las rodillas de su hermano y lloraba en silencio, como muchos.

-Debo marcharme-dijo el señor Homelore.

-Señor, si nosotros podemos hacer algo...-dijo tío Harry- no dude en avisar.

-Gracias, hasta en nuestra tierra su nombre transmite esperanza-dijo el Señor Homelore. Ahora este mago se acerco a Eleine, murmuro algo y Eleine le miro.

-Señor... tome-dijo débilmente Eleine, entregándole el emblema.

-No, pequeña-dijo el Señor Homelore, acercándose a Eleine-quédatelo, te pertenece, Eleine, me partes el corazón al verte así, tus padres eran los mejores, nunca podré aceptar su perdida, pero tu busca la felicidad en los tuyos, aun eres muy joven para perderte en la tristeza y en la oscuridad... creo firmemente en el criterio de Aldy-dijo el Señor Homelore, mirando a Hagrid y a la Directora McGonagall- se que la cuidaran, pero si necesitan algo, llamarme-dijo inclinándose ante ellos.

-Abundio, no debería buscar a Thor-dijo preocupada la Directora McGonagall.

-A mi Aldy... no Donovan no fue, fue el otro, con ese quiero luchar-dijo el Señor Homelore volviendo a su expresión fría.

-Señor, seguimos pensando, que no es conveniente que vuelva si llegamos a un acuerdo entre los ministerios...-empezó a decir su madre Hermione.

-Señora-dijo el Señor Homelore-mire en las paredes-ahora los cuadros parecían curiosos- pregúntele si alguno de estos Señores dejarían a sus alumnos a la merced de la muerte.

Todos se quedaron callados muy impresionados y algún que otro cuadro aplaudió, otros le miraban con respecto y otros con admiración.

-Señor, que pruebas tiene que fue, bueno otra persona la que... acabo con la Señora Prince-termino su padre Ron mirando a Eleine que ni si inmuto.

-Eleine, esta bajo un hechizo, no oye nada, cuando hablamos de las circunstancias en que murieron sus padres, solo escucha cuando le hablamos directamente-dijo el Señor Homelore-el Señor Hagrid y yo consideramos que era lo mas adecuado, dado que ella quería permanecer aquí-concluyo con pesar

Ahora Rose entendía porque Eleine no decía nada y entendía por que el Señor Homelore al acercase a Eleine murmuro el contrahechizo.

-Y Donovan no mato a Aldy, el la amaba, nunca le aria daño a ella, lo se, le conozco y solo puedo asegurárselo con mi fe, no demostrárselo...-dijo el hombre de los ojos morados. Su padre Ron no parecía muy conforme pero acepto lo que le dijo.

-¿Donde están los restos de Aldy y Matt?-pregunto dolido Hagrid

-No lo se-dijo el hombre embargado- tratándose de los que Aldy encerró, me imagino que lo utilizaran...-el hombre se volvió a sentar, a Rose le parecía que no quería terminar la frase.

-Como trofeo-contesto secamente su tío Harry intercambiando una mirada con Hagrid. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros asqueados, como era posible...

-Debo irme, ahora si... cuídela, se lo suplico-dijo el Señor Homelore con una ultima reverencia, adentrándose en la chimenea y desapareció.

-Señor Homelore...-dijo Eleine, despertando de ese letargo en el que estaba mirando a todos, Rose, Albus y Scorpius se acercaron, pero el Señor Homelore se había ido como sus padres, y tal vez para no volver...


	14. Pascuas con Hagrid

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio de Hogwarts se congrego a las orillas del lago. Realizaron una pequeña ceremonia en el nombre de los Señores Prince, en ese lugar Eleine no se separo ni un instante del gran Hagrid que desde el fallecimiento de sus padres se convirtió en su tutor y protector, también Traicy era el protector de Eleine, pero el había adquirido la forma de un demiguise, con lo cual solo en algunas ocasiones se dejaba ver.

Después de la ofrenda de flores todos fuimos al Gran Comedor, que estaba decorado con motivos de luto y todos los estandartes eran de color negro, nadie pronuncio ni una palabra, hasta los Borgia permanecían en silencio, pero no se mostraban muy afectados.

Pero lo que le preocupaba a Rose, Albus y Scorpius, es que Eleine, no dijo ni una palabra mas desde que supo la noticia, Rose pensó que aun seguía con el hechizo pero McGonagall le había dicho que no era así, además nadie sabia que decirle, ni siquiera Teddy...

El profesor Longbottom les dijo para tranquilizarles que era una golpe muy duro por el que estaba pasando Eleine, y lo que convenía era esperar a que ella hablara y no forzarla, pero las palabras de su padrino hacían sentirse impotente a Rose...

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando, algunos alumnos ya se habían recuperado y la normalidad se instalaba en Hogwarts, menos para los amigos de Eleine, Rose sabia que lloraba aun a menudo, pero en clase intentaba estar bien, pero la junta de profesores ya le comunico que estaba exenta de los exámenes de Junio por las circunstancias, cosa a la que se negó Eleine, quería ser una mas, no quería favoritismos.<p>

Por otra parte, Rose y los demás se inscribieron en todos los periódicos y revistas que podrían informar sobre el caso, solo en _El Quisquilloso_, a pesar de que era una revista seria sobre naturaleza, encontraban información que antes no tenían, (era la revista de la Señora Luna Scamander, que después de que su padre muriera, heredo todo).

En el articulo, después de un epitafio sobre los Señores Prince, informaban que algunos de la escuadrilla de magos que intentaba para a los criminales fueron emboscados, algunos murieron, otros se salvaron gracias al Señor Homelore, que representaba la resistencia, a los magos menores de edad de la academia de Ankara se les había dado el permiso para usar magia, también el articulo mencionaba que una de las medidas del Señor Homelore para proteger a sus alumnos, fue de hechizar sus hogares, y si alguno de los criminales les asalta el Señor Homelore aparece allí y la familia aparece en un lugar distinto y seguro, gracias a este método logro atrapar a 30 de los presos y evitaba muchas muertes, a cada momento Rose y los demás simpatizaban mas con el Señor Homelore, aun recordaba las palabras de su madre, pero después de lo sucedido a los Señores Prince, el era la ultima esperanza y además Rose, quería averiguar mas sobre este hombre, así que fue a ver a la única que podría decirle algo mas, Albus y Scorpius se quedaron con Eleine en el apartamento que perteneció a sus padres en el castillo (ahora era ocupado por Eleine y Hagrid vivía allí con ella y Fang) y prometió informar a todos de lo que lograra sonsacarle a su madrina.

-Puddlemere United-dijo Rose.

Subió y entro en el despacho de su madrina, sabia que ella era la única con el honor de saber la contraseña antes que nadie, sabia que era su favorita, pero tampoco dudaba ni lo mas mínimo a la hora de restarle puntos o castigarla si hacia falta.

-Rose, ¿La Señorita Prince esta bien?-pregunto su madrina preocupada nada mas verla. También, a Rose era a la única alumna a la que llamaba por el nombre de pila.

-Si esta bien o bueno... como estos días-le contesto indecisa Rose-ahora esta con los demás y Hagrid.

-Veo que Hagrid se tomo muy en serio su responsabilidad...-le contesto la Directora- reconozco que tuve mis dudas pero Hagrid siempre cumple... me siento orgullosa-dijo la Directora pero no miraba a Rose sino al Señor Dumbledore, y este le guiño un ojo.

-Minerva...-ahora la Directora McGonagall miraba a Rose atentamente-¿que me puedes decir del Señor Homelore?

-El se resume en talento y poder-dijo la Directora sin ápice de duda.

-Pero mama me dijo que...-le contesto Rose.

-Rose, lo se, ya se las sospechas que tienen tus padres y Harry, me consta que Abundio no ayuda a Thor, Abundio quería a Aldara como una hija, le enseño todo lo que sabe... ella es un gran poder... desde que nació, pero Abundio le inculco lo que sabe y el manejo de las artes oscuras con el fin del bien... discrepamos del todo con respecto a esto...-dijo la Directora y miraba a Rose molesta, sabia que ella venia a por información.

-¿Discrepar?-pregunto Rose intentando parecer inocente.

-Eres muy joven, dudo que tus padres...-empezó la Directora.

-Minerva, por favor, nuestros padres no estarían quietos en nuestro lugar, tu lo sabes, tu los has visto como eran en el colegio, no nos vamos a enfrentar a nadie, solo queremos saber- se quejo Rose.

-Es cierto... esta bien-suspiro la Directora- Rose, Abundio defiende que el fin justifica los medios, yo no lo considero así, pero es un buen hombre, Rose sabes que en el siglo XX hubo dos grandes magos oscuros, ¿no?-dijo la Directora.

-Si-le contesto Rose sin perder tiempo- el Innombrable y Gellert Grindelwald, a este último el Señor Dumbledore, le derroto-dijo Rose mirando al retrato, el rostro de este mago se entristeció y desapareció, Rose se sorprendió- ¿he dicho algo malo?-pregunto preocupada.

-No, Albus es muy reticente con el, pero conocí a Abundio en la juventud, el ayudo y lucho combatiendo a Grindelwald y protegió a muchos de... Voldemort... en su tierra- dijo entrecortadamente McGonagall- por eso Voldemort nunca llego a controlar a magos de esa zona, confió en el, se que no esconde y que combatirá contra Thor, pero que no le matara, el construyo la Atalaya Negra, precisamente para encerrarle de por vida y impedir que... Matt le hubiera matado en su momento, le volverá a encerrar allí, estoy segura... por Aldara y Matt...-concluyo

-Gracias, Minerva-le dijo Rose sonriendo, sabia que no lograría sonsacarle mas a su madrina.

-Rose... aun es pronto, pero las cosas mucho me temo... tendremos una nueva época oscura-Rose miro a su madrina asustada- es hermoso el lema que tenéis en la familia, hacerle honor... ahora mas que nunca... solo así lograremos casi lo inaudito, seguir adelante- termino la Directora McGonagall.

Rose abandono muy pensativa el despacho de su madrina, con el lema de la familia en la mente _"Permaneceremos unidos"_ y claro que estaremos unidos pensó con seguridad.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron muy lenta y dolorosamente, Eleine ya participaba algunas veces en las conversaciones, pero nunca mencionaba a sus padres, y seguía muy triste, nadie sabía ya como animarla, lo consideraban imposible.<p>

Pero además de Eleine, Jay y Roxy, por lo visto rompieron, (si alguna vez tuvieron algo), Roxy estaba muy desanimada y bastante afectada, por todo esto decidió dejar el equipo de quidditch, según sus palabras era muy duro estar allí, aun seguía sin hablarse con su hermano Fred, este también no estaba en su mejor época, tenia que ser muy doloroso ver a su hermana así y no poder acercarse, lo cierto es que Rose y los demás pensaba que se sentía culpable del estado de Roxy, fue su "sobre protección" lo que provoco todo esto, y Jay pasaba todas sus horas libres aletargado y apartado en la Sala Común analizando estrategias, pero aun no habían sustituido a Roxy y debía hacerlo ya, pero no tenían cazadores reserva.

-Jay-le dijo Nelly, una mañana en el desayuno, antes del entrenamiento-¿has pensado en alguien para sustituir a Roxy?-le pregunto esperanzada, pero Jay negó con la cabeza.

Rose miro a Fred que estaba a su lado, con Alex, este no dijo ni una palabra, James aun no había bajado, ella y Scorpius estaban desayunando con Albus y Eleine.

Rose se fijo en su amiga, lo cierto es que Eleine era la mas bajita de todos, incluso mas baja que Lily y Lys, pero desde la noticia de sus padres se veía cada vez mas escuálida, sus ojos no brillaban y tampoco su pelo, su estado de salud cada vez le preocupaban mas a sus amigos y aun no había probado nada del desayuno.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer unas pruebas...-dijo Scorpius- o si no, no podremos luchar contra Slytherin.

-No-ahora hablo Fred- tal vez Roxy...

-No, Fred-dijo Jay, pero sin mirarle ahora todos en la mesa se pusieron un poco tensos- Roxy no volverá al equipo la conozco muy bien.

-Tú no eres el único que la conoce-dijo Fred molesto.

-Fred-suplico Alex a su lado cogiéndole el brazo.

-Si que la conozco mejor que tu-dijo Jay- y si tu la conocieras tan bien como yo sabrías que es exactamente que le pasa, lo que me pasa a mi, lo que nos pasa a los dos... tu no tienes ni idea, Fred-le contesto malhumorado Jay.

Fred se quedo callado y no aporto nada mas, Rose confiaba para sus adentros que Hugo no le hiciera nada parecido. Roxanne estaba muy afectada lo mismo que Jay, eran amigos, su madre le contó lo mucho que le costaron a sus padres estar juntos y lo que sufrieron para estarlo, porque tenían miedo de perder su amistad, y que pocas veces esas cosas salían bien, Molly perdono a Theo por lo que paso, pero sino hubiera pasado lo del ataque puede que siguieran enfadados y separados...

-LILYHAN LUNA POTTER-grito una voz desde la entrada, era James, para variar...

Todos miraron, (todo el Gran Comedor) la escena, Lily corría dirección a donde estaban sentados seguida de un furiosísimo James.

-Déjame en paz, James-le grito su hermana a James, con ella traía una escoba.

-Lily, no te dejo, vuelve de inmediato a la Sala Común-le grito James.

-Tu no me mangoneas a mi, queda claro-le amenazo Lily mostrándole su varita, James retrocedió, nunca atacaría a su hermana, pero había que reconocer que la pequeña Lily era muy buena con algún que otro hechizo fruto de la tía Ginny.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Albus malhumorado, ahora todos los Weasley miraban atentos la pelea de los tres hermanos Potter, que para todos era algo malo, aun Rose recordaba vagamente la primera pelea que presencio en su vida, el resultado acabo siendo, que Lily y James rompieron el juguete favorito de Albus y este hizo estallar las escobas de juguete de sus hermanos por magia, sus tíos aun la recuerdan como el principio del fin.

-Albus, dile algo a la loca de tu hermana, ¿quieres?-le dijo enfadado James.

-Lily, ¿que has echo?-pregunto Albus, pero Lily hizo caso omiso de sus hermanos.

-Jay, quiero entrar en el equipo-dijo Lily con seguridad.

-No tienes escoba-le dijo Jay riendo.

-Roxy me dejo la suya, la puedo usar-dijo Lily enseñándole su escoba. Rose miro ahora a la entrada del Gran Comedor y Roxy les miraba desde allí y Rose juraría que Jay también la vio allí.

-De eso nada-le contesto James.

-Eres muy pequeña aun-le dijo Albus.

-Mi padre me contó que volabas muy bien, Lily-dijo Eleine, y se hizo el silencio por la sorpresa, ni James, ni Albus siguieron dando sus razones.

-Pues si Matt decía que eras buena, hoy entrenaras con nosotros-le dijo contento Jay a la pequeña de los Potter que se puso contentísima y a los mayores parecían que les cayó encima un cubo de agua helada.

Pero lo mas alucinante para Rose es que Eleine hablo de su fallecido padre, y Rose vio que eso solo aumento la pena de Eleine.

* * *

><p>Ya había llegado las vacaciones de Pascua y lo cierto es que aun seguían todos en el colegio las noticias del exterior cada vez eran peores, por los vistos los criminales avanzaban hacia Europa y lograron penetrar por el continente, se montaron numerosos escuadrones para detenerlos sin éxito, la afluencia en Hogwarts era muy grande, la mayoría de los padres consideraban que sus hijos estarían mas seguros en el colegio que en sus casas, la gente se dejaba llevar por el pánico, en opinión de Albus y sus amigos, porque aun los criminales no llegaron a Gran Bretaña pero era sabido por todos que Harry Potter ya estaba preparando a hombres cualificados para hacerles frente, aun nada se sabia de los cuerpos de los padres de su amiga Eleine...<p>

-¿Sabéis que es lo que quiere enseñarnos Hagrid?-pregunto Lily que andaba muy contenta delante de todos, había entrado en el equipo (para desgracia de James y Albus) y volaba muy bien, sabían que Lily había heredado todo el talento en el quidditch, al contrario que Albus.

-No lo se-le contesto Albus- solo nos dijo que era una gran sorpresa- y instintivamente miro a su amiga Eleine por si ella sabia algo mas y por la tristeza que transmitía por sus poros, dudaba que eso fuera así.

-Solo espero que no nos invite a cenar-dijo Hugo asqueado.

-Con que no te gusta mi comida...-dijo una voz que salía del Bosque Prohibido, era Hagrid.

-No, para nada...-intento excusarse Hugo para diversión de los demás-cocinas muy bien, solo que hoy... no iba a cenar... con lo cual no podría disfrutar de tus manjares...-mintió descaradamente Hugo, y lo cierto es que parecía convincente.

-Ya me parecía-dijo feliz y inocentemente Hagrid todos intentaron aguantarse la risa-vamos os quiero presentar a alguien-dijo andando hacia en Bosque Prohibido.

-Hagrid creo...- empezó con miedo Alice.

-Tranquilos confiar en mí-dijo Hagrid y todos lo siguieron con miedo.

Siguieron andando un poco hasta un claro que estaba plagado de pequeños montículos, que por lo que Albus empezó a sospechar no eran montículos...

-Eli, ven aquí-Eleine le hizo caso y se puso a su lado- quiero presentarte a mi hermano pequeño-Albus enseguida se miro con su familia, habían oído hablar del hermano de Hagrid y lo que se dice pequeño, no era-y a unos amigos que se trajo-ahora Albus intercambiaba miradas alarmadas con el resto y dieron un paso atrás-Grawpy.

Y el gigantesco hermano de Hagrid se incorporo, estaba de rodillas pero debía de medir sobre seis o siete metros, los otros tres gigantes que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo y parecían unos "pocos" metros mas grandes que Grawp.

-Olla...-dijo incorrectamente el gigante, Grawp.

-Ha...grid-dijo Eleine sorprendida-¿me esta hablando un... gigante?

-Si, Grawpy, esta es Elein... Eli-pensó mejor Hagrid-y este es mi otro ahijado, Al... ¿Albus?-dijo Hagrid mirando atrás, lo cierto es que todos se escondieron detrás de los árboles- hacer el favor de acercaros, ahora-dijo Hagrid amablemente, pero era una orden.

Todos hicieron lo que le pidió Hagrid, pero se notaban que no estaban cómodos y de uno en uno los fue presentando, pero Grawp seguía mirando a Hagrid y los demás gigantes parecían (y seguro) que no se enteraban de nada.

-Solo, Grawp entiende lo que decimos, los demás no, pero Grawpy puede hablar con ellos, tiene muchos amiguitos ¿sabéis?-dijo contento Hagrid- un día nos sorprenderá con una amiguita ¿a que si, Grawpy?-le dijo muy feliz Hagrid.

-Scor, ¿cuanto pueden medir los bebes gigantes?-pregunto asustado Albus.

-Podrían aplastarte-le contesto asustado Scorpius-¿eso contesta tus dudas?

-Si...-dijo con un hilo de voz Albus.

-Hagrid, ¿por que estamos aquí?-le pregunto Eleine con seguridad, Albus supuso que tener un Boggart de mascota y como compañeras de cuarto a sirenas... cuatro gigantes no te impresionan demasiado...

-Quería que vieras una cosa...-Hagrid se aclaro la garganta- ALDARA-grito

Y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, los gigantes o aplaudían o pataleaban, ante el miedo y desconcierto de todos, y felicidad de Hagrid pero sin dudas, en sus deformes rostros podían ver que estaban muy contentos.

-Ya ves Eli, cuando le dije a mi hermano que tenia que cuidar de ti, el regreso y con el vinieron algunos amigos, estos gigantes-dijo Hagrid señalando a los tres gigantes restantes- Grawpy me contó que están en deuda con tu mama, ella les salvo de los cazadores-le dijo Hagrid y Eleine le sonreía y empezó a llorar.

-Gracias, a mama le habría encantado-dijo sonriendo por primera vez Eleine, Albus miraba al resto, algunos como el tenían los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Rose lloraba tranquilamente, tenia que reconocer que Hagrid sabia ayudar una persona en los peores momentos.

-Elli... bonita-dijo el gigante Grawp lo que aumento la sonrisa de Eleine, por lo visto Grawp si supiera hablar bien, tendría el toque especial de Hagrid, lo tendrían en la sangre, pensó Albus. Pero también Albus pensó, que a pesar de estar llorando era la primera vez que veía sonreír sinceramente a Eleine, desde que conoció lo de sus padres.

-Eli, yo también me quede sin padre a tu edad-le dijo Hagrid-el profesor Dumbledore me ayudo mucho, porque en esa época la gente me tenia miedo, como tu ahora- aun la gente se alejaba de Eleine por lo de Lía- yo se por lo que estas pasando, y con el tiempo lo superaras, y nunca les olvidaras... te puedo prometer que se sienten orgullosos de ti... chiquitina-dijo graciosamente Hagrid-como mi padre de mi-acabo con seguridad.

-Gracias padrino-dijo Eleine llorando y riendo a la vez mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hagrid.

Albus miro a su lado, Scorpius le daba unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda a Rose que intentaba serenarse, al igual que los demás, pero estaba pensando que los Señores Prince no pudieron haber escogido a nadie mejor que Hagrid para cuidar y educar a Eleine, por que el seguro que educara a Eleine como lo habrían echo sus padres... rodeada de un montón de seres que asustarían a cualquiera, pero buenos y que la adoraban, Aldara Prince era buena, como el Señor Homelore, las formas no eran las correctas, pero las causas si, y fue una lastima que muriera para poder verlo al fin...


	15. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Después de las vacaciones de Pascua, el ambiente en Hogwarts se volvía mas tenso, por culpa de los exámenes, en estos días Rose y Scorpius se veían bastante atacados de los nervios porque ellos además de los estudios, tenían los duros entrenamientos de quidditch para la final.

Por otro lado Albus volvía a estudiar con Eleine, después de las palabras de Hagrid parecía que le había ayudado y la presencia de los exámenes la obligaba a tener su mente y los cinco sentidos en las clases, pero Albus estaba casi seguro que Eleine aun no lo había superado.

Otra de los grandes (literalmente) atractivos del colegio es que los gigantes se paseaban cerca de los muros, para pánico de algunos padres, pero McGonagall les juraba que estaban bajo control y que vinieron para proteger al colegio... había malas noticias, los criminales con Thor al frente, dejaban un rastro de tragedia y ruinas a lo largo de Europa, ya habían llegado a Italia, a España y Portugal, amenazaban con llegar a Francia, Alemania y al resto de los países centro europeos, pero a Gran Bretaña aun no, y Albus tenia miedo que se dirigieran a Hogwarts... recordaba las palabras del difunto Matt _"Tu y yo sabemos que Donovan vendrá a Hogwarts..."_ pero Albus confiaba en que eso no pasara, esperaba que ese perturbado no se acercara a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el día 28 de Mayo, el día de la final de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin... y la emoción se respiraba en el ambiente, lo cierto es que Rose se atragantaba con tanta emoción.<p>

En las últimas semanas, además de sumar la ya clara tensión por los exámenes y las noticias horribles que llegaron los últimos días, había que sumar las burlas y las estúpidas amenazas de los Slytherin, Rose agradecía no estar en el lugar de su primo Albus y recordó lo que había pasado la semana pasada...

Rose estaba desayunando tranquilamente, todo lo tranquilamente posible con Scorpius, Eleine, James, Fred, Lily y Lysander, ya que los demás estaban dispersados y esperaban a Albus, hasta que... apareció por la puerta.

Todos los que bebían escupieron por todas partes su bebida y los que comían se atragantaron... Albus tenia el pelo... ¡verde fosforito!

-¿QUE TE HAS ECHO?-pregunto chillando Lily.

-Si querías hacerte algo en el pelo podrías haberme consultado-decía Fred entre risas acariciando sus rastas, James y Scorpius se cayeron del banco de la risa. Los demás seguían alucinando.

-Te hace juego con los ojos-le dijo Lysander riéndose también de la cara del hermano de su amiga. Ni Rose ni Eleine se contenían las ganas de reír.

-CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ-dijo Albus-ME HAN LANZADO UN HECHIZO-ahora todos paramos de reinos.

-¿QUIEN HA SIDO?-le pregunto James sacando su varita, en plan amenazador.

-No lo se-dijo Albus, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Scorpius que parecía enfadado.

-¿Desde cuando tienes el pelo así?-le pregunto Rose.

-Me desperté con el, sospecho de Flint o Goyle, ayer discutí con esos por no apoyar a los Slytherin en quidditch-dijo Albus enfadado.

-Esos nos van a oír-dijo James y Fred le iba a seguir.

-No, de eso nada, no podemos permitirnos mas problemas-le contesto Albus a su hermano que iba a contestar- esos dos no son amenaza.

-¿Albus?-dijo intentando controlarse Roxy que acababa de llegar.

-Menos mal-dijo aliviado Albus- tu sabes todos los hechizos del pelo, llevas mechas, quiero ser moreno otra vez-le pidió a su prima que nos miraba a todos pidiendo explicaciones.

Rose conocía a esos dos y no era un problema, solo una broma, pero esperaba que nadie cambiara de color su pelo, le gustaba así, pero lo malo de esto, parece ser que los Slytherin les perdieron miedo, ya que Eleine no era capaz de hacer un hechizo bien, el trauma, según les contó la enfermera Pomfrey, podía afectar a las capacidades del mago, haciendo que pierda o gane actitudes, dependiendo del caso y Eleine las perdió, pero era transitorio el trauma, o eso esperaba Rose.

* * *

><p>Scorpius por fin había bajado a la Sala Común y este se sentó enfrente a Rose sin decir nada, bastante extraño en el.<p>

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Rose con esperanzas de no empezar a discutir otra vez.

-La verdad... mucho-le contesto con un hilo de voz Scorpius.

-Ya somos dos-le dijo Rose, Scorpius miraba la escoba de Rose.

-Hola compañeros-dijo Lily que acababa de llegar y tenia grandes ojeras.

-Lily, te has puesto la túnica del revés- le dijo Rose.

Después de haber ayudado a su primita a ponerse bien la túnica bajaron al Gran Comedor, Scopius seguía muy pensativo y Lily muy nerviosa, era su primer partido y además era la final, con lo cual sus nervios se multiplicaban por dos.

-GRYFFINDOR GANARA-tres cuartas partes del Gran Comedor empezaron a vitorearles nada mas entrar, hoy se alegraban de no tener problemas, tenían que estar muy concentrados pero los gritos solo pusieron a los tres mas nerviosos.

-Lily, ¿estas preparada?-le pregunto amablemente Roxy, cuando la pequeña se sentó a su lado.

-Si, mas o menos-le contesto nerviosamente Lily, todos tenia pancartas, había muchas mas que en sus partidos contra Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, incluso los miembros de estas casas, tenían estandartes de color rojo, ellos apoyaban a los Gryffindor.

-Lily, eres la jugadora mas joven en disputar un partido de quidditch, le quitaste el record a la odiosa de Lía Borgia-le dijo felizmente Alex.

-El record vuelve a un Potter, como tenia que ser-dijo Albus con orgullo (que volvía a ser moreno), y Lily parecía contentísima.

-Gracias, Sev-le dijo a su hermano, y le dio un beso- y a ti también Roxy, por dejarme la escoba-le dijo felizmente a su prima.

-Rose, tienes claro lo que debes hacer ¿no?-pregunto Jay. Rose afirmo con la cabeza-Ten cuidado con su salida, es rapidísima, su escoba es buena, tanto como la tuya, ella es mas agresiva, ten cuidado con...

-Los bates-acabo Ben, haciendo terminar el discurso de Jay y todos se rieron.

-Lía es mejor buscadora que Rose-dijo Scorpius pensativamente.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Rose furiosa con su amigo- no me esperaba menos de ti, eres un maldito egocen...

-¡Toma!-le grito Scorpius, tendiéndole su escoba, la Luce di Velocitá- ¡deja ya de enfadarte de una vez!

-¿Que?-pregunto muy colorada Rose.

-Rose, sabes que Lía es muy buena buscadora, tu también, no te enfades, pero te supera y es verdad, como a mi me supera Roxy como cazador, así que tu debes tener la escoba mas rápida para estar a su nivel-le dijo Scorpius a una cada vez mas colorada Rose- confió en que seas capaz de parar a Lía y con mi escoba te será mas fácil y yo cojo la tuya, ya has visto el partido contra Dana-dijo Scorpius señalando a los Ravenclaw- para nosotros fue una desventaja montar esta escoba, la tuya es igual a la de Lily y nos sincronizaremos mejor con Nelly, ¿entiendes?-acabo de hablar resoplando Scorpius, esperando la reacción de Rose.

Rose aun tardo un poco en procesar toda la información que le dio Scorpius, cuando hubo acabado, Albus vio como su prima abría la boca para contestarle, pero no le dijo nada, en lugar de eso se abalanzo sobre Scorpius dándole un gran abrazo, una sorpresa para Scorpius, por lo que casi se caen de sus asientos, los dos.

-Chicos, menos mal que el tío Ron no vino, sino tendríais dos jugadores menos-dijo una voz conocida que pertenecía a Victorie, estaba acompañada por Teddy, las tías, Hermione y Angelina, y la madre de Albus, Ginny.

-Rose te has vuelto loca-dijo coloradísimo Scorpius mientras los demás se reían.

-Mama-dijo Roxy contenta, abrazando a su madre, Albus se sorprendía del parecido que tenían, era casi idénticas, como el con su padre.

-Roxanne, ¿podemos salir?-le pregunto amablemente su madre-quiero hablar contigo- y Roxy se fue con su madre, Albus noto que tanto Jay como Fred bajaban la mirada.

-Lily que orgullosa estoy-dijo su madre a su hermana pequeña- y con vosotros dos, quiero hablar después del partido-remarco hablando con James y Fred.

-Rosie, enhorabuena-le dijo tía Hermione a su hija.

-¿Donde esta papa?-pregunto aun colorada Rose.

-No pudo venir, ya sabes...-le dijo la tía Hermione con cuidado.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos al campo, ¿no crees, Jaeson?-pregunto correctamente Nelly.

-Si claro-le contesto Jay y todo el equipo se levanto, Rose cogió la escoba de Scorpius y Scorpius la escoba de Rose, y salieron todos juntos en un mar de aplausos y vítores.

-Nelly, tendrías que ser tu la capitana-oyó Rose que le decía muy desanimado Jay a Nelly.

-Jaeson, si lo quieres saber, me ofrecieron el puesto de capitán-Jay la miro sorprendido-pero no acepte, el año que viene dejare el equipo porque quiero centrarme en mis ÉXTASIS, además estando con el animo por los suelos, nos has conducido a la final, imagina que harás cuando estés al cien por cien-le dijo contenta Nelly, con sus palabras Jay parecía alegrarse.

-Gracias Nelly y te vamos a echar de menos-le dijo Jay mientras entraban en el vestuario.

-Arregla las cosas con Roxanne, como dijo Scorpius, ella es la mejor cazadora de Gryffindor y del colegio-sentencio Nelly cuando llegaron a los vestuarios.

* * *

><p>Albus camino con su familia a las gradas de Gryffindor y se acomodaron, desde allí animarían a los suyos, estaba deseando que el partido comenzara, reconocía que fue un buen detalle lo de Scorpius, nadie se lo espero, incluso su madre Ginny le dijo que ese tipo de cosas no eran frecuentes en los Malfoy que ella conocía.<p>

-Bienvenidos a la final de quidditch-comento Alex y los gritos de las gradas no se hicieron esperar-hoy después de un año Gryffindor lucha por la copa, enfrente de los de Gryffindor nos encontramos a los Slytherin...-gritos en la única zona verde- hoy empezamos como siempre presentando al árbitro, el camaleónico auror... TEDDY LUPIN-y Teddy apareció con los aplausos de los alumnos, aunque estos aplausos no eran comparables a los que recibía Matt y todos lo notaban, Eleine estaba sentada a su lado y aplaudía como todos, Albus esperaba que el partido no fuera demasiado emocionante así no habrían accidentes, además antes del partido Albus había pedido a James para que no dejara a Lily ni un instante sola, no se fiaba de los Borgia, petición que no hacia falta, de los dos el mas protector era James- y ahora vamos con las serpientes, sin Borgia macho, claro.

-Jordan, no empieces-le regaño de entrada la Directora.

-Vale, me controlare-dijo Alex sin convención- Después de Leempar la guardiana es Jody Bulstrode- aplausos de Slytherin- cazadores sin novedades, Tomas Warrington, Leonor Montague y Paty Henries-mas aplausos de Slytherin-los golpeadores, en sustitución de Christofer Borgia, Quentin Vaiser con Carline Borgia-ahora si había abucheos, parecía que los mas odiados era los Borgia sin dudas- y por ultimo, la buscadora y capitana, que recientemente le quitaron el record...

-Jordan-grito la Directora McGonagall-eso esta demás.

-Profesora, informo pero vale, Lía Borgia-concluyo Alex con un gruñido, por el cual se gano otros reproches pero taparon el micro.

-Menudo genio se gasta la niña de Lee, pensé que nadie le superaba pero ella si- dijo contenta la tía Angelina que acababa de llegar con Roxy.

-Llegáis justo a tiempo, ahora van a salir los nuestros- dijo emocionado Lorcan para sorpresa de todos, era un fanático del quidditch, cosa que no le pegaba ni lo más mínimo.

-... si Directora-se oía a Alex- ahora vamos con los leones, que vienen más agresivos que nunca-Alex tomo aire, Albus se emociono como todos en la grada- AHORA CON TODOS USTEDES OS PRESENTAMOS A DUO MARAVILLA, LOS GOLPEADORES MAS GUAPOS DE HOGWARTS, o eso dicen ellos- hubo risas en el estadio- LOS GOLPEADORES JAMES POTTER Y FRED WEASLEY-aplausos y gritos en la zonas de rojo-LOS CAZADORES, LA GENIAL NELLY KINN, EL GENEROSO Y AMABLE SCORPIUS MALFOY EN UNA NIMBUS 3.007 Y EL GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO, LA QUE ROMPE MARCAS Y RECORDS, DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A LA PEQUEÑA DE LOS WEASLEY, LILYHAH LUNA POTTER-y Albus empezó a gritar como los demás pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron... a Lily aparecer en el estadio... de pie sobre su escoba ahora todos aplaudían a rabiar todas las gradas empezaban a chillar, si Lily estaba nerviosa lo disimulaba muy bien, parecía que estaba surfeando en el aire- YA SABEMOS A DONDE FUERON A PARAR LOS MEJORES GENES FAMILIARES-bramo Alex por el megáfono.

-Se va a caer, se va a caer...-repetía tía Hermione que escondía su cara entre las manos.

-Calla Hermione, no seas gafe- le contesto riendo su madre Ginny.

-Ginny eres una irresponsable-le contesto la tía Hermione, pero ahogo un grito cuando Lily para delante de ellos y aun mantenía el equilibrio.

-Hugo, dime lo que quiero oír-le ordeno sonriendo su hermana pequeña a Hugo.

-Vale-dijo riendo Hugo- me muero de envidia...-pero no parecía muy afectado, se estaba riendo.

-¿Que te parece mama?-pregunto una sonriente Lily.

-Perfecto, cielo-le contesto su madre contenta- ahora ve a por James que si no acabara en el suelo- y Albus miro a su hermano, de la sorpresa dejo caer su bate y descendía lentamente unos cuantos metros, Fred intentaba hacer lo de Lily pero solo conseguía quedar en ridículo, Nelly y Scorpius vitoreaban y aplaudían a Lily como todos, pero los Slytherin estaban juntos en una zona del campo y a Albus no le gustaba ni pizca como Lía miraba a su hermanita pequeña.

* * *

><p>-Veo que le gusta lucirse-dijo Jay riendo aun desde la plataforma.<p>

-Si, Lily puede ser igual que exhibicionista que James y Fred juntos-le contesto Rose.

-Rose mucha suerte, de entrada ya tenias muchas posibilidades, pero con esa escoba las posibilidades se multiplicaran ¿entiendes?- animo Jay, ahora si que veía a un buen capitán.

-... CON TODOS USTEDES A LA LUCE DI VELOCITA, ROSE WEASLEY-bramo Alex.

-Gracias capitán-y con la imagen de un sonriente Jay se alejo.

La sensación de volar en esa escoba no podía explicarse, parecía que esa escoba respondía a sus pensamientos y impulsos, era la mejor sensación de su vida, Rose pensó que Scorpius tendría que convencerla mucho para bajarla de aquella escoba.

-Y POR ÚLTIMO, EL GRAN CAPITAN DE GRYFFINDOR, EL GUARDIAN JAESON OLIVER WOOD-grito Alex desde el megáfono.

Todos los Gryffindor juntos dieron una vuelta al campo, para situarse enfrente de los Slytherin, Jay le tendió una mano a Lía pero esta deshizo el apretón con un mal gesto, lo que gano muchos abucheos de parte de la grada.

-Teddy suelta las bludgers y la snitch, lanza el quaffle y...- Rose ya no quiso escuchar los gritos de Alex, tenia sus cinco sentidos puestos en Lía.


	16. Copa Sorpresa

-... Y comienza el partido-bramo Alex.

Albus como todos en la grada estaba pendiente de los que hacían sus amigos y por lo visto Rose lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque estaba interceptando a Lía en cada movimiento que hacia.

-Nelly, con el quaffle, se lo pasa atrás a Lily, esta lo pasa a Scor, ya están en el área, Scorpius se lo devuelve a Nelly, esta regatea a Warrington, Lily se libra de Henries, Scor esquiva la bludgers de Vasier... menudo partido-decía Alex-... ¡no!, Bulstrode para el lanzamiento de Lily, el quaffle en posesión de los Slytherin...

-Valla, parece que Slytherin tiene a una buena guardiana-dijo Victorie.

-Warrington muy agresivo se acerca a la portería que defiende Jay, ¡Si! Una buena bludger de Fred hace que Warrington pierda el quaffle, Scor lo recupera, que rápido es este chico en el contraataque, vemos que Borgia júnior no logra deshacerse de la estela de Rose, Scor en solitario, se la pasa a Lily, esta se la devuelve y... ¡Scor marca el primer tanto!-los gritos en la grada de Gryffindor fueron atronadores- 10-0 a favor de Gryffindor y pensar que antes no me gustaba este chico...-dijo pensativamente Alex.

-Jordan, concentración-le regaño la Directora.

-Si Señora, Heries con el quaffle, muy bien James, Potter ha salvado a su hermana de la bludger de Carline Borgia...-seguía Alex.

-Muy bien, James, así se hace-gritaba su madre Ginny desde la grada.

-Ginny, haz el favor de sentarte me pones mas nerviosa-dijo tía Hermione, devorando sus uñas con los nervios.

-Aguafiestas-dijeron a coro su familia, lo que hicieron ganarse, sus miradas reprochadoras.

-¡CASI!-grito Alex poniendo a los demás en tensión, Albus alcanzo a ver una pirueta de su prima Rose esquivando las dos bludgers, Albus miro a su tía y vio que el pulso de la mujer aumento-cuidado con las bludgers Rose, pero menudos movimientos, ¡Y sigue a Lía como si nada! ¡Menudo duelo vamos a tener!-grito Alex- NELLY-Albus miro como Leonor Montague casi la derriba de su escoba- Falta a favor de Gryffindor, penalti, lo sacara... Nelly, ¡queremos juego limpio!- remarco Alex por el megáfono.

-Espero que nuestros compañeros, no se lo tomen así siempre-dijo Eleine a su oído, parecía preocupada.

-¡Muy bien!-grito Alex con mas aplausos de las gradas-Nelly marco el penalti, 20-0 Gryffindor en cabeza, ahora el quaffle lo tiene Montague, esta un pase a Heries, se la devuelve... pero ¡Scorpius la intercepta!, que soberbio esta este chico hoy-grito Alex-este se acerca a la portería de los Slytherin, hace un regateo a los cazadores y las bludgers, se la pone en bandeja a Potter y esta ¡Marca!, 30-0 esto cada vez se pone mejor-gritaba entusiasmada Alex.

-Muy bien-gritaba contenta Roxy-Scor y Lily hacen buena pareja-decía contenta mientras aplaudía como el resto la jugada de los suyos.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban cerca de dos horas de partido, o eso le pareció a Rose, esta tenia un duelo personal con Lía, en dos ocasiones le hizo perder la snitch y en otras tres Rose le había echo perder la snitch a Lía, y esta comenzó a amenazarla, pero no le asustaba a Rose.<p>

-Gol de Gryffindor, perfecto Scorpius Malfoy, seguir así...-los gritos cada vez mas agudos de Alex se escuchaban en todo el estadio a pesar del viento- 100-40, con Gryffindor a la cabeza-seguía relatando Alex-los Slytherin el la portería de Jay... ¡paradón del capitán!, este se la pasa a Nelly, Nelly a Scorpius, este regatea a la guardiana...¡Marca!... SCOR-grita Alex, Rose asustaba gira la cabeza aun peleando con Lía, y ve como una bludger de Carline le da en el hombro pero parece bien, los Slytherin estaba atacando a muerte a Scorpius y lo cierto es que lo estaba haciendo muy bien- parece que puede continuar, mas cuidado, la próxima será mas fuerte...-le dijo Alex-Lily Potter con el quaffle pero...- ahora Rose volvió a mirar y Lily, ante el asombro de todos le lanzo el quaffle a la cabeza de su hermano James, que durante el partido estuvo pegado a su cola- ¿que demonios... Teddy para el partido...-a la información de Alex, Rose descendió para ver lo que pasaba.

-...Lily, no lo entiendes-le gritaba enfadado su hermano.

-Deja ya de seguirme y protegerme, cumple con tu papel, James-le grito su hermana.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Jay que acababa de llegar ya todo el equipo estaba reunido al rededor de Lily y James.

-Jay, dile a James que deje de seguirme, por querer protegerme a mi, le dieron a Scor- se quejo Lily y ahora que Rose lo pensaba, tenia razón.

-Estoy bien-intento decir un colorado Scorpius-la bludger no me dio de lleno...

-Por suerte-le contesto la pequeña Lily-James vuelve a tu posición-dijo enfadada Lily y se elevo.

-James, la enana tiene razón por lo visto, los Slytherin la tienen tomada con Scor, supongo porque fue el que mas marco-dijo Fred revolviéndole el pelo a Scorpius-creo que debemos vigilarle mas a el... ¿no?-pregunto Fred, y sorprendentemente a Jay.

-Si, opino igual, Rose lo estas haciendo muy bien, y también echarle un ojo a Rose, Carline siempre que la tiene a tiro no lo desperdicia- les dijo Jay.

-Vale-dijeron juntos Fred y James, pero el último a regañadientes, Rose sabia que aun con todo estaría muy pendiente de la pequeña de la familia.

Remontaron e vuelo y con ello el partido, Rose lamentablemente oyó como Henries marcaba para Slytherin, tenia que encontrar la snitch...

-Buena bludger de James, Rose esta a cubierto, Scor con el quaffle se lo pasa a Lily, esta se lo devuelve, Nelly se desmarca, Lily a Nelly y ¡Marca! 110-50 a favor de los leones, pero que veo...Rose y Borgia...

-Aparta Weasley, o te tirare de la escoba-le amenazaba Lía-con tantos en tu familia no lo van a notar...-le dijo maliciosamente, Rose la había retenido, Lía vio la snitch y Rose no.

-Inténtalo cuando quieras...-le reto Rose, pero un brillo dorado la distraía, en medio del campo...

-Despídete de tu amiguito...-y Lía se fue con su maléfica sonrisa de triunfo, Rose se asusto y miro.

-¡SCORPIUS!-bramo Alex, y Rose vio como dos bludgers fuertísimos iban dirección a Scorpius este viro lo suficiente para que no le golpearan en el cuerpo pero destrozaron la escoba y Scorpius caía al vació desde una gran altura, podía matarse...

-¿ROSE?-chillo Alex

Rose tomo una decisión, se pego todo lo posible a su escoba deseando con todas sus fuerzas llegar a tiempo para salvar a Scorpius, nunca voló a esa velocidad, en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba a unos metros de Scorpius, le tendió del brazo y logro agarrarlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Rose, salvo a Scorpius, que compañerismo creo que algunos deberían apuntarse esa, que velocidad...-gritaba Alex media afónica como siempre

-Rosie...-decía palidísimo Scorpius- Lía, nos va a ganar...

-De eso nada-dijo Rose con seguridad- agarrate fuerte-le dijo a su amigo subiéndole detrás de ella en la escoba. Y ascendieron a toda velocidad detrás de Lía y la snitch

-¡Increíble!, ¡Rose no solo salva a un compañero sino que no tira la toalla!...- y los gritos de Alex quedaron enmudecidos por el aire que rompía los tímpanos de Rose, lo único que escuchaba era la respiración de Scorpius a su espalda.

Ya había llegado a la altura de Lía, cuando esta les vio aparecer maldijo por lo bajo, ahora estaban empatadas, cada vez se acercaban mas a la snitch, estaba a unos centímetros, Rose estiro su brazo, Lía lo mismo...

-¡SE ACABO! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!-grito Alex...

Rose lo ultimo que recordó, son la pequeñas alas de la snitch batir en su mano antes de sentir un gran cansancio...

* * *

><p>-Algo va mal-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la tía Hermione, en medio de la alegría por la victoria. Albus miro y lo que vio... la tía Hermione tenía razón.<p>

Lía estaba atacando a Rose y a Scorpius con su varita, Scorpius evitaba los hechizos volando temerariamente, estaban a gran altura y por lo visto también estaba evitando que Rose se cayera de la escoba... Rose no se movía, ellos no tenia consigo sus varitas.

Ahora los gritos de júbilo se convertían en gritos de miedo y de protesta, el resto del equipo de Gryffindor, no podía ayudar a Rose y Scorpius porque les cortaban el paso los de Slytherin, y estaban a mucha altura, como de cien metros, para que algún profesor pudiera hacer algo desde el suelo, incluso los de Slytherin paraban a Teddy, y Lía tenia acorralados a Scorpius y a Rose.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-decía asustada Eleine.

-¿Que le hizo a Rose?-pregunto tía Hermione entre los gritos.

-¡Scorpius no va ha poder esquivar durante mucho tiempo los ataques de Lía!- grito muy nervioso Theo, ya estaba en el campo y todos miraban al cielo...

Pero en ese instante, Scorpius toma una decisión y emprende una caída en picado, para la sorpresa de todos, parecía que no tenia control porque descendía a una velocidad increíble, algunos que se encontraban en el campo empezaron a chillar, Scorpius parecía que se iba a estrellar y Lía les seguía, pero no era tan rápida, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Albus vio que su prima parecía desmayada y no respondía, Scorpius la tenia agarrada para que no cayera al vació, las peleas con los Slytherin ya dieron comienzo, pero antes de que se estrellaran... Scorpius desacelero vertiginosamente, Rose aun no se movía, y entre las peleas que se producían, pudo distinguir que Scorpius les buscaba con Rose en sus brazos, inconsciente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Scorpius les dijo asustado...

-Le lanzo un _Cordis Mortem_...

* * *

><p>Rose no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, ni que hacia allí, cuando por fin logro despertarse del todo, vio que no se encontraba en su dormitorio de Gryffindor, reconoció el lugar al momento... era la enfermería y era de noche.<p>

Rose miro a su lado y se llevo una sorpresa, aburrido en una silla se encontraba su hermano pequeño mirando por el cristal.

-¿Hugo?-pregunto dudosa.

Al oír su nombre el pequeño Hugo da un salto por la sorpresa, se le iluminan los ojos y se abalanza sobre su hermana.

-¡Rosie...!-grito Hugo-por fin despiertas, no sabes el miedo que hemos pasado-le dijo después del abrazo.

-Pero... ¿que hago aquí?-pregunto desorientada Rose-¿ganamos no?-pregunto un poco mas emocionada

-¿Que si ganamos?-pregunto Hugo preocupado-Rosie, ¿que es los ultimo que recuerdas?

-¡Cogí la snitch!-grito emocionada.

-Rose, llevas durmiendo dos semanas-le contesto su hermano, Rose lo miro sorprendido- pensé que acabarías el curso en cama.

-¿QUE?-ahora Rose no se lo creía-¿Y mis exámenes? ¿Como? ¿Que paso? ¿Por que estoy así?

-¡Vale!-le pidió Hugo- mas despacio, por los exámenes McGonagall dijo que no hay problemas, eres su favorita, ¿recuerdas? Los exámenes los puedes hacer de todos modos o si lo prefieres en septiembre, yo ya los hice-dijo con una sonrisa- aprobé todo, soy el mejor del año-dijo con falsa modestia.

-Al grano-le ordeno Rose, pero estaba aliviada, haría sus exámenes en septiembre.

-Te acabas de despertar y ya eres una mandona-bufo Hugo- ¿recuerdas algo después de haber cogido la snitch?

-No-contesto Rose y Hugo le contó todo lo sucedido después...

-... os sincronizáis muy bien, tu le salvas primero a el y luego el te salva a ti-le dijo Hugo riéndose de la cara de su hermana.

-¿Y Scor y los demás están bien?- pregunto Rose preocupada, Hugo asentía- ¿castigaron a Borgia?-pregunto esperanzada.

-Si, pero debería estar expulsada, para que despertaras tenias que tomar esa poción y dormida era muy difícil, mama casi se desespera...-dijo Hugo, enfadado muy poco frecuente en el.

-¿Como esta mama?-Rose recordó que su madre no era partidaria del quidditch y ahora menos.

-Casi le da algo, papa y mama vinieron casi todas las noches a cuidarte, pero las ultimas noches no podían por culpa del trabajo, ya sabes, los criminales y eso... así que me dejaban a mi, aquí contigo, pero por las tardes, no se separaban de tu lado ni Albus, ni Eleine, ni Scorpius y los demás también pasaban mucho por aquí, deberías ver los enfados de la enfermera...-dijo Hugo riéndose.

-Me lo imagino-le dijo Rose.

-¡Ah!-dijo Hugo-ojalá estuvieras despierta, que miedo paso Scorpius por culpa de papa...-dijo Hugo riéndose.

-¿Que le hizo?-pregunto preocupada Rose, cualquier frase que llevara a un Malfoy y a su padre no era buena.

-Nada-dijo Hugo aun riéndose-después de que la enfermera dijera que podía hacer algo por ti, por lo visto el año pasado la profesora Prince, preparo la poción-aclaro Hugo- muy inteligente-Rose pensó que hasta después de muerta aun los protegía de Lía- Mama dio uno de sus típicos achuchones a Scorpius... pobre-Rose se avergonzó- y llorando le dice que salvo a su niña, que es un buen chico, que harías tu si no te llega a coger... y demás cosas que dice mama-acoto Hugo, Rose se juro que no volvería a ver a Scorpius en su vida- y aun mama llorando y abrazada a Scor, llega papa...-y ahora Hugo no paro de reírse, Rose se esperaba lo peor- pego un grito, y mama le grita contestando y entre gritos y discusiones, lo de siempre, en nuestros padres-Rose sabia exactamente a lo que se refería Hugo-mama le cuenta todo, y papa también le agradece que te ayudara, le dio la mano-le dijo Hugo-pero lo mejor de todo...-Hugo no paraba de reírse- de verdad Rose, ni Teddy cambia su aspecto mas rápido...-le dice entre carcajadas.

-¿Aun hay algo peor?-le dijo a su hermano, Rose ya estaba pensando en su traslado a Beauxbatons, para no soportar las burlas de Scorpius.

-Pues que cuando mama le abrazo y empezó a decir todo eso, estaba tan rojo como el uniforme de quidditch...-dijo Hugo entre risas- pero cuando papa llego y grito, se puso tan blanco que casi se transparenta, hasta la enfermera pensó que podría estar enfermo por algún hechizo...-le dijo Hugo riéndose.

-No quiero salir de aquí-dijo avergonzada Rose debajo de las mantas-¿no hay nada bueno en todo esto?

-Lo cierto es que si-le dijo Hugo riéndose- Roxy tiene novio-le dijo aun riéndose, Rose le miro sorprendida.

-¿Jay?-pregunto esperanzada y Hugo afirmaba con la cabeza-¡¿como?

-Bueno como imaginas... después del partido, todos empezaron a pelearse contra los Borgia, son odiados ahora, Jay salvo a Fred de un hechizo y desde entonces hicieron las paces y lo de Roxy simplemente paso, pero aun Fred mira asesinamente a Jay cada vez que lo ve de la mano de Roxanne.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Rose contenta-es perfecto...-pero su atención se concentro en la ventana por la que miraba su hermano- Hugo, y ese resplandor...

-Rose, no deberías levantarte y... eso antes no estaba...-le aviso su hermano pero ambos se acercaron a la ventana, era un resplandor gris, no sabia lo que era.

-Hugo-le dijo Rose cogiendo a su hermano de la mano-no me gusta esto.

-¡HUGO!-grito una voz que provenía del pasillo, Rose se miro con su hermano, se trataba del padre de ambos.

-Papa, Rose se ha despertado-grito de vuelta.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abre y por ella entran los padres de Rose y Hugo con la enfermera Pomfrey, los tres con cara de asustados.

-¡Rose!-grito su madre-menos mal que estas bien.

-¿Como te sientes pequeña?-pregunto su padre.

-Estoy bien-dijo Rose torpemente-¿que pasa?

-Déjeme examinarla-le pidió la enfermera y esta empezó ha hacer un montón de conjuros para mirar si su estado era bueno.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Hugo, ahora parecía asustado.

-Tenéis que bajar al Gran Comedor, ahora, ya están evacuando los dormitorios-dijo su padre que empuñaba la varita.

-¿Que?-pregunto Rose, la enfermera concluyo que su estado de salud era favorable.

-¿Por que?-pregunto su hermano Hugo.

-Enfermera, ¿hay alguien mas?-pregunto su madre, haciendo oídos sordos a sus hijos.

-No, era la única- contesto la Señora Pomfrey.

-Rose, Hugo, coger las varitas, Rose no hay tiempo para vestirse, ponte la túnica por encima-le dijo su padre Ron a correr-tenéis que iros de Hogwarts...


	17. Hogwarts amenazado

-¡ALBUS!-grito Theo-¡LEVANTATE Y VISTETE! ¡YA!

Albus dio un salto en su cama, se despertó y vio que sus compañeros, Flint y Goyle también miraban al nervioso Theo de la misma forma interrogante que el.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Albus preocupado.

-¡Haz lo que te he dicho!-le grito una vez mas Theo, el se estaba aun poniendo bien la túnica y traía su varita en las manos-¿Que haces hay parado? ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Y vosotros igual!-señalando a Goyle y Flint.

Albus hizo lo que Theo le pedía, sabia que no estaba bromeando y estaba asustado, en cuanto logro vestirse con lo primero que cogió oyó que había mucho movimiento en los dormitorios contiguos, Theo aun seguía en el dormitorio de los de segundo y parecía en guardia.

-Theo, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Albus asustado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Nos están evacuando-le contesto Theo.

-¿Por que?-pregunto ahora asustado Albus y recordó a toda su familia y Rose aun no había despertado.

-Al, nos mandan a todos al Gran Comedor, allí entenderás todo-le dijo mientras le llevaba escaleras abajo.

Albus vio como Vicent Goyle se adelantaba y buscaba con ahínco a su hermana Alexia. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se llevo una enorme sorpresa, estaba el profesor Slughorn que era el Jefe de la casa Slytherin, pero también los padres de Theo, más personal que parecía del Ministerio y su padre... Harry Potter.

-Papa, ¿que sucede?-pregunto Albus, algunos compañeros miraban impresionados a su padre, pero era algo a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

-Albus, vuelve con tus compañeros, en breve nos marcharemos todos al Gran Comedor-dijo en voz alta su padre, solo utilizaba su tono autoritario cuando las cosas eran muy serias.

-Ahora escucharnos, nos encaminaremos todos juntos al Gran Comedor, allí os daremos explicaciones-decía el Señor Nott.

-Os dirigiremos al Gran Comedor, desde allí tomaremos las medidas pertinentes-decía la Señora Nott, pero ya carecía de su tono amable característico, este era severo- el profesor Slughorn, ira en cabeza seguido de los prefectos, no queremos rezagados, pero estaréis rodeados por el personal del Ministerio-concluyo

-Ahora, Slytherin-decía el profesor Slughorn- quiero orden y unidad, los prefectos seguidme, todos, absolutamente todos con las varitas en alto-todos sacamos nuestras varitas- seguidme-dicho esto Albus se coloca detrás de Theo y empezó a caminar con los demás.

-Theo, ¿y mis hermanos, mis primos, Scor y Eli?-pregunto asustado Albus.

-Tranquilo Albus-le contesto Theo, Albus le seguía estaban en la primera fila, también en la primera fila, estaba Lía detrás de sus hermanos que eran los nuevos prefectos de quinto- nos llamaron a los prefectos primero, también les evacuaran a ellos.

-Pero Rose y Hugo...-empezó a decir Albus.

-Sus padres ya fueron a por ellos-le contesto Theo.

A Albus no le gustaba nada eso, estaba casi todo el escuadrón de aurores de su padre, el personal de Ministerio y todos los profesores en guardia, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba nada.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, las mesas habían desaparecido y sobre la tarima de profesores se encontraba Hagrid con Eleine, que parecía muy asustada y Traicy sobrevolaba el gran comedor en forma de... Albus se asusto en cuanto lo vio, pero lo reconoció, Traicy adopto la forma de una quimera, muchos en cuanto la vieron se asustaron y gritaron pero el profesor Slughorn mantenía la calma entre los estudiantes.

-Tengo miedo-decía una voz a sus espaldas-Albus la reconoció en seguida, miro y efectivamente, se trataba de Patsy Zabini, que increíblemente cogía con fuerza el brazo de Lía, y Lía miraba a la criatura no con miedo, según le pereció a Albus con fascinación.

-Calma, tranquilizaos-decía el profesor Slughorn-solo se trata del Boggart Traicy, todos lo conocéis...-pero añadió en una voz baja pero audible- aunque debería adoptar otra forma...

-Papa, ¿que pasa?-pregunto más angustiado Albus a su padre que en estos momentos hablaba con la Señor y Señora Nott.

-Al, os informaremos todos al mismo tiempo-le contesto sin vacilar su padre.

-Pero, ni Lily, ni James, ni los demás aun no han llegado-le dijo con preocupación Albus.

-No te preocupes-le dijo amablemente la Señora Nott- Audrey y los demás magos ya fueron a buscarles no tardaran, ahora ve con Hagrid y Eleine-le dijo con amabilidad, pero no admitía replicas.

Albus le hizo caso y cuanto mas se acercaba a Eleine, mas claro tenia de que algo no iba todo lo bien que debería ir, Eleine tenia los ojos rojos y miraba al suelo, Hagrid miraba en todas direcciones preocupado pero no se atrevía a separarse de Eleine.

-Hagrid...-intento preguntar Albus, pero la mirada de Hagrid era muy significativa, el también tenia los ojos rojos, Albus pensó que podía esperar y se sentó al lado de la callada Eleine, a Albus le gustaría saber que es lo que estaba pensando en eses momentos.

El profesor Slughorn creo de la nada sillones donde mando sentarse a sus alumnos, estés obedecieron al anciano profesor y se pusieron a esperar, Albus estaba asustado, su padre parecía tremendamente nervioso y mandaba _Patronum_ constantemente y los recibía con la misma rapidez, Albus se imagino que evacuarían a Rose directamente si aun estaba inconsciente.

De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir y por allí aparecía la profesora Sinistra con Ben presidiendo el grupo numeroso de Hufflepuff con Teddy, los Hufflepuff eran los mas numerosos con diferencia, en cuanto Alice le vio se encamino hacia ellos llevando de la mano a Lysander que parecía muy asustada, entre los magos que les acompañaban, en ellos diviso a la Señora Hannah Longbottom y el Señor Rolf Scamander, Albus pensó que las cosas tenían que ir muy mal para que hasta los amigos de sus padres estuvieran en Hogwarts, como había pasado con los de su casa los Hufflepuff se asustaron a ver a Traicy, se tranquilizaron, pero sus rostros veían que estaban asustados.

-Albus-le llamo Alice-¿sabes lo que pasa?, mi madre no me dijo ni una palabra, esto tiene mala pinta, dicen...

-Que nos quieren evacuar, pero no podemos dejar Hogwarts-dijo tristemente Lysander.

-Yo también solo sé eso-le contesto a las chicas que se sentaron a su lado, Eleine aun no dijo nada ni Hagrid tampoco, permanecían callados en la tarima para profesores.

Albus miraba a Theo y a Ben, por lo visto los prefectos y premios anuales recibieron órdenes de estar en disposición porque se colocaban a los lados de la puerta del Gran Comedor como el resto de prefectos.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, Albus solo alcanzo a ver al pequeño Flitwick, que encabezaba a los Ravenclaw, pero entre las filas de los Ravenclaw salía de la multitud Lorcan y corría hacia la tarima, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Albus vio que estaba asustado y abrazo a su melliza. Albus tenía que reconocer que estaba ansioso de que llegaran de una vez sus hermanos, le ponían los nervios de punta cuando estaban cerca, pero tenia miedo si no lo estaban, Alice parecía captar su ansiedad porque le paso un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarle.

Albus también vio a la Señora Luna Scamander, esta se acercaba a ellos. Albus vio en su rostro, tenia miedo y eso de todas las señales, era la peor.

-Lorcan y Lys-llamo a sus hijos- Alice tu también-ahora la pelirroja la miraba interrogante-os iréis los tres con los Weasley, a la Madriguera, los Señores Weasley ya os esperan.

-¿Por que?-pregunto asustada Lysander, Alice se levanto y fue a buscar a su madre.

-¿Por que no nos vamos con vosotros a casa?-le pregunto Lorcan a su madre.

-Nosotros nos quedamos en Hogwarts, nos necesitan aquí...-concluyo y dicho esto la Señora Scamander se fue.

Al poco rato, Alice volvió a su lado, tenía muy mal aspecto, les dijo que Jaeson, Alex y Dana también irían con ellos, los padres de ellos también se quedaban en Hogwarts. Albus miro a Dana, abrazaba en estos momentos a Sam, los prefectos sabían lo que pasaba, pero no lo dirían, hasta que llegaran los Gryffindor, que después de los Hufflepuff era el más numeroso.

Cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se volvió a abrir, respiro aliviado por fin al reconocer a su familia, y increíblemente también a casi todos sus tíos y Victorie, Molly, Mimi, Lucy y Louis, como el resto se quedaron en la parte de los prefectos los demás se encaminaron a la tarima donde se encontraban, este grupo lo encabezaba el profesor Longbottom.

En cuanto Albus diviso a su hermana, corrió a recibirla, ella estaba muy bien escoltada por James, la abrazo, por fin estaba mas tranquilo, pero cuando vio la cara de James, parecía mas relajado, seguro que el estaba tan angustiado por Albus como Albus por ellos.

Juntos se sentaron en la tarima con Hagrid y Eleine, esta aun no había levantado la cabeza, cuando vio a Scorpius, también le saludo, parecía mas pálido de lo habitual y al igual que Albus miraba a Eleine con sospecha.

-Scor, ¿que crees que es lo que esta pasando?-le pregunto Albus a su amigo.

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, pero esto...al menos tiene algo bueno-dijo Scorpius que parecía mas contento, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y vio aparecer a...

-Rose...-murmuro por primera vez Eleine.

El Gran Comedor estallo en aplausos y vítores, a pesar de la situación que se vivía, no olvidaban que Rose fue la heroína del quidditch, todos los suyos saludaron a una colorada Rose, estaba en pijama y no se esperaba esta bienvenida tan apoteósica.

-Rose, ¿cuando te has despertado?-pregunto James mientras se acercaba a recibir a su prima como el resto.

-La dormilona se acaba de despertar-les contesto Hugo, esquivando las miradas asesinas de su hermana-haber, ¿que esta pasando aquí?

-¿El resplandor tiene algo que ver?-pregunto Rose, nadie sabia de que hablaba.

-Rose... es por... mi culpa-dijo Eleine, todos la miraron.

-Nada aquí es por tu culpa, Eli-dijo Rose cariñosamente, pero les miraba a los demás, aquí nadie sabia nada.

-Escucharme-pidió una voz severa a la que enseguida reconocieron, era, como no, la Directora McGonagall, acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor, acompañada del... Señor Homelore...

-¿Que hace el aquí?-pregunto en voz alta Scorpius.

-Os ruego un minuto de silencio, la situación es muy delicada...-la Directora paro, intercambio una mirada con el Señor Homelore y siguió- todos sabemos el estado actual, sabemos todos, de la fuga de los magos...-Albus ya sabia mas o menos de que iba eso y tenia los pelos de punta- los asesinos de Matt y Aldara se están acercando a Hogwarts...- y se hizo el pánico en la sala, muchos de los alumnos miraban asustados a sus padres que eran personal del Ministerio, todos los profesores intentaron poner orden en vano, la Directora mandaba callar pero era imposible, Albus noto como James les cogía a el y a su hermana y los mantenía bajo su cuidado en medio del tumulto.

-¡BASTA!- a ese bramido todos pararon... era Hagrid, nunca en su vida, Albus vio a Hagrid tan furioso y por lo visto sus padres tampoco porque todos en el Gran Comedor guardaron silencio absoluto.

-Gracias, Rubeus-le dijo la Directora- por eso evacuaremos a todos los alumnos mediante transladores...

-Si les damos lo que quieren, no habrá necesidad de irnos-dijo Lía Borgia en alto, todo el Gran Comedor la miro.

-¿A que se refiere Señorita Borgia?-pregunto la Directora, en su tono podía notarse cierto ¿desprecio?

-Creo que esta claro...-dijo Lía-Directora-concluyo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Lía para-le ordeno para sorpresa de todos su hermano Christofer y su hermana Carline también le lanzaba miradas significativas.

-Es la verdad-dijo Lía con desprecio- esos vienen a por ella-dijo Lía con asco señalando a Eleine. Todo el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio.

-No, no hay pruebas de eso-le contesto mordazmente Hagrid.

-Si, si que las hay-le rebatió Lía, todo el Gran Comedor escuchaba lo que esa decía-si se la entregamos puede que no destruyan el castillo, como hicieron con todo a su paso.

-¡Señorita Borgia!-dijo indignado el profesor Flitwick-¿como puede usted hablar con esa frialdad de una compañera?

-Solo digo en voz alta lo que todos estamos pensando...-dijo maliciosamente, Lía no le importaba ni lo más mínimo que todo el colegio y casi todo el Ministerio le escuchaba atentamente.

-Eres despreciable- dijo con asco Rose.

-Eleine...-llamo Borgia con su voz impregnada en malicia- lo sabes no...

-No...-murmuraba Eleine por lo bajo a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-Tus padres...murieron para protegerte...-dijo Lía asesinamente.

-Cierra la boca-dijo Scorpius rabioso.

-Es solo por tu culpa-dijo Lía con crueldad.

-Vas a pagar por esto-dijo Rose, pero sus primos la paraban.

-Murieron muchos por salvarte... eres una inútil-dijo Lía con desprecio.

-Basta, Borgia-grito la profesora McGonagall-esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos...

-¿Dejaras que tus amiguitos se queden sin papas?-pregunto con una sonrisa cruel Lía- ¿como tu?

-¡CALLATE!-bramo Albus, Albus levanta el brazo con la intención de que Lía pagara por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo...

-_Expelliarmus_-dijo su padre, Harry Potter y la varita de Albus voló de sus manos y su padre la recibió.

Albus no tenía varita, pero en ese momento casi todo el Gran Comedor apuntaba a Lía Borgia, sus hermanos en un intento desesperado, se pusieron delante de ella y la protegieron, sus aliados no la protegieron pero tampoco la apuntaban. Albus seguía tan enfadado que se lanzaría sobre Lía de todos modos, pero James lo agarraba con fuerza y lo mismo hacia Fred con Scorpius, que este de la rabia se había olvidado de su varita, Rose estaba en el suelo atendiendo a una Eleine bañada en un mar de lágrimas, por los ojos de Albus también se derramaban lágrimas pero estas eran de odio, rabia y miedo, lo que dijo Lía... si sus padres se enfrentan a ellos...

-¡QUIETOS TODOS!-bramo la profesora McGonagall-¡BAJAR LAS VARITAS! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡YA!-a su orden todos las bajaron pero seguían mirando con desprecio a Borgia, pero sus hermanos no se movieron ni un centímetro-Vosotros-dijo señalando la profesora a los tres hermanos-seréis los primeros en marcharos-hizo aparecer una pluma, esta brillo un instante y se la entrego a los hermanos, estés la cogieron y desaparecieron... pero en la milésima de segundo en que Albus pudo ver a Lía, tenia en el rostro una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Como puede haber tanta maldad, en alguien tan joven?-pregunto el Señor Homelore, mientras Hagrid cogía con mucho cuidado a una Eleine que no paraba de llorar, estaba en plena crisis nerviosa, nadie supo que contestarle al Señor Homelore...


	18. Preparados para la batalla

-Eli... no la escuches...-decía Hagrid muy afectado, todos sus amigos intentaron consolar a Eleine, mientras los demás alumnos eran evacuados mediante transladores, pero Eleine no encontraba consuelo posible- no le hagas caso... solo quería hacerte sufrir... Eli, por favor-suplicaba Hagrid pero Eleine no se recuperaba de ningún modo, era tan dolorosa la escena que sus padres la miraban muy apenados.

-Hagrid...-dijo la Directora McGonagall, por lo visto los únicos que quedaban eran los amigos y los Weasley, el gran Hagrid se aparto por unos momentos-debes avisar a tu hermano... diles que vallan a las montañas desde allí que ataquen, ahora Harry mandara a algún mago como apoyo...

-Si, profesora...-y Hagrid se fue no sin antes acariciar con suavidad la cabeza de Eleine.

-Eleine-era el Señor Homelore el que se acerco- tranquila, todo ira bien...-pero lo decía sin confianza, cosa que todos notaron.

-No...-decía Eleine entre suspiros-no quiero que... acaben con el castillo... es mi hogar y el de todos...-le dijo mirando a McGonagal y a Homelore

-Haremos lo que este en nuestras manos, Eleine-le dijo la madre de Albus, Ginny que se acerco a ella y intentaba consolarla, Eleine se dejo abrazar, Albus imagino que echaría de menos el tacto de una madre, aunque no imaginaba a la Señora Prince tan afectuosa como lo era su madre.

-Ginny, ¿crees que...-intento preguntar el padre de Albus que se había acercado.

-Si, Harry-termino contestándole su madre antes de terminar la pregunta, su padre le devolvió su varita a Albus y mirando a Scorpius conjuro su _Patronum_ que desapareció por las ventanas del Gran Comedor.

-Tranquila-dijo Hagrid acercándose- Grawpy y los demás ya están camino de las montañas, Harry.

-Eleine, cogeremos a los responsables-le dijo Harry antes de reunirse con sus aurores.

Pero en ese momento en el Gran Comedor se produce un ruido y en la mitad aparece los Señores Malfoy, todas las varitas les apuntan, la Señora Malfoy se pudo en guardia pero el Señor Malfoy ni se movió, los Señores Nott pedía tranquilidad a sus compañeros...

-¡Alto!-grito el padre de Albus-les he llamado yo, parad-ordeno, y todos bajaron sus varitas.

-Papa, Mama-llamo Scorpius sorprendido por su presencia- ¿que hacéis aquí?-ahora les miraba a ambos interrogante.

-Nos han llamado-dijo simplemente el Señor Malfoy que ni si inmuto lo mas mínimo, Albus supuso que estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

-Eleine-la madre de Scorpius se acerco a ella, y Eleine también se dejo consolar y tranquilizar por ella, Albus supuso que la diferencia de edad entre la difunta Señora Prince y de la Señora Malfoy era casi inexistente.

-Muchachos, solo quedáis vosotros...-decía el profesor Longbottom.

-Trece, iras con Scorpius a la Mansión, allí esta la Señora Malfoy, ¿vale?-le dijo la madre de Theo, a quien se refería debía ser a su hijo.

-No-dijo contundentemente Theo.

-¿Como?-pregunto su padre disgustado-harás lo que te digamos, eres...-empezó a vacilar el hombre.

-Soy mayor de edad y me quedo-dijo contundentemente Theo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Es verdad, yo también-dijo con decisión Mimi.

-Yo también-dijo Ben.

-Y yo-añadió Molly.

-¡¿Que?-gritaron tío Percy y tío Bill a la vez.

-No podéis...-dijo lastimosamente tía Audrey.

-¡Es una locuga!-dijo tía Fleur indignada

-Vosotros ya luchabais contra El Innombrable a nuestra edad, nosotros también queremos proteger el castillo-dijo Mimi con decisión.

-¡Estáis locos!-grito alarmado el Señor Nott, cogió a Theo por el brazo lo puso en alto y lo arremango dejando a la vista las cicatrices-escuchadme bien valientes-les dijo a todos- el peor mago que os encontréis allí afuera es mejor que los Lestrange, todos saben dominar las artes oscuras, magia que ni siquiera yo conozco, no puedo prohibiros nada... pero, Theodore-dijo mirando a su hijo- no, por favor no...

-Prefiero morir a quedarme huérfano...-su padre le miro impresionado- si yo no tengo posibilidades... tu tampoco...-termino abatido Theo.

Albus miro a su padre y a su madre, Theo solo dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban, estaba muerto de miedo, como todos, si esos pudieron con la Señora Prince, ellos no serian rivales, esa misma sensación de desamparo la tenían todos, por la determinación en que los mayores miraban a sus padres, estaban decididos.

-Nos quedamos, hemos llegado a una conclusión-dijo con determinación Molly, Dominique y Ben, afirmaban a su espalda.

-Pero yo también quiero luchar como mis hermanas-dijo Louis ofendido.

-¡No, eges menog!-dijo con determinación tía Fleur, que no parecía dispuesta a escuchar reproches.

-No es justo-se quejo Lucy también.

-Pues nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Dana en un último intento.

-El colegio es nuestro hogar ahora, es nuestro deber protegerlo-añadió Sam.

Los padres se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir, cuando una iba a decir algo, Lucy se adelanto.

-Vosotros hicisteis lo mismo, no podéis reprocharnos nada y menos prohibirlo-dijo.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para convenceros de lo contrario?-pregunto sin esperanzas tía Audrey.

-No-todos dijeron eso a coro.

-Esta bien-se dio por vencido su padre, Harry-pero luchareis en la última línea de combate y los mas pequeños se irán a la Madriguera.

-No-dijo James

-JAMES-le grito su madre, Ginny.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí-dijo Fred.

-Aquí esta nuestra familia-dijo Alice.

-Y todo lo que nos es querido en el mundo, no nos moveremos-acoto terminantemente Alex, y sus palabras eran respaldadas por todos los demás.

-¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos de repente?-pregunto enfadado su tío George.

-No, George-le dijo Roxanne a su padre- vosotros también lo hicisteis, no vamos a dejar que destruyan este castillo.

-¿Es que no lo entendéis?-le dijo Rose-si Hogwarts cae...

-Caerá todo por lo que habéis luchado durante estos años-termino por su prima, Albus.

-Nosotros tampoco nos iremos-dijeron a coro los hermanos Scamander, tan distintos, pero ahora más iguales que nunca.

-¿Es que no entendéis, que queremos protegeros?-pregunto muy afectada tía Hermione.

-Aquí en Hogwarts el bien venció al mal-relataba Scorpius- no hay un sitio mas seguro en el mundo que Hogwarts.

-Hyperion...-le llamo el Señor Malfoy- esto es más grande que hace veinte años.

-Pues entonces ayudaremos-dijo Lily.

-Todos juntos-dijo Hugo con tranquilidad.

-Es que no entendéis...-empezó a explicar tío Ron.

-Entendemos lo suficiente, como para no dudar, aquí permaneceremos-sentencio Jaeson.

Los adultos se miraron entre si, todos parecían asustados, pero Albus sabia que no podían reprocharles su comportamiento, ellos también quisieron plantarle cara al mal y gracias a todos ellos lo lograron, lograron vencer y lo harían otra vez.

-Esta bien, los mayores de edad se quedaran fuera en la ultima línea de defensa, mientas que los menores permanecerán en el Gran Comedor ayudando con... los heridos que halla a la disposición de Poppy, es mi última palabra-dijo secamente la Directora.

-Se acercan...-dijo una voz que irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, Albus miro y lo que vio le dejo sin habla, no era una persona, se trataba de un centauro.

-Firence, gracias por avisarnos-dijo su padre, volviendo a la realidad-¿puedes poner a los centauros de acuerdo para proteger las líneas del Bosque y tener controladas a las acromándulas?

-Si, ya nos hemos puesto en guardia, pero los atacantes no vienen por el Bosque, los thetrals y los hipogrifos ya están en disposición en el aire, pero me temo que no son lo suficientemente poderosos...-decía el centauro que contestaba al nombre de Firence.

-Lo se-dijo su padre mirando a su familia y a sus compañeros- quiero a los mejores voladores ayudando a los thetrals y los hipogrifos en la cara este.

-Eso va para los jugadores de quidditch-dijo la madre de Albus-¡vamos!

Ella, los tíos George, Angelina y Charlie llamaron a sus escobas, lo mismo hicieron la madre de Alex, Alicia Jordan y los padres de Jaeson, Oliver y Katie Wood y Victorie.

-Cuídate pequeña-le dijo tío Bill a su hija, mientras se alejaba con el resto y algunos empleados más del Ministerio.

-Ron te quiero con los gigantes-continuo su padre-lleva a diez de los aurores contigo, iniciareis el combate desde el norte, desde las montañas-especificó mas.

-De acuerdo-le contesto tío Ron después de un ultimo abrazo a su mujer y a sus hijos se desapareció por la puerta seguido de los diez aurores.

-Malfoy...-se giro su padre, todos guardaron silencio-si quieres seguir aquí, tienes que obedecer mis ordenes, ¿estarás de acuerdo?-pregunto con decisión.

-Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí... Potter-dijo el Señor Malfoy con su aparente tranquilidad pero a Albus le parecía que la rivalidad entre ambos era palpable.

-Bien-dijo el padre de Albus conforme-te necesito en tu forma de animago, desde el oeste impresionara a unos cuantos...

-No puede ir solo-dijo Teddy-yo iré con el-sentencio.

-¡Esta bien!-se rindió Harry-Malfoy y Teddy desde el oeste.

Cuando su padre dio esta señal, el Señor Malfoy se despidió aprisa de su familia igual que el tío Ron, salio del Gran Comedor seguido de Teddy y al poco tiempo, Albus ve por los ventanales del Gran Comedor alejarse a una inmensa criatura de alas negras con un punto azul en su costado.

-Eleine-la llamo el Señor Homelore, Eleine parecía mas tranquila pero aun así no dejo de llorar ni un solo momento, pero se sobresalto al escuchar la fría voz del Señor Homelore-debes volver a tu hogar.

-No...-dijo Eleine temblando, la quimera en la que se convirtió Traicy descendió y se interpuso entre Eleine y el Señor Homelore, aunque a Albus le pareció que Traicy no tenia intención de atacarle.

-Debes hacerlo-dijo el Señor Homelore- tu hogar esta muy bien escondido y además protegido por las sirenas, Traicy, regresa con Eleine a vuestro hogar y protegedla-le ordeno a la criatura que se convirtió en fénix, Albus se quedo impresionado, nunca vio a Traicy acatar las ordenes de otro que no fuera la Señora Prince o Eleine, que paso a ser su dueña.

-No... no puedo... no quiero volver...-dijo Eleine entre el llanto.

-Eleine, es para protegerte-dijo el Señor Homelore, a Albus le parecía que el hombre cada vez estaba mas tenso.

-¡Ya basta!-chillo Eleine-¡todo para protegerme a mi! ¿Y quien protege a los demás...? no quiero que me protejan más...

-Eli...-dijo Hagrid aun con la voz ronca.

-Hagrid no me dejes ir, por favor... el me seguirá, matara a Seaine y las demás... no me dejes ir... por favor... no quiero que nadie mas muera-dijo Eleine, pero a Albus le parecía que no se lo decía a nadie, sino a si misma.

-Lo entiendo, te quedaras aquí, con todos en el Gran Comedor-concluyo Hagrid.

Albus miro al Señor Homelore, su rostro delataba que no se sentía conforme con la respuesta de Eleine y Hagrid pero su rostro se relajo mucho.

-Eres igual a mi pequeña...-dijo el Señor Homelore embargado por la emoción-siempre pensando en el bien estar de los demás... no morirá nadie esta noche-esa afirmación por parte del Señor Homelore le valía a Albus como un seguro.

-Bien, los demás nos encargaremos de la parte sur, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto a los demás magos que se encontraban allí, todos asintieron-Hermione-la tía se disponía a seguirle-creo que deberías quedarte.

-¿Por que?-pregunto ofendida la tía Hermione.

-Después de la Directora McGonagall y el Señor Homelore, eras la única que sabes conjurar transladores...-su padre miro a los que se quedaban en el Gran Comedor- por si las cosas van mal... y también para evacuar a los heridos a San Mungo, quédate aquí con la Señora Pomfrey, por favor, Hermione.

-Esta bien-dijo tía Hermione derrotada mirando a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos.

-Vamos, seguidme todos-dijo su padre Harry.

-Os recordamos que nosotros nos enfrentaremos a Thor y al... otro-dijo con decisión la Directora McGonagall, refiriéndose a si misma y al Señor Homelore

Después de estas últimas palabras todos se fueron, la tía Hermione, con la ayuda de la Señora Pomfrey sellaron las puertas del Gran Comedor y todos esperaban el comienzo de la batalla con los corazones en un puño.

-Traicy...-oyó por lo bajo la voz de Eleine, la tía Hermione y la Señora Pomfrey aun estaban alejados del grupo- no quiero que nadie mas muera... Traicy, debo hacer algo... debo ir con el...

Y en ese instante Albus supo los planes de Eleine, se giro todo lo rápido que pudo, al igual que los demás, vio como si fuera a cámara lenta como la forma de fénix de Traicy extendía su alas, Eleine agarraba una de sus plumas, pero antes que lograran desaparecer, Rose era la mas cercana, se lanza y logra coger la túnica de Eleine y desaparecer con ella.

Todos nos quedamos petrificados con la desaparición de Eleine y Rose, Albus escuchaban los gritos de su tía preguntando lo sucedido, pero nadie contesto, estaban sorprendidos, Albus tenia casi la certeza que Eleine iba a entregarse... llevando consigo a Rose...


	19. Asedio

Rose intento recuperarse de la incomoda sensación del transporte por aparición, cuando pudo pensar libremente y sin sensaciones incomodas... el pánico la domino.

-¡Rose!-le grito Eleine-¿Por que lo has hecho?-pregunto con miedo

Rose miro a su alrededor, oía lo que era sin dudas los ruidos de una batalla que se estaba disputando, miro a Eleine que le devolvía la mirada asustada.

-¡NO!-le grito Rose-¿que pretendes hacer tu?

-Rosie, quiero que esto acabe...-le suplico Eleine.

-¡Esto no se acabara si te matan Eleine!-le grito a su amiga.

-No... no se acabara... todo es por mi culpa...-le dijo entre sollozos entrando en razón.

-Deja de escuchar a Lía, por favor-le dijo Rose a su amiga- tu no tienes nada que ver, ese hombre esta loco, eso no es por tu culpa...

-Si yo no naciera...-dijo Eleine, ese era su mayor temor- todo estaría bien...

-No, nada estaría bien, tus padres no hubieran sido tan felices y nosotros no te habíamos conocido y yo... perdería a mi mejor amiga y le prometí no dejarla sola nunca mas-le dijo Rose, estaba muerta de miedo pero era la verdad.

Eleine le abrazo intentando consolarse, Rose le correspondió el abrazo, pero tenia que pensar como salir de allí.

-Eli, dile a Traicy que tenemos que volver al castillo-le dijo Rose.

-No pequeñas, no iréis a ninguna parte...-escucharon una voz ronca y ahogada, Traicy se lanzo sobre el pero con una bola de fuego negro, el mago encapuchado se deshizo de la criatura.

-Traicy...-chillo Eleine.

-Valla...-decía el hombre revelando su aspecto, era Donovan Thor-eras un bebe la última vez que te vi... has crecido mucho, Eleine.

* * *

><p>Albus se quedo paralizado, al contrario que James, este en seguida puso al tanto a la tía Hermione, esta también entro en un estado de histeria contenida, pero aun así logro conjurar su<em> Patronum<em>, aunque débiles para avisar de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Tenemos que salir!-gritaba Hugo-¡tenemos que salvar a mi hermana!

-¡No!-le grito la tía Hermione-Ron las traerá sanas y salvas...-decid entre los sollozos, Albus supuso que intentaba convencerse a si misma.

-¿Por que ha hecho eso Eleine?-pregunto preocupado Scorpius, una vez que se recupero de la primera impresión.

-Eleine quiere que esto acabe y la única posibilidad de que eso suceda es que se entregue-dijo Albus, no lo pensaba pero una vez que lo dijo estaba mas seguro que nunca que eso era así.

-Es una locura...-dijo Alice muy asustada.

-Si... si sigue fuera...-tartamudeaba Lily.

-No lo digas-le contesto Lysander.

-Todo va a ir bien-dijo Lorcan con una seguridad que nadie tenia-ya veras que dentro de poco, abren las puertas y son ellas.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se empezaron a abrir ante el estupor de todos, mas aun ante el de Lorcan, pero lo que llegaba por las puertas del Gran Comedor no eran ni Eleine ni Rose.

Albus vio a todos sus primos, acompañados por los centauros, que portaban en camillas dos cuerpos rodeados de dementores, cuando los vio Albus supo que era la firma de la derrota, y los gritos de miedo y pavor retumbaron en todo el Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>Rose seguía mirando a ese hombre, nunca en su vida tuvo la certeza de que esta acabaría, pero el miedo que sentía en ese instante solo acrecentaba esta certeza.<p>

-¿Por que no dices nada?-pregunto el hombre como si tal cosa-¿no sabes quien soy?

-Si-dijo Eleine encarando una seguridad inaudita.

-Eli, no...-dijo Rose intentando coger a su amiga y empezar a correr, no había salida y sus piernas flaqueaban.

-Eres un asesino-dijo Eleine, por primera vez Rose escucho en la voz de su amiga el odio mas puro-mataste a mucha gente, mataste a mis padres y ahora quieres matarme a mi.

El hombre empezó a reírse ante los rostros de Rose y Eleine, ese hombre tenia el pelo castaño y l a piel bronceada por el sol y tenia la musculatura desarrollada, si Rose no supiera que se trataba de una asesino, reconocía que era muy apuesto, pero esa belleza desaparecía en su macabro rostro.

-¿Por que haces esto?-le pregunto Eleine, Rose empezó a mirar a los lados, no veía a nadie conocido, presentía que una lucha estaba cerca de ellos pero no veía a nadie mas, lo tomo como una mala señal, a los Weasley eran fáciles de reconocer y ni siquiera veía gigantes ni dragones.

-¿Por que hago el que?-le devolvió la pregunta con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Por que destruyes la vida de tantos...?-pregunto Eleine en un vano intento de controlar su llanto.

-Porque Matt me destruyo la vida, pequeña McKinnon... y yo destruiré lo que queda de la suya-le contesto con odio.

-¡Le mataste tu, mataste a mi padre!-le grito Eleine.

-El día que tu naciste yo morí, Alda eligió al estúpido de Prince, soy mejor que el, mas poderoso y siempre lo seré...-dijo ese hombre con su voz ahogada, Rose presentía que la lucha se acercaba a ellos.

-Te odio-dijo Eleine y no pudo contener las lágrimas, alzo su varita pero su mano temblaba, Thor solo necesito un mínimo movimiento de la suya para desarmarla.

-Creedme pequeña, yo te odio mas-dijo el hombre, alzando la varita, era el final...

Pero de repente una luz amarilla las separa de Thor, dejándolas lejos de el y sus amenazas, pero no lo suficiente como pensaba Rose, esta entorno los ojos y vio a quien debería agradecérselo...

A Minerva y al Señor Homelore, estos dos cada vez retrocedían, estaban siendo atacados... por dos magos cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies de una capa negra, en sus rostros observaba mascaras pero estas carecían de expresión, era dos mascaras blancas y lisas.

-¡Donovan no la tocaras!-le grito el Señor Homelore.

Tanto de su varita como de la varita de la Directora McGonagall, salieron dos destellos blancos y aparecieron de repente entre Rose, Eleine y los dos magos encapuchados y Thor, para protegerlas.

-Profesor-dijo con tranquilidad Thor, mientras sus compinches se colocaban a ambos lados de ellos- creo que debería aceptar sus debilidades no me matara y los tres juntos no somos rivales, para ustedes dos.

-No debería subestimar nuestro poder, joven-dijo la Directora con toda tranquilidad.

Pero Rose observo que su madrina y Homelore, estaban heridos, su madrina por lo visto no podía mover con libertad su brazo izquierdo, Rose pensó que lo tenia roto, había perdido su sombrero y el pelo lleno de canas caía suelto, liso hasta la mitad de su espalda, también tenia la túnica deshilachada, pero el Señor Homelore no estaba mejor, en su espalda se descubría una enorme quemadura de dejaba ver su piel roja y inflamada, en su pierna también tenia una quemadura pero esta parecía de mayor gravedad y tenia un corte desde la calva a la barbilla en la mitad de la cara que sangraba profusamente, Rose se dio cuenta que las palabras de su madrina no tenia rigor, estaban siendo derrotados.

-Acabemos ya-dijo Thor.

Con estas palabras se hizo otra vez la lucha, pero Rose no pudo ver lo que sucedía, una fuerza la mantenía pegada al suelo como Eleine, era su madrina y el profesor Homelore que las estaban protegiendo, pero Rose oía como los estallidos de los terribles hechizos que le daba escalofríos, también veía los destellos de los hechizos y cada uno de ellos le ponía los pelos de punto, porque reconoció varios destellos verdes...

-¡Donovan!- le grito el Señor Homelore-¡Detente aun no es tarde para salvar tu alma!

-Ya no tengo alma... Matt me la quito y matare a lo que mas le es querido... ¡Y empezare por usted!-le grito Thor con odio.

Y de repente una explosión se produce, Rose ya se puede mover, pero contempla con miedo como la Directora McGonagall y el Señor Homelore, caen de espaldas inconscientes delante de ellas...

-¡No!-grito Rose y se abalanzo sobre el inmóvil cuerpo de su madrina, observo su rostro no poseía ninguna expresión tenia los ojos cerrados y veía rasguños debidos a las rocas que les caían encima a causa de la explosión, las piernas de ambos estaban sepultadas bajo las rocas.

-¡Por favor!-gritaba Eleine llorando-¡Despierten!

-Minerva...-lloraba Rose, no quería pensar que la perdió, puso su mano en su pecho y sentía como su anciano corazón aun palpitaba pero muy débilmente, tenían que atenderla en seguida o sino...

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre...-decía Thor con calma, ni si inmuto ante el estado de sus victimas, pero Rose observo que el no tenia su varita en las manos, el hechizo que derroto a McGonagall y a Homelore procedía de los encapuchados, esos tenían que ser los asesinos de la Señora Prince.

-Ahora Thor, ya tienes tu venganza, ¿tenemos tu servicio?-pregunto uno de los encapuchados, Rose se estremeció al escuchar eso, la voz estaba muy distorsionada, tanto que no sabia si pertenecía a una mujer o a un hombre.

-Si, mis Señores-dijo Thor con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Pues completa tu venganza-dijo el otro encapuchado también con la voz distorsionada-mata a la niña...

-¡NO!-grito Rose-_Protegeo totalum_-conjuro en un ultimo intento, para que no se acercasen.

-¡No seas estúpida!-le grito Thor y en un movimiento de su varita, desarmo a Rose, deshizo su hechizo y la lanzo sobre el suelo a un metro de donde estaba.

-¡Rosie!-oyó a Eleine gritar, Rose intento ponerse en pie, ignorando su inmenso dolor en el hombro, se imagino que lo tendría roto por el golpe, apenas se pudo incorporar del todo y buscaba con ansias su varita, pero aun podía ver a la perfección a Thor y a los dos magos, ahora les iban a matar a ellas.

-No te voy a matar, eres muy parecida a tu madre, vendrás conmigo, serás un buen señuelo... y serás mía... pequeña McKinnon...-dijo el hombre acercándose amenazadoramente a Eleine.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES PRINCE!-le grito Eleine mientras intentaba huir de sus manos.

-¡Antes muerto que llamarte por el nombre de Matt!-le grito furioso Thor a Eleine.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo-dijo una voz femenina cruel y fría a sus espaldas...

De repente, el corazón de Rose se acelera, ve como los magos encapuchados son derribados muy lejos de ellas lo mismo que Thor, Eleine... vuela hasta donde se encuentra Rose, las varitas de ambas vuelan directamente a sus manos y las rocas que se encontraban encima de la Directora McGonagall y del Señor Homelore se pulverizan hasta quedar en arena.

-¿Mama...?-pregunta temblorosa Eleine, lo cierto es que Rose tampoco daba crédito, era su voz, nunca pensó que se alegraría de escucharla... pero no la veía por ninguna parte... pensó que se lo habría imaginado...

Pero a sus espaldas de un momento a otro una luz brilla y se propaga hasta el cielo, provocando un destello tan poderoso que logro hacer de día una de las noches mas oscuras de su vida, esta luz acababa en el cielo, Rose enseguida pensó que era la luz de la esperanza y esta inmensa luz empezó a describir en el cielo "McKinnon"... no, no la había imaginado, ahora la veía... era real... era Aldara Prince.

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?-grito uno de los encapuchados, a pesar de la distorsión de su voz distinguía la furia.

-¡ESTAN HUYENDO!-dijo el otro encapuchado, Rose miro en el horizonte, gracias a esa luz podía ver, y era cierto, los atacantes al ver la luz y el nombre huían.

-THOR, ENCARGATE DE ESTO-le grito uno de los magos encapuchados.

-No iréis a ninguna parte...-dijo lo que Rose, pensaba que era la Señora Prince, y de repente ve como rocas inmensas empiezan a caer sobre ellos y también empieza a atacarles con todo tipo de hechizos.

-No, vas a lograr vencernos...-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Te derrotamos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer...-dijo el otro, en su voz distorsionada podía notarse que se elevo una cuarta a causa del temor.

-¡SOLO ME HABEIS DERROTADO, PORQUE ME HABEIS ATACADO POR LA ESPALADA!-les grito la Señora Prince, estos magos retrocedieron, Thor permanecía apartado, disfrutando de la imagen de la Señora Prince.

-Somos poderosos...-dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-YO SOY EL PODER- sentencio la Señora Prince y de la nada surgieron los dementores que se abalanzaron sobre los encapuchados, estos les lanzaron maldiciones para liberarse y en uno de los destellos desaparecieron y aparecieron a las espaldas de la Señora Prince.

-¡MAMA!-grito Eleine.

-No os funcionara el mismo truco otra vez...-dijo asesinamente la Señora Prince y Rose siente como la tierra retumba y la parte del suelo en la que se encontraban los magos se agrieta y caen en ella...

-Bravo Aldara-dijo Thor tranquilamente con su maléfica sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que te debo la vida, ¿no es así, Donovan?-pregunto la Señora Prince con odio, los dementores volvieron a sus espaldas.

-Ya nada se interpone entre nosotros... Matt esta muerto... ahora estaremos juntos-dijo el hombre con una horrible alegría en el rostro.

-¡Jamás!-le grito la Señora Prince y con su varita hizo que Thor saltara por los aires- siempre estuve y estaré enamorada de Matt... y el no murió-dijo la Señora Prince, Rose noto como Eleine daba un grito de alegría a su lado, ellas estaban aun agazapadas.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-vocifero Thor fuera de si-¡LE QUITE SU VARITA DEJANDO LA TUYA PARA QUE MATT TE CURARA Y SALVARTE LA VIDA!

-Si, muy inteligente tu plan, esos-dijo la Señora Prince señalando a la grieta por la que cayeron los dos magos-me hirieron de muerte, tu simulaste la muerte de Matt, dejando solo mi varita, para que Matt me salvara la vida...-dijo con odio la Señora Prince.

-¡Si!-grito Thor-¡No puede estar vivo! ¡Nadie puede empuñar tu varita sin morir!-grito furioso y desesperado. Rose en ese momento recordó lo que les había dicho Ollivander en su tienda y también recordó que lo única varita que encontró el Señor Homelore era la de Matt y no la varita de la Señora Prince.

-¡Matt es y será mucho mas poderoso que tu Donovan, por eso sobrevivió!-le hecho en cara la Señora Prince a Thor.

-Alda, ¿no lo entiendes?-le pregunto Thor en un intento desesperado-¡DEBO PROTEGERTE!

-MATADO A MI PADRE, MATANDO A MI MARIDO... ¡A MI HIJA!... ¡MATANDO A TODO LO QUE SE INTERPONIA EN TU CAMINO! ¿ASI ME QUIERES PROTEGER?-le grito indignada la Señora Prince

-No lo entiendes, esos solo son los mensajeros... Alda... el nuevo poder se acerca... debes estar en su bando o nos destruirá a todos... con su llegada, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort... ¡Hasta tu!... caeréis en el olvido, es el poder definitivo... nadie lo parara... ven conmigo y salvémonos... tu lo eres todo... para mi-concluyo Thor con suplica.

-Eres un mounstro... te odio, Donovan...-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince.

-Si eso es lo que crees...-ahora Thor miraba a Eleine y a Rose-pues ella lo pagara...-dijo con profundo odio.

-¡NO!-grito la Señora Prince.

Rose y Eleine se escondieron entre los restos de lo que Rose reconoció como los muros de su escuela, estaban fuera de los limites de ella, por eso desaparecían y podían aparecerse, Rose estaba muerta de miedo, los hechizos que se desprendían ahora de las varitas le parecían mas devastadores y no reconocía a ninguno, supo que se trataba de magia negra, los dementores levitaban alrededor de ella, Rose observo también como en el lugar donde estaban tendidos los cuerpos de McGonagall y de Homelore se alzaba un muro color blanquecino que los aislaba del exterior para protegerlos, pero de repente escucha un fogonazo, y ve con horror como los dos magos encapuchados aparecen a los lados de Thor y luchan contra la Señora Prince...

-Mama... esta herida...-dijo Eleine intentando contenerse.

-No es posible-dijo Rose ignorando una vez mas su hombro, veía con estupor como la Señora Prince esgrimía su varita con una habilidad inaudita, Rose nunca vio semejante maestría, Albus y Scorpius siempre le dijeron que verla luchar era impresionante, pero Rose no imagino que tanto.

-Tenemos que hacer algo...-dijo Eleine con decisión y se acerco a donde su madre luchaba.

-Espera...-le dijo Rose sin antes soltar un grito de dolor.

-Rose... ¿estas bien?-pregunto Eleine preocupada.

-Si, creo que tengo el hombro roto... pero estoy bien...-dijo Rose

-Rose, tengo un plan...-dijo Eleine pensativamente-lánzame el hechizo mas potente que conozcas...

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Rose preocupada.

-Confía en mí...-le suplico Eleine.

-Vale-afirmo Rose, si quería demostrarle a Eleine que si confiaba en ella y no defraudarla, nunca pensó un mejor momento que este-¿preparada?

-Si-dijo Eleine con seguridad.

-_Everte Statum_-dijo Rose con fe, ese hechizo se lo aprendió su padre para momentos de urgencia.

-_Torlletramaum_-grito Eleine y de su varita apareció la bola de energía negra, esta absorbió el hechizo de Rose y Eleine, lo lanzo contra los atacantes de su madre.

Rose asombrada ve como los magos salen disparados, ellos estaban pendientes exclusivamente de la Señora Prince y les ignoraron a ellas, pero la persona que mas sorprendida les miraba era la propia Señora Prince.

-Niñas... me habéis salvado, lo habéis logrado-dijo asombrada la Señora Prince abandonando su tono cruel y frió, mientras Eleine corría a sus brazos, Rose no pudo evitar sollozar, mientras comprobaba como los atacantes desaparecían para no volver, Rose vio en el horizonte que el sol ya estaba saliendo, amanece un nuevo día, ve el colegio a lo lejos casi intacto, ve a muchos magos, algunos pelirrojos, gigantes hasta un dragón... estaban salvados.


	20. Regreso

-Eli...-le dijo la Señora Prince, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Mama!-grito Eleine asustada.

-Estoy bien... Eli escucha, eres la única que puede moverse con libertad... tenemos que ayudar a McGonagall y a Homelore-Rose observa con horror que la Señora Prince tiene una mancha de sangre en su vientre, era cierto estaba herida y si no paraban la hemorragia se desangraría- busca a Traicy, intentare curarla...-pero el rostro de la Señora Prince, cada vez se veía mas demacrado

-Si-dijo Eleine, y se puso a buscar a Traicy, por los restos de la muralla.

-Weasley, ven aquí-le llamo la profesora Prince, Rose le obedeció, quería decirle lo muy agradecida que estaba, pero a llegar a su lado, la Señora Prince da un toque con su varita en el hombro dolorido, Rose siente una descarga y ya no siente mas dolor- has tenido suerte, solo era la clavícula...

-Gracias... por todo, profesora-le dijo Rose.

-Es mi trabajo-dijo con seguridad, pero Rose noto que abandono su tono frió y cruel que tenia en todo momento, su voz ahora era cuidadosa.

La profesora Prince se levanta con mucho esfuerzo, ignorando la ayuda de Rose, le dijo que podía sola y se acerco a los cuerpos de McGonagall y Homelore.

-¿Profesora...?-intento preguntar Rose.

-Podrán salvarse si los llevamos a Hogwarts, allí se encuentran los sanadores-le contesto la Señora Prince.

-Mama...-dijo Eleine, que traía consigo a Traicy... lo que Rose supuso que era Traicy, esa una bola enorme pastosa de color verde oscuro- creo que esto es Traicy...

-Si... dámela-dijo la profesora, Rose noto que la voz de su profesora se quebró un poco- mi Boggart...-menciono, acerco la cosa a sus labios y Rose vio como murmuraba algo, poco a poco la bola verdosa empezaba a adquirir una forma... parecía un bebe muy pequeño y herido... se moría, Rose al verlo se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ¿ese era el miedo de la Señora Prince?- Traicy no puede transportarnos, esta muy mal herida...-dijo con cuidado, meciendo lo que parecía el bebe casi muerto- cerrar los ojos-les ordeno.

Rose y Eleine le hicieron caso, pero eso no basto porque de pronto Rose siente como un destello tan potente como el anterior la deja casi ciega.

-Ya vienen...-dijo la profesora, antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, o eso esperaba Rose.

-¡MAMA!-grito Eleine, Rose también se acerco y vio como la Señora Prince con sus últimos esfuerzos les indicaron donde estaban, Rose aun le encontró pulso, estaba muy débil y no paraba de sangrar.

-Eli, todo va a salir bien...-dijo Rose con esperanza.

-No quiero perderlos...-dijo Eleine llorando.

Pero en ese momento Rose sintió como la arena de alrededor se eleva y ve con asombro como un dragón desciende cerca de ellas como algunos magos en escobas y otros corriendo.

-¡ROSE!-grito una voz angustiada a sus espaldas.

-Papa...-le llamo, Rose fue abrazada por su padre en mitad del tumulto que se formo.

-¿Estas bien, Princesita?-le pregunto su padre Ron.

-Si...-consiguió decir Rose- Minerva, la profesora...

-Ya estamos atendiendo a todos-dijo su padre de forma tranquilizadora.

Rose observa como los magos ponen y aseguran a McGonagall, Homelore y a Prince a las espaldas del Señor Malfoy en su forma animago para trasladarles rápidamente al castillo, Rose también ve sobresalir del tumulto a Hagrid que cogía en brazos a Eleine y esta llevaba la cosa pastosa que era Traicy de nuevo en los brazos.

-Papa, quiero volver al castillo...-suplico Rose a su padre.

* * *

><p>Ya era el ultimo día de clase, y Rose se encontraba sola en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas, las cosas no fueron del todo bien, algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, murieron enfrentándose a los magos, Rose no conocía a ningún de los hombres y mujeres pero lo lamentaba por sus familias y estaba agradecida de que la suya no sufriera daños.<p>

Además todo se filtro a la prensa, fueron los primeros en salvarse ante el ataque de estos magos, la mayoría se fugaron nadie sabe a donde, pero el rastro de destrucción que dejaban a su paso... desapareció como si nada... aunque avisaban que no era bueno bajar la guardia y reforzaron las fronteras.

Por otra parte es que lograron atrapar y derrotar a muchos de los fugados, pero entre ellos no se encontraban ni Thor ni los magos encapuchados, Rose no tenia ni idea quienes podían ser, pero Thor había dicho algo que no la dejaría dormir en mucho tiempo _"esos son los mensajeros, hay un poder... el definitivo"_ cada vez que Rose pensaba en ello se estremecía, para intentar tranquilizarse se sentó en la cama y se miro al espejo, no guardaba signos de ningún tipo, la Señora Prince la había curado bien.

La profesora Prince como la Directora, el Señor Homelore y Matt se recuperaban favorablemente, a este último Rose aun no lo vio, pero Eleine les dijo (a Eleine si dejaron verle) que estaba bien, sin brazo... pero bien... por lo visto al utilizar otra varita que no era la suya le arranco el brazo... a Rose sigue poniéndose los pelos de punta, con esa varita.

En las dos ultimas semanas de curso, el colegio suspendió las clases, los terrenos y los muros del colegio fueron completamente destruidos, además estaban en señal de duelo por los combatientes, una vez mas, los únicos que permanecieron en el colegio fueron los Weasley y sus amigos, la única que no fue Victorie... un ataque de un mago la hizo internarla en San Mungo, pero esta bien y pronto se recuperara.

Con lo cual Rose estaba sola en su habitación recogiendo todas sus pertenencias, hasta que encuentra algo que no debería estar allí... la Luce Di Velocitá, la escoba de Scorpius. Rose pensó que con todo Scorpius no recordaría que se la dejo a ella, aunque Rose reconocía que le costaba separarse de esa escoba, era alucinante...

Después de recoger y guardar todo en su baúl (menos la escoba) bajo a la Sala Común y allí ve a dos personas que por lo visto estaban mejor sin la presencia de Rose.

-Felicidades-dice Rose contenta, interrumpiendo las muestras de cariño entre Jaeson y su prima Roxanne.

-Que susto, Rose-dijo Jay-llegue a pensar que eras Fred... otra vez...-dijo riéndose.

-Lo siento, hacéis buena pareja-dijo Rose riendo ante su cara de colorados.

-Gracias y eres fantástica Rose, el año que viene seremos imparables en quidditch-dijo Roxy con alegría.

-Y hablando de quidditch...-recordó Rose-¿sabéis donde esta Scorpius?

-Esta arriba en su dormitorio recogiendo todo-dijo Jay incorporándose.

-Rose, tu y Scorpius daos prisa, ahora vamos a hacerle una visita a la Directora y luego con un poco de suerte veremos a Matt, os esperamos ya en la enfermería, ¿vale?-le informo Roxy.

-Vale-afirmo Rose mientras veía salir por el retrato a su prima de la mano de Jay.

Rose subió las escaleras con confianza hasta el dormitorio de su amigo, Rose supuso que eran los últimos en la torre, cuando llego a la puerta de _2º año_... estaba entreabierta y veía a Scorpius como hizo Rose antes, el equipaje.

-Hola-saludo sin llamar a la puerta.

-Rose-dijo extrañado-¿que tal Victorie?

-Bien se esta recuperando-dijo Rose-Teddy y los tíos están con ella.

-Me alegro mucho-contesto Scorpius-¿y que haces aquí?

-Venia a devolverte tu escoba...-le dijo Rose entregándosela.

-Me siento fatal-dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba en su cama, Rose lo acompaño.

-¿Por que?-le pregunto Rose extrañada.

-Por mi culpa la tuya esta hecha astillas, se la mande a mis padres pero es imposible arreglarla...-dijo arrepentido.

-No fue por tu culpa-dijo Rose con seguridad-fue por la culpa de los mismos de siempre-dijo mordazmente recordando a los Borgia, se alegro de no volver a verlos, nunca le perdonara a Lía lo que le hizo a Eleine, durante ese curso.

-Gracias-dijo Scopius más conforme- quédatela-añadió con seguridad.

-¿El que?-pregunto Rose.

-La escoba, te la regalo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿QUE?-pregunto Rose alucinada- DE ESO NADA-contesto indignada.

-Rose, se que la quieres...-dijo con una sonrisa, Rose estuvo tentada a replicarle pero no podía mentirle-te debo una escoba y quiero que te la quedes, tu vuelas mejor sobre ella... me as salvado la vida...-añadió colorado-dos veces...

-¡No!-dijo Rose- por lo del quidditch tu también...

-No hablaba solo del quidditch, también por los de los magos, nos has salvado a todos Rose...-dijo Scorpius provocando que Rose se pusiera muy, muy colorada.

-Fue gracias a Eli... era su plan-intento justificarse Rose.

-Pero tú estabas allí y nosotros no-dijo con seguridad, poniendo mas colorada a Rose-además tenia intención de comprarme una Nimbus 3.007 igual...

-DE ESO NADA-le replico Rose.

-¿Por que?-pregunto un poco molesto Scorpius.

-Por que quiero regalártela yo... el mes que viene es tu cumpleaños...-dijo Rose

-Rose, las escobas son muy caras...

-Scorpius-dijo Rose indignada-¡me regalaste a Sius que se que es muy caro y además esta escoba!-le echo en cara- te la regalare y no hay mas que hablar-sentencio Rose.

-Gracias...-dijo dudoso- ¿Rose?-llamo Scorpius, esta lo miro-eres fantástica-dijo con seguridad y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose, que hizo ponerse muy coloradísima.

-Gracias...-dijo Rose aun coloradísima y entrecortadamente- esto... vamos a ir a la enfermería a ver... a Minerva... ¿vienes?

* * *

><p>Albus llevaba un tiempo sentando en el pasillo de la enfermería, el solo, había quedado hace media hora... su familia nunca será puntual... aunque estaba un poco preocupado por su prima Victorie.<p>

-¡Hola!-dijo una voz conocida que no se espero.

-¡Eleine!-dijo Albus contento-¿que haces aquí?

-Mi padre os echa de menos-continuo felizmente Eleine-quiere que le hagáis una vista-concluyo riéndose, era la primera vez que Albus la veía sonreír sin problemas.

Al poco tiempo de llegar Eleine, llego el resto de su familia y e los amigos, los últimos en llegar fueron Rose y Scorpius que estaban muy colorados, pero Albus se imagino que habían discutido, como de costumbre.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto James a Alice, con sospecha.

-Son unas plantas mágicas, las favoritas de la Directora, se las manda mi bisabuela... y lo cierto es que a mi también me gustan...-dijo Alice mirando a las bonitas flores que parecían algodones.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo Potter-dijeron todos, menos Alice.

Ahora todos juntos entraron a la enfermería donde vieron a la Directora McGonagall reposando sobre una cama, hablando con el Señor Homelore, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Veo Minerva, que va estar bien acompañada-dijo el Señor Homelore con una sonrisa.

-Profesora, se las manda mi abuela-dijo Alice dejando la plantas en su mesilla.

-Gracias-dijo la Directora.

-¿Como se encuentran?-pregunto con Rose.

-Muy bien, pronto Poppy me dará el alta-dijo la Directota contenta- sin embargo...-menciono volviendo a su tono severo de siempre- Abundio esta decidido a partir, ignorando las recomendaciones de nuestra querida enfermera...-añadió con reproche.

-No se preocupe...-dijo Homelore riendo-tengo algunos asuntos que atender... daré una ultima visita a mis jóvenes y me iré sin perder tiempo-dijo levantándose.

-¿Profesor?-llamo Eleine-gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti, Eleine, yo no logre hacer nada-dijo felizmente Homelore.

-Señor...-le detuvo Lorcan antes de que se fuera-¿por que tienes los ojos morados?

-Scamander-regaño McGonagall

-Minerva, la curiosidad es un talento-dijo el Señor Homelore- y mis ojos se quedaron así por experimentar con alguna que otra poción...-dijo riendo- un consejo, nunca mezcléis polvo de hada con tarántulas... pero me gusta mas así, son mas... únicos-añadió y después se fue.

-Me cae bien-dijo James y los demás pensábamos igual.

-¿Lo volveremos a ver?-pregunto Lys de forma ensoñadora.

-Espero que sea así-dijo la Directora pensativamente.

* * *

><p>Después de haber salido de la enfermería... James, Fred y Alex hicieron de las suyas lo que derivó en los reproches de la enfermera y de la Directora, pero esta se mostraba encantada de volver a su rutina de siempre, la rutina de tener controlados a sus alumnos.<p>

En esos momentos, Albus como los demás acompañaban a Eleine al apartamento de sus padres, todos estaban ansiosos de ver a Matt, aun no lograron verle.

Cuando Eleine hace aparecer la puerta del apartamento de sus padres, entraron con ella, pero lo que vieron dentro del apartamento, les hicieron ponerse en guardia y todos levantaron sus varitas para luchar, la profesora Prince estaba atada al igual que Hagrid, pero este ultimo parecía divertido al contrario que la profesora Prince, que parecía de mal humor.

-Tranquilizaos-dijo una voz burlona- no tengo el brazo bueno... tengo que coger práctica con el malo-dijo riéndose.


	21. La Leyenda de la Marca

-MATT-gritaron todos contentísimos, pero Albus verle sin su brazo izquierdo supuso un nudo en la garganta, pero el estaba muy sonriente.

-Chicos, os he echado mucho de menos-les dijo muy contento Matt.

-¡Matthew!-le grito aun enfadada la profesora Prince, que esta apretujada contra Hagrid y este se reía a carcajadas.

-Lo siento-dijo Matt riéndose-_Diffindo_-y las cuerdas que ataban a la Señora Prince y a Hagrid se soltaron.

Pero en ese momento con un fuerte golpe, aparece en el salón una bola viscosa de color verde que Albus le produjo entre asco y miedo, porque se desplazaba a toda velocidad.

-_Immobilus_-ajito Matt su varita antes que nadie, a la cosa viscosa y esta se quedo levitando en el aire quieta.

-Por fin...-dijo la Señora Prince con su tono cruel y frió característico, cogió una botellita, en la que Albus vio partículas de polvo brillantes, en seguida la reconoció, esa era la misma poción que uso para curar a Aurum es año pasado.

Vació el contenido en el aire y lo movió alrededor de la cosa viscosa y esta cosa al mínimo contacto con el polvo, se empezó a retorcer y adquirió la forma de una serpiente, pero esta no estaba nada bien, esa cosa era Traicy, la serpiente en la que se convirtió tenia muchas quemaduras y parecían muy graves.

-Traicy, no te transformes...-dijo con cuidado la profesora mientras cogía a su mascota- se que duele, pero pronto estarás bien...-para Albus fue una sorpresa que hablara con tanto cuidado y mimo a ese ser, que volvía a ser una bola verde viscosa, a la que el nunca se acercaría ni lo mas mínimo.

-Mama, ¿como esta?-pregunto Eleine acercándose con y acariciando la cosa Traicy con cuidado.

-Estará bien...-dijo la profesora, mientras la acercaba a un armario vació y la ponía dentro y lo cerraba-para las quemaduras es mejor un sitio oscuro-dijo la profesora pero solo hablaba con Eleine y Hagrid.

-Nunca pensé que me gustaran los Boggarts, pero ese es muy educado y me gusta-dijo Hagrid con su ternura habitual.

-Sois rarísimos...-dijo Matt suspirando-y mi hija va por ese camino-dijo resignadamente, lo que se gano las risas de los presentes.

-Papa...-se quejo Eleine.

-Bueno-dijo Matt más contento-tomar asiento chicos-y con una habilidad sorprendente hizo aparecer sillas cómodas para todos y el enorme sillón para Hagrid y aumento el tamaño de la mesa para que todos estuvieran cómodos-¿que queréis...?-y con la ayuda de su varita convocaba todo tipo de bebidas desde la cocina, con alguna que otra chuchería.

-Matthew...-dijo la Señora Prince con un toque amenazador en la voz y poniendo las manos en la cintura- no era que con tu brazo malo, no eras tan hábil...-dijo y lo cierto es que Albus casi no podía disimular la risa, la misma pose de la Señora Prince la solía adoptar su madre Ginny, por alguna trastada de James.

-Si... bueno...-dijo Matt intentando parecer inocente, ante la carcajada de sus alumnos- estoy cogiendo práctica...

-¡Matt! ¿Como te atre...-empezó a quejarse la Señora Prince, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, Matt le lanza un hechizo que la obliga a acercarse a el y la besa en los labios delante de todos.

Albus se quedo impresionado, tanto que casi se atraganta con su bebida, y pensó que no era el único, a Albus le parecía que Matt y la Señora Prince eran personas tan distintas que no parecían un matrimonio, además lo ultima vez que los vio juntos, le pareció que su matrimonio había acabado, pero por lo que observaba... no era así.

-¿Podéis parar?-dijo Eleine al lado de Hagrid que se tapo la cara con las manos- me estáis abochornando...-dijo avergonzada.

-¿Y que?-pregunto divertido Matt mientras se sentaba.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hechizarme-dijo la Señora Prince, pero no parecía ni enfadada ni nada, mas bien miraba a su marido de forma divertida-y menudo ejemplo, somos sus profesores, Matt...

-Es el ultimo día de clase, todos hacemos lo que nos da la gana-dijo Matt con sinceridad.

-¡Matt!-regaño la profesora.

-Solo te di un beso... si quiero que Eleine tenga hermanos los echaría-dijo riéndose Matt.

-¡Matthew!-grito la profesora con una mirada de reproche.

Casi todos escupieron parte de su bebida por el ataque de risa que le dio, incluido Hagrid, James y Fred casi se caen de sus sillas por culpa de la risa, Eleine casi se mete en el armario con Traicy de la vergüenza y la Señora Prince miraba a Matt aterradoramente, y este como si nada.

-Echábamos de menos tus ocurrencias, Matt-dijo Roxanne entre las carcajadas.

-Y yo-dijo Matt-Alda tiene un sentido del humor pésimo...-dijo mirando a su mujer, que no aporto nada nuevo, pero tenia esa mirada enfadada.

-Mama-llamo Eleine a su madre entre las risas-¿el Señor Homelore paso por aquí?

-Si, un poco antes que vosotros y se fue...-dijo mirando a su marido- cuando Matt lo descongelo...-y otra vez las risas.

-Fue un accidente...-intento sonar Matt convincente, pero no pudo, porque se reía.

-Si, claro...-dijo la Señora Prince sarcásticamente, Albus se sorprendió mucho, era la primera vez que estaba cerca de esa mujer y le parecía del todo normal y corriente, incluso divertida, puede que Eleine se pareciera mas a ella de lo que imagino en un principio y ese era algo bueno para la profesora Prince.

-Louis, Mimi-llamo Matt de repente-¿que tal esta Vic?

-Bien, se esta recuperando-contesto Louis contento.

-¿Como sabias que mi hermana estaba en el hospital?-le pregunto Mimi

-Me lo contó Alda-dijo Matt mirando a su esposa.

-El mago que la derribo... la torturo-informo Louis con cuidado-pero gracias a mi cuñado... bueno se recuperara pronto.

-Lupin, logro derrotar a uno de los peores criminales con los que me cruce en mi carrera, estoy muy impresionada-continuo diciendo la Señora Prince- y eso que es muy joven...

-Tortura... de los peores... –dijo pensativamente Matt- ¿Telio Nassar?-dijo mirando a su mujer.

-Si, así es-dijo la Señora Prince.

-Eso chico es tan bueno como lo fueron sus padres...-dijo nostálgicamente Hagrid- fue una pena que no estén aquí, estarían realmente orgullosos de el.

-Seguro que si Hagrid, además, creo que todos demostramos más y mejores habilidades cuando lo que nos es querido esta amenazado-dijo Matt con una sonrisa a su mujer-me gustaría conocerle...-dijo pensativamente.

-Es fácil de reconocer...-dijo James riéndose- suele llevar el pelo azul, verde, púrpura, rosa... y así, ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo vi de moreno-dijo pensativamente.

-¿Es un metamorfomago?-pregunto con curiosidad la Señora Prince.

-Si-afirmo Hagrid-te sustituyo... cuando... ya sabes, estabas de viaje- añadió rápidamente.

Ahora todos nos quedamos en silencio, la velada hasta ese momento estaba resultando distendida y agradable, pero Albus aun tenia algunas dudas y quería solucionarlas.

-Sois buenos chicos-dijo Matt, todos lo miraron-preguntar lo que queráis saber, creo que es lo mínimo que os debemos, todos os habéis portado muy bien con Eleine, sobre todo usted... Maestro Hagrid-dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-¿Profesor?-pregusto con cuidado Lily, todos la miraron- ¿por que, bueno, no se curo del brazo en el momento...?

-Porque no lo tenia-dijo Matt, todos le miraron aun sin entender-cuando cogí la varita de mi mujer y realice los hechizos para salvarla... simplemente mi brazo izquierdo se volatilizo... es el precio que tuve que pagar...-dijo resignadamente, la profesora Prince se levanto y miraba por la ventana.

-¿No puede ponerse un brazo mágico?-pregunto Lysander con curiosidad.

-No Lys-dijo Matt riendo- fue mi decisión, daño de maldición, incurable...

-¿Y su forma de animago se va a ver afectada?-pregunto Fred.

-No-dijo Matt y ante ellos se transforma en el tigre, de antes y se vuelve a trasformar en el hombre-tampoco en mi forma humana tengo cola, y Draco tampoco tiene alas... creo-dijo riendo, como los demás.

-No entiendo como Thor no salvo el mismo a mama...-dijo Eleine.

-Eli, de todo, creo que eso es lo mas difícil de explicar-dijo Matt con pesar-el quería que sufriera y también que sufriera Alda, por... bueno, por querernos, tuve que ver como casi muere...-Matt miro a su mujer, que seguía atenta en la ventana y luego a su hija-y luego tener que elegir, salvarla o salvarme, como dije hace un momento, supongo que el talento aumenta si vemos que lo que nos es amado corre peligro...

-No podría entenderlo nunca...-dijo Eleine.

-Eli, imagínate que...-Matt miro a los presentes-el trío maravilla servirá para este ejemplo-dijo Matt centrándose en el hermano mayor de Albus, Fred y Alex- James y Fred se conocen de toda la vida, además según me es conocido, nacisteis casi la misma semana-dijo mirándoles, estos dos hicieron su típico gesto de compañerismo-imaginaos por un momento que se enamoran los dos de la misma chica, de su amiga Alex...-ahora los tres se miraron alucinados- el rechazado solo querría que sufrieran, y si a esto le sumamos un gran poder... ya os imagináis el resultado...-dijo sin mas Matt.

-Eso nunca nos pasara-dijo James con seguridad-los amigos primero...

-Eso también lo dijimos nosotros...-dijo Matt-el problema es que Alda también era amiga nuestra... y los dos la protegéis, nunca es castigada... deberíais preguntaros el porque-James, Alex y Fred se miraron.

-Somos amigos-dijo Fred con seguridad-y la protegemos, porque somos amigos...

-Si, seguro, pero puede que con el tiempo, descubras que es otra la razón... y si sigue siendo esa, sois muy afortunados los tres...-dijo cuidadosamente Matt

-Chicos...-dijo Alex mirándoles- tengo que encontraros novia... por si acaso...

-Yo ya tengo-dijo James con confianza. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aunque os parezca imposible... hecho de menos a Don... era lo mas parecido a un hermano que tuve, yo podría ser el, y el yo-dijo Matt. Albus se miro con Scorpius, el tenia que pensar lo mismo, aunque no quería creerlo, supuso que si los dos se llegaran a enamorar de la misma chica... pues les ocurriría como a ellos... los celos podían llegar a ser muy poderosos.

-La culpa fue mía, me enamore de Matt y tuve una hija de mi amigo, eso termino con la amistad de los tres-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince que aun miraba su reflejo en el cristal.

Todos guardamos silencio, Albus recordó que por Dana, Louis y Sam llegaron a discutir, por simples celos, Albus tenia miedo a pasar por ello también, pero lo de ellos llego a un final feliz, porque Dana quería a Sam y Louis a Dana no, pero las sospechas de Sam... eran más que comprensibles...

-Matt...-llamo después de un rato Rose, todos la miraron, menos la Señora Prince-¿saben que es el poder... definitivo del cual hablaban...?

-La persona no, ni los encapuchados... pero lo que si sabemos...-decía Matt.

-Matt...-llamo la Señora Prince.

-Tienen derecho a saberlo, Alda, muchos pelearon, Rose y Eli estaban allí, su familia también lo sabe... es estúpido no decírselo, hasta los seguidores de Riddle están en nuestra contra... Albus, Theo y Scorpius casi son victimas de esto, como sus familias... se lo contare, al menos lo que sé sobre... La Leyenda de la Marca...-concluyo misteriosamente Matt.

-Matthew son unos niños...-intento convencerle la Señora Prince- Eli no lo entenderá...-dijo mirando a su hija.

-Eli es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, Alda-dijo Matt mirando orgullosamente a su hija- te recuerdo que ella con la ayuda de su amiga, derribaron a los magos que casi nos matan-dijo con convención.

-Matt no...-dijo la Señora Prince casi derrotada.

-Aldara, si esto sigue vivirán la época oscura más grande de todos los tiempos, ahora no solo es tu trabajo, nunca será solo tuyo al menos-dijo con convención Matt.

-Muchachos-dijo Hagrid más impaciente-¿de que estáis hablando?

-Es una leyenda, no la sabemos completa, pero habla de un poder... de ese poder que se avecina, no sabemos nada mas sobre el... lo siento-dijo Matt apenado- pero lo que si sabemos es que muchos magos poderosos de nuestra tierra, temían y aseguraban que esa leyenda era cierta, por eso crearon la varita...-Albus se imaginaba ya a que varita se refería- capaz de acabar con ese poder, pero la varita era tan poderosa y difícil de controlar, que solo un mago poderoso podía utilizar, grades magos antiguos murieron por solo intentar hacer levitar objetos con ella... esa varita... es la de Aldara-todos aguantaron la respiración y miraron a la Señora Prince.

-¿Que?-pregunto Eleine asustada-¿por que no me lo habéis dicho antes?

-Porque quería que crecieras sin tenerme miedo-dijo la Señora Prince.

-Eli, cuando tu madre nació, su varita fue a su encuentro, con este hecho tu madre esta marcada, los fabricantes de la varita, creen que tu madre es la indicada para acabar con el poder maligno que se acerca... y que no regrese jamás-dijo Matt.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Eleine asustada

-Terminar para siempre con esa existencia-dijo Matt no muy convencido de seguir.

-¿Matar a esa persona?-pregunto Eleine a su madre angustiada.

-Eli...-intento decir su madre-la magia es un ente misterioso como el poder...

-No os entiendo-dijo Eleine angustiada.

-Eli... los que fabricaron esa varita, no lo hicieron solo para matar el cuerpo que contiene el poder, sino también el alma y hacer desaparecer por siempre el poder y que no regrese, ¿entiendes?- dijo Matt asustado.

-¿Matar el alma?-pregunto Eleine- eso es imposible-su madre seguía mirando el cristal-¿y por que tienes que ser tú, mama?

-¿Por que, Potter? ¿Por que, Riddle?...-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince-las cosas suceden simplemente... yo fui marcada con esta varita, ella me eligió a mi... es mi destino.

-No se puede matar el alma-dijo Scorpius horrorizado y Albus pensaba igual.

-Si, hay hechizos capaces de romper el alma y también substancias...-dijo Matt suspirando.

-Entonces... ¿de que esta hecha tu varita, Aldy?-pregunto Hagrid intrigado, y todos nos miramos, ese misterio por fin lograra resolverse.

-De ojos, para la muerte física y colmillos, para la muerte del alma...-dijo simplemente la Señora Prince.

-¿Que criatura puede matar el alma también?-pregunto Eleine asustada como todos.

-Solo el veneno de una... del basilisco...-contesto sin perder la calma la Señora Prince.

Todos dimos un grito, no se esperaba eso, ni Albus sabia que el veneno de un basilisco podía matar el alma, nunca pensó que podría haber algo peor que la muerte, pero se dio cuenta de que si, la inexistencia total.

-Mama...-llamo Eleine, la mujer la miro-¿por eso te has echo auror, no?

-Claro, tenia que estar alerta, para cuando el poder aparezca... pero Eli, mi destino lo elijo yo, decidí ser madre, decidí casarme y decidí enseñar. Ningún mago, ni bruja ni poder podrá hacerme dudar, de que mi destino y mi futuro solo esta en mis manos... cuando el que crea que es el poder venga... me enfrentare a el...-dijo con decisión la Señora Prince.

-Y nosotros le ayudaremos a vencerlo-dijo con aplomo Albus y todos a su alrededor afirmaban.

-Así me gusta-dijo Hagrid contento-Aldy, tu preocúpate de eso, que para el resto nos bastamos nosotros, no podemos perder a nuestros compañeros-dijo Hagrid- y si Matt sobrevivió utilizando tu varita, seguro que no eres la única que tenga que soportar esta carga, al menos tu sola-dijo con confianza-esta guerra es de todos, esos ya intentaron deshacerse de ti y no lo lograron, seguro que esos están mas asustados que nosotros, pero nosotros juntos seremos capaces de deshacernos del mal una vez mas-dijo con cariño Hagrid.

-Gracias, Maestro Hagrid-dijo la Señora Prince con el mismo mimo con el que le hablo a Traicy.

-Chicos, creo que ya es la hora-dijo Matt-vuestros padres seguro que ya os están esperando en Hogsmeade.

Después de despedirse sin miedo de los Señores Prince y de Eleine, Albus con los demás caminaban hacia el pueblo donde verían a sus familias, todos hablaban de lo que les habían contado, era una historia triste, pero no estaban solos, Hagrid tenia razón, la guerra era de todos...

Fin

* * *

><p><em>En primer lugar... perdón a los fieles de la historia, se que esto, (lo del basilisco) no es así del todo, al menos es una pequeña adaptación... jeje<em>

_Seguiré con la historia, me encanta..._

_Pero necesito **críticas**... es la única forma de mejorar..._

_¿Os gusta más el 1º o el 2º año? ¿Que me he saltado? ¿Que no os ha gustado?_

_Si tenéis sugerencias, no os las quedéis, decirlas, puede (y seguro) me dará ideas nuevas y podré innovar mas._

_Espero que os gustase, lo hago por que quiero y si le gusta a los demás... ¡pues perfecto!_

_¡Prometo volver!_

_¡Un abrazo enorme y muchos besos!_

_**SSS**_


End file.
